Negative Chemistry
by kbeto
Summary: Harry and Dougie are ready to tie the knot. Harry invites his best friend Danny to be his best man, and Dougie does the same to Tom, only that Tom and Danny don't get along. At all. Could a strong love reverberate enough to put an end to such an equally powerful, mutual dislike? Flones with bits of Pudd. Rated T 'cause I can't rate for the life of me.
1. Rendezvous

_Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, I don't own Eric Hutchinson, and I sure don't have their talent._

_A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing, but I thought I would try something less sci-fi-ish(?) with this one. This time I'm going with Flones 'cause I already wrote Pudd (even though the line blurs pretty often, and things turn out to be a mix of the two pairings. hahaha). The title is inspired by the song mentioned and for my love for love-hate relationships like Sterek (from Teen Wolf)._

_Be aware that I won't be able to update as much as I would like, but I'll try to make chapters slightly longer. (Yeah, I should be __**studying**__, but here I am. I'm screwed!)_

_That's all, I guess. Haha!_

Negative Chemistry

"_Five whole years,"_ Tom Fletcher thought, as his plane began losing altitude and got closer to the familiar grounds of London's biggest airport, Heathrow. After his first published romance took the whole planet by storm, he decided it was about time he would go see the world with his own eyes. He spent the first three years travelling to all the places he wanted to be –Tokyo, Paris, Honk Kong, Sydney, Copenhagen, Stockholm, Toronto– but eventually settled down to living some 'extended vacations' in Rio de Janeiro.

"Tommy!" A male voice could be heard in the distance. Tom turned to the source of the sound just in time to be knocked to the floor by someone giving him the sloth hug: their arms and legs constricting tight around his arms and waist.

"Remind me again why did I accept to be your best man, Dougie," he sighed and rolled his eyes at the smaller man on top of him.

"I missed you so bad, _Tomnkins!_" Dougie replied, completely ignoring his friend statement. He rubbed the growing stubble on his cheek against Tom's cheek.

"Since _when_ do you have facial hair?" The older boy tried to wriggle free from the vice grip. "And you're going to give me a burn, if you keep on doing that. Get off!"

"I'll blame this foul mood on you being jet-lagged," the cheeky blond said, helping his friend to his feet. "I'm sure as hell you couldn't possibly resist the adorableness that's me," he rested his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes a few times.

"_Me dá um abraço, seu idiota," _Tom chuckled, and pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Oi! Don't you speak in portuguese to me!" Dougie huffed into their hug. "How am I supposed to know if you're offending me or not?"

"I just said _"Give me a hug, you moron"_. And you know _very well_ I don't have a problem insulting you to your face."

"True. That's what makes us best friends, I guess," Dougie grinned. "Now, let's head back to my place. My best man won't be sleeping in some random hotel room."

"Thanks, mate," he pulled away from the hug. "But where's your fiancé?"

"You mean Harry?"

"No, I'm talking about the other one," Tom's answer came laced with sarcasm. "How many fiancés do you have, Dougs?"

"Hmm... I don't think you'd wanna know," he smirked before taking his friend luggage to the car.

"Oh, God..."

~#~

"It's been a while, innit?" Danny Jones inhaled deeply, his bag over his shoulder, taking in the London's scenario, streets buzzing with people and colours. In his last year in school, Danny was signed to a big football team in Holland and spent the last years away from his country. Sure, he got breaks here and there, but he rather enjoy them visiting some other places, than going back home to see how much his family miss him and feel like crap afterwards.

"Look at you, all grown and fit," a familiar voice said in wonder. "I guess all that running among some sweaty men really brought out your best! I'm jealous, actually."

"What are you saying?"Danny chuckled, immediately turning to see his best friend Harry leaning against a lamppost. "Have you seen yourself? Unless you're jealous about the 'running among sweaty men', that is."

"Shut it, Jones! What are you implying? I got a fiancé, you know." Harry closed the gap between them with a fierce hug. "So good to see you, mate!"

"Same here," Danny hugged back as tightly, squeezing the air out of his friend. "I still can't believe it's been seven years since we last saw each other."

"Which means we have a lot of catching up to do," he let go of Danny. "Come on, let's go home."

"Are you sure Dougie won't mind?" The curly-haired boy asked, walking over to Harry's car and throwing his bag in the back of the vehicle.

"I know you two are not the _best-friends-in-the-whole-world_, but Dougs isn't so bad. Besides, I love you both, so you'll have to interact with each other at some point," he smiled reassuring.

"'Kay, Haz," Danny smiled back, not completely convinced. "I'll make an effort for my best friend."

"That's the spirit! I think you're going to like Dougie. He's not so bad after you got to know him!"

"Really?"

"Actually... no," the brunet shrugs. "He's kinda perverted and sometimes he chases me around the house tearing my clothes, and I swear you can actually see him growing fangs when he does so. He also likes to play pranks on people. A lot."

"Is it too late for you to find _another_ best man?" Danny asked, looking slightly disturbed by Harry's statement.

"Sorry, but you can't back off now, Dan."

"Fuck."

"But don't worry, he's only a threat when he gets used to you. It will take you two some time to get to be friends."

"Ya know you're referring to the man you're going to spend the _rest of your life_ with, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do love him with all my heart," he jumped inside his convertible, patted the passenger seat and smiled to Danny.

~#~

"What?" Tom thought for a second his hearing was deceiving him. He couldn't have heard the name Dougie just said. He _hoped_ –hell, he _prayed_– that he heard it wrong.

"Daniel Jones is Harry's best man," Dougie repeated himself, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You gotta be kidding me! That means I'm going to spend the whole time with _him! Him _of all people!"

"What's the big surprise? He and Harry were inseparable, much like two of us," blue eyes met brown ones for a split second.

"_Deep breaths, Thomas. You're not in school any more, and you're both adults," _he tried to rationalise things inside his head. _"You can't let the past affect you!"_

"_Tomnkins_, are you there?" Dougie shook the other blond out of his trance with one hand, whilst still gripping the steering wheel.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Dougs," he tried to shake the bad memories from his mind. "What were you saying?"

"You really don't like him, don't you?"

"You know very well what happened between us. It's not something someone can easily just 'forgive and forget'." The brown-eyed boy folded his arms over his chest, looking outside the window to his side.

"I guess I wanted you two to become a couple, too," Dougie sighed. Tom cast him a incredulous look, his eyes wide in shock, mouth hanging open. "I know, you're not into boys and even if you were, you would _"prefer to die alone than having anything to do with him"_."

"Good to know you still got some sense in you," Tom said indignant and proceeded to turn the radio on. One of his favourite songs were playing, and he started singing along to Eric Hutchinson's "It Hasn't Been Long Enough".

"This song is pretty good," Dougie tried to break the ice. He should have known by now that Tom gets really upset whenever the subject 'Daniel Jones' is brought up. Even being his friend, the writer haven't told him any of the motives why he and the football player act like sworn enemies around each other. Only that Tom can't really hate anybody, what makes any plausible explanation be discarded before it can even be developed.

"Yeah," Tom nodded and shot off any attempt of the other boy to start a conversation. His silence was contrasting enormously with the confusion of thoughts swirling around in his mind. He was going to spend the whole wedding beside Daniel Jones and that's a irrefutable fact. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

~#~

"Hazza, I'm home!" Dougie called from the front door, letting Tom and his luggage in, plopping everything on the floor of their living room.

"Hey, sexy," Harry emerged from the kitchen wearing a green apron that made his eyes look even more beautiful.

"I can say the same thing to you," Dougie jumped on his fiancé, lacing his legs around the brunet's waist, kissing him passionately.

"Ahem!" Tom made his presence be acknowledged by the couple, and they halted their make-out session. Dougie groaned in frustration, before turning to his friend.

"Haz, this is Tom, my best friend. I'm sure you remember him from our school years," He motioned with one hand to the blond. "Tom, this _walking temptation_ is my fiancé, Harry. I'm sure you remember him, too."

"How you've been, Harold?" Tom shook the muscular hand of his friend's fiancé.

"Whoa, you even remember my name!" Harry's features lighted up with a smile. "But you can call me Harry, if it's okay for me to call you Tom, as well."

Tom was impressed, to the say the least. The lad in front of him was gentle, and totally opposite of the Harry he remembered: his hair is all black and shorter, not a single blond highlight to be seen; he had built some spectacular body mass, earning himself fine arms and chest; his blue eyes radiate confidence to the point they make you want to trust the guy as soon as you lay your eyes on him. He made a mental note to ask Dougie what the blond had done to the Harry he knew, but decided against it after he remembered he were talking about, well, _Dougie_.

"That's okay with me, Haro– Harry," he smiled shyly.

"Good to hear that! We can start dropping all the formalities from now," Tom found himself being pulled into an awkward bone crushing hug.

"_What do I do?" _He mouthed to Dougie over Harry's broad shoulders.

"_Just go with the flow and hug the hell out of him,"_ Dougie mouthed back, and Tom complied. This Harry was so friendly and kind, that's hard for him to believe he's the same guy from his awful memories. Their hug ended naturally, and they were genuinely smiling at each other.

"See? Already a big happy family!" Dougie laced his arms around the neck of both, grinning like crazy.

"Excuse me, boys. I'm going back to the kitchen or we'll starve later," Harry made his way back through the same door he appeared from.

"He cooks?"

"Yeah, isn't him dreamy?" Dougie swooned, watching his lover leave. "And those shorts make his bum look so delici–"

"Okaaaaay... I don't want to sound demanding, but I'd like to take a shower. Where's my room?"

"Upstairs, second door to your right. You'll find a door there that looks like a closet but it's in reality the bathroom."

"Thanks, Dougs," Tom made his way to his new room. He left his bags beside the bed, stripping from his clothes and heading to the shower.

"Where's Tom?" Harry dried his hands on his apron, looking at Dougie.

"Sent him to our spare room. He wanted to take a shower."

"What? He's staying here? But Danny–"

A loud scream coated with sheer horror filled the entire house, prompting the couple to rush to the source of such inhuman sound.


	2. Somebody I Used to Know

_Disclaimer: I still don't own McFly, and I certainly don't own Kelly Clarkson or her music. It's tragic, I know._

_A/N: On average these chapters are being as long as the longest ones I have on the previous story, so it's a good thing, I guess._

_**Neon Douche**, it's good to have you on this one, too!_

_**GingerNinjaRules**, Welcome aboard! :D Yeah, a Pudd wedding seems good, right? I'd totally give up my first born to see that happening (what?). Haha!_

Chapter II

"What the hell is going on?" Harry managed to say, taking in the sight in front of him. A naked Tom was entirely –and heavily– pressed against an equally naked Danny, both inside the bath, their limbs a complete tangled mess.

"I don't think they need our help, Haz," Dougie grinned, looping his arm around his fiancé's waist. "I did want you two to get to know each other better, but I wasn't _anatomically_ speaking."

"That's not what it seems!" Tom flailed his arms around trying to get himself off the freckled boy, only to have his knee slip and have his face buried in Danny's chest, their lower bodies touching, making him blush even harder.

"Ha. Ha. Help us here, you twats!" Danny demanded, trying to push the blond away. "He appeared out of nowhere, naked, and fell on top of me!"

The couple lifted Tom, wrapping him in a towel. Harry threw Danny a towel as well, trying to suppress a laugh 'cause the whole situation was incredibly funny. Tom, still in his scarlet state, stormed out the small bathroom, going to sit on bed with Dougie. The other two followed suit, Danny sitting beside Tom, a few inches separating both.

"Who wants to speak first?" Dougie got up and eyed both, like a mother waiting to hear why her children were fighting.

"It's his fault!" Both said in unison, exchanging accusing fingers. Harry just sighed and buried his forehead in his palm and Dougie chuckled.

"Okay, let's try again. Danny, what happened?"

"I'm your friend, Dougs! You should hear my version first!" Tom pouted, getting up too quickly and almost losing his towel.

"I was about to soap my body up, when this psycho pulled the shower curtain open and started screaming. I dropped my soap, he stepped on it and fell on top of me," Danny stated, his eyes trained on Tom's face, his expression not a bit amused.

"It seems to me that _Tomnkins_ wanted to get _real_ _dirty _with you," Dougie shrugged dismissively. "With a body like yours, I can see why he would." Danny only sniggered in response to the blond's statement and cast Tom a knowing look.

"What?" Tom didn't thought he could get his eyes open any wider. They were probably about to fall off their sockets. "I just wanted to take a shower! It's not my fault _him _was already there, in the first place!"

"That's enough!" Harry decided to take the role of mediator, since Dougie wasn't helping at all. "You two finish your bath and we'll talk about this misunderstanding over dinner, ok?"

"Just don't take too long, or food will get cold," Dougie said with a perverted twinkle in his eye, whilst Harry pulled him out the room, leaving their guests utterly confused.

~#~

"This is awkward," Tom finally spoke, trying to break the maddening silence that surrounded them.

"Could we skip the chit-chat? You don't like me, I don't like you, Fletcher," Danny stood up to go back to the bathroom. "Your friend is marrying my friend period. Let's leave things at tha', 'kay?"

"You don't get to talk to me like this, only because you're fitter than me," he too stood up, his finger poking on Danny's muscled chest. For a brief moment he forgot they were still naked –except for their towels– and having a heated argument.

"Oh, you think I'm fit? Do ya like what ya see?" Danny got closer to Tom, his eyes sweeping over the boy's body, temporarily settling on a big star on his chest, and finally meeting brown eyes with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Tom tried to shake the hotness on his face, being conscious of Danny's previous actions.

"Excuse me, I'm going to finish my bath," the curly-haired boy walked towards the bathroom, letting his towel fall, exhibiting his bum in all its glory. Tom gapped at the vision, before catching himself and running to the next bathroom. He soon discovered the existence of only two bathrooms in the house: the one where he _met_ Danny, and the one where Dougie's currently taking a shower. There's another one in the 'lovebirds' nest', but it's under repairs.

"Dougs, it's me!" He pounded on the door. "Let's share the shower, I _really_ need a bath!"

No answer came, and he could hear Dougie singing at top of his lungs. _""Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson,"_ he thought, when he finally recognized the song.

"Dougie, it's an emergency!" he tried a few more times, before coming back to his, Danny's, Dougie's room. He wasn't entirely sure.

Tom gathered a unknown –even to him– courage and stomped back into the tiny bathroom. He let his towel drop to his ankles, pulled the curtain open, and got in the same bath as Danny. He snatched the soap from the big freckled hand without a word and started scrubbing himself.

"Should I ask why you're back, creepy Fletcher?" Danny cocked an eyebrow. "I know my body is impressive, but–"

"Shut it, Jones!" He replied without making eye contact. "Dougie's hogging the only functional bathroom and I really need a shower. I was willing to share it, but not with you." He pushed past the built player, positioning himself under the shower. He closed his eyes and let the water wash over his body.

"Such a pity, we could have had _so much fun,_" Tom shivered, and for a moment he felt his whole body stand still. He could swear that he _felt_ Danny's breath whispering those words in his ear. When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in the bath, muscular freckled shoulders making their way back to the bedroom. Tom decided he _really_ needed some cold water and switched taps.

~#~

The three of them were sitting by the table when Harry came in with the last dish. Tom took a look at the food in front of him and he could tell, just by the smell, it would be a delicious a meal.

"Well, let's eat!" Harry clasped his hands together, before taking the seat in front of Dougie. Tom wasn't too happy to have Danny sitting directly across him, but at least he wasn't by his side.

"I'm so glad you two could make it," Harry smiled at his guests. "It means a lot to me and Dougs."

"Yeah, we were sceptical about having you two as best man, since you don't really get along," Dougie swallowed a mouthful. "Not that I can say that any more, after seeing you two _all over_ each other."

Tom choked on his food and started coughing. Dougie laughed and dismissed it as the him being embarrassed, but once the blonde started wheezing they all panicked and rushed to help him.

"I got this," Danny jumped over the table using his hand as support. He pulled the chair form under Tom and started regular pumping on the blond's abdomen with his hands clasped together. When Tom finally expelled the piece of meat obstructing his trachea, he collapsed to the floor, Dougie rubbing his back in circle, trying to sooth him.

"Danny, that was amazing, mate!" Harry high-fived his best friend. "You saved his life!"

"That was the first time I saw someone using the Heimlich Maneuver," Dougie looked up. "Thanks for saving him, Danny."

"Tha' was nothing," the new hero beamed, proud of himself and his quick thinking. Tom just coughed more whilst he watched Danny, his pride shattered for being helped by his _enemy_. Okay, maybe 'enemy' wasn't the most appropriate word, since he didn't hate the boy. The player is not one of his favourite people, but he definitely didn't hate him. Strong dislike, yes; hate, not really.

"Th- Thanks, Jones," Tom said when his coughing finally subdued. He watched his 'saviour' look back with what seemed to be an air of superiority in his eyes, as he mumbled an _"any time, Fletcher"_.

Sitting back at their original seats, they resumed their eating, the husbands-to-be explaining why they got Danny and Tom in the same room and all the misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry that we only have one room, guys," Harry's eyes looked as apologetic as eyes could be.

"Don't worry about that, I can find a hotel to stay the night," Danny stood up. "It's no biggie. I'll be back in the morning for Harry's delicious breakfast, though," he laughed.

There's something viral about that laugh, Tom thought. He felt like laughing the very moment the sound hit his eardrums. It was like some sort of royal decree that said everyone should laugh upon hearing Daniel Jones' laugh. Harry and Dougie certainly complied, as they were giggles and chuckles, whilst Tom remained silent.

"I don't think it's going to be an easy task, the city is currently flooded with tourists," Harry scrunched his face up in thought. "Going back to Bolton isn't a smart option, too. You just got here from a long trip."

When Tom finally broke free from his thoughts, Danny were already leaving the room, against his friend's protests. The writer, then, took the courage to speak.

"We... could share!" He made a huge effort to pronounce the words, three pairs of eyes falling on him as soon as he shut his mouth. "I mean, we could alternate between who sleeps in the couch and who sleeps in the bed."

"We can't ask that of you. All the beds here are double ones, why don't we sleep in pairs?" Dougie offered. "I sleep with Tom, and Harry sleeps with Danny. What about that?"

"The first person to say anything about 'open relationship', gonna sleep outside," Harry turned serious for a moment, before breaking into laughter.

"Come on, Haz! It's not like _Tomnkins _will try to make a move on me just because he'll be tempted by my luscious body all night."

"No offence, mate, but the thought of doing anything to you repulses me as much as sleeping with a sibling," Tom rolled his eyes.

"You two sleep together, and I stay with Fletcher. It's not like you two are going to get much sleep," Danny winked at the couple. "The only thing ask you is: not too loud, 'kay?"

~#~

Tom plopped himself spread-eagled on the bed, replaying all that happened since he put the foot in this house. His face grew hotter again at the thought of his body meshed up against Danny's, as well as the vision of his firm bum swaying from side to side.

"_How much of bad luck can a person have?"_ He shook his head when the a familiar curly hair emerged from the bathroom, its owner in nothing but black, tight boxers, a towel slung over his shoulders.

"Who's sleeping where?" Tom felt the other half of the mattress dip a little beside him, an arm and a leg resting over his, the contact almost burning his skin.

"Why are you in only your underwear, Jones?" He got up from bed, slipping from under the freckled limbs. "Don't make me regret my decision."

"I don't remember asking you to let me stay!" Danny hissed back, standing to stay on Tom's eye level. "You decided that on your own!"

"That's why I said you shouldn't make me regret my decision, dickhead!"

"For your information, I'm doing you a favour, 'cause I always sleep naked!"

They stayed in silence darting daggers at each other for a few seconds, until the corners of Danny's mouth started curving upwards, and in no time he went from a shy smile to his loud, infectious laugh. Tom wasn't sure of what he was laughing about, but he joined in, nonetheless.

"You grew a bone or two, to call me 'dickhead' to my face. Back in the day, you wouldn't have done tha'."

"Sorry, wasn't my intention," Tom apologised, after it dawned on him he called the boy names.

"Don't worry. I reckon we're both stubborn," he smiled back. "Now, I'll just take the couch–"

Tom interrupted Danny, holding him on the spot by his hand. "You saved my life, so you take the bed as a thank you. I'll sleep in the couch." He moved over to the couch, with a pillow and a blanket in arms, making himself cosy.

~#~

The night got a bit colder and Tom shivered at his spot. Spending too much time in tropical lands probably does that to you. Danny saw the blond head trembling under the blanket and got up from bed. With a quick movement, he carried Tom in his arms and put him on the other side of the bed, tucking the boy. He then got to his side of bed, hoping to fall asleep.

"Dan... ny..."

"Shut up, Fletcher. You try anything funny, and I'll skin that star from your chest," he huffed, turning on his side.


	3. Ceasefire

_Disclaimer: I still don't own McFly nor will I ever will. It's something I already accepted as fate, I guess. I also don't own anything Disney related, they're only pop culture references._

_A/N: I figured I could use some time of this holiday (in Brazil, at least) to write some more. :)_

_**AlexMcFly**, I don't know what's happening next, either! Hahaha!_

_**flonesalltheway**, Welcome! You can find more Flones love at the **McFics** community. ;)_

_**lozzigurl**, Everything is Flones and Pudd and nothing hurts. Hahaha!_

Chapter III

Tom had trouble sleeping that night. The few times he could finally reach dreamland, his dream would be the same: he's inside a snowstorm, walking aimlessly until the ice under his feet cracked and he drowned in cold water. Before he could die, a pair of strong arms would pull him back to the surface and he'd be face to face with Daniel Jones. The dream replayed inside his head two more times, and he immediately related it to the fact the night was bloody freezing.

"I should have taken the bed. I'm such an idiot," he tried to adjust himself into a more cosy and comfortable position. He found himself stuck in the same recurring nightmare for the fourth time that night, only this time he didn't fall into the water. Danny reached to him before he could fall through the cracked ice, holding him so close he could actually feel the heat emanating from him.

"No!" Tom's eyes flew open, beads of cold sweat clung to his forehead. It took him some time to situate himself, but he soon realised he wasn't in the couch any more. Looking over to his right, he saw the sprawled figure of an asleep Danny snoring lightly, only in his underwear. He also noticed that the thick blanket the brunet was covered with were now over himself, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the boy being considerate enough to give him his blanket and even let him share the bed, when it was his own idea to sleep in the couch, a few feet away.

"Maybe you're not that bad, after all." He smiled and pulled part of blanket over the sleeping boy. He was taken by surprise when the later rolled on his side, pulling himself with the covers. Tom stayed awkwardly pressed against Danny's back for a few seconds, until he could free himself and return to his side of the bed.

"If you're awake and enjoying this whole situation, I swear I'll kick your balls back into your tonsils, Jones," he turned to the opposite side and tried to sleep again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. This time he succeed and there was no sign of ice, water –more importantly– or Daniel Jones. He just sighed happy in his dream, where he received the Nobel Prize in literature for his latest novel.

~#~

The morning came with a beautiful day. Sunshine crept into the room through the window shades, whilst some birds sang happily close to the windows to the bedrooms in the Judd-Poynter household.

"Wake up, babe," Harry nuzzled onto Dougie's neck, urging the blond boy to open his eyes.

"Morning, sexy," he replied back, giggling and capturing his lover's lips with a brief, deep kiss.

"Time to wake up," Harry said, hopping from bed. "Don't you forget we have guests in the house," he added, pulling on his boxers and other clothing.

"Can't we stay a little more in bed?" The smaller boy pouted, his eyes scanning every inch of Harry's body, whilst he unconsciously licked his bottom lip.

"Stop _eye-groping_ me!" The brunet chuckled, not even turning to face his fiancé. "I can _hear_ you _salivating_ over me!"

"That's your fault, for being wonderful inside and out," Dougie frowned. "I'll let you off the hook this time, but we'll see about _tonight_."

"Maybe, I'll just need a restraint order for you," he jumped on bed, on all fours, butterfly-kissing the blond, and rolling off him before things could get more heated up.

"You're such a tease!" the boy in bed growled, before slipping inside his own underwear. "You think the guys are awake, yet?"

"Assuming they didn't kill each other? I don't kno–"

Another freakish scream echoed through the house. Harry just looked at Dougie with an astonished face before dashing through the door. He opened the door to find Danny and Tom in another awkward situation. Danny's in bed, seated on his heels, an outstretched arm in Tom's direction; Tom's is tangled among sheets and blankets, upside down, his face smacked against the floor, eyeing Harry from a rather funny looking angle.

"Ok, who's in charge of explanations this time?" Harry's eyes fell on Tom, as to empathise he wanted to hear the blond's version first.

"You wouldn't believe it! This pervert–"

"Who called?" Dougie popped his head from behind Harry.

"I wasn't talking about you, Dougs," Tom sighed in annoyance.

"Already sharing a bed? Guess you two are progressing quickly with this _friendship_ thing," he smirked, resting his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Not in a million years I would try anything with this weirdo in Little Mermaid pyjamas," Danny jumped inside his trousers, hanging a shirt over his shoulder and walking out the door.

"It's Nemo, you moron!" Tom shouted after him. "And you're the one who grabbed me by my waist whilst I was asleep!"

"I already said I'm sorry, all right? I'm not used to wake up by myself, not that _you_ would know anything about tha'!" Danny made his way downstairs, leaving a scarlet-faced Tom fuming like a locomotive.

"You're not the only who can get laid, we're not in school any more!" He got up from bed and made his way to bathroom, slamming the door shut and cursing in portuguese.

Dougie and Harry looked at each other for a moment, then laughed to their hearts' contents. They still had no clue of what happened, but that scene was hilarious as hell.

"They argue like a married couple," Harry pulled Dougie into a hug, smelling his blond hair. "I wonder how correct you are about them."

"Only time will tell. But we can bet if you want to," he buried his face in the chiselled chest, before pulling his fiancé downstairs with him.

~#~

Breakfast did nothing to break the tension in the air. It was so thick, that one could use it as clay to make a sculpture. Danny deliberately avoided looking at Tom, and so did the other boy. They both would occasionally talk to the couple, but that would be all.

"So," Dougie started, "we're going to try our outfits for the big day, right?"

"Is it really necessary, Dougs? I'm fine with the ones I have," Tom sighed, putting his fork down on his plate.

"I want you to look your best, _Tomnkins_! What if you find the one for you?", he winked at his friend, a huge smile on his face. Danny tried to muffle a snigger with the napkin, but it didn't escape Tom's ears.

"What's so funny, Jones? Are you trying to say that I'm hideous?" he held a piercing gaze upon the freckled boy.

"I didn't say anything," he replied, wiping his mouth clean. "And how would I know that? Just cause you got some cools tats, doesn't mean you changed much."

"Now, now," Harry tried to placate the two. "Dan, I want you to come, too."

"Why, Haz? I can just buy an outfit. It's not like I'm the one getting married."

"Like Dougs said, we want our best men to look great. Of course, you can't look better than us, but you get it." He chuckled, already piling their plates and cutlery to put them on the washing machine.

"Whatever, mate. Anything for you," Danny got up, excused himself and went back to the living room.

"That's settled, then. _Tomnkins,_ you change into something else, and we're heading out in half an hour."

"Why aren't you saying anything about Jones' clothes, Dougie?"

"Because he's not the one still wearing Nemo pyjamas," Dougie went to help Harry with the dish washing.

Tom heard Danny laughing, but decided to ignore it, as he wasn't in the mood for more arguing. He made his way back to 'their' room and get ready for the tailor.

~#~

Their trip turned out to be slightly better and a lot less heavy than breakfast. Harry drove them all, Danny on the passenger seat, Tom and Dougie on the back seat. They talked happily about some memories of their younger years, as well as life in general.

"We're here," Harry turned off the engine, pointing to the building where _"Royal Thread"_ could be read in really big letters, the writing accompanied by a sewing needle with golden thread transversing its eye.

"'Royal Thread'?" Tom frowned. "What's with the name?"

"Yeah, do they use the Queen's hair, or something?" Danny voiced his disapproval of the establishment's name, as well. He and Tom started laughing but stopped abruptly when their eyes met via the rear view mirror.

"Aren't you two quite the comedy duo?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get inside."

Tom had to admit that even though the name wasn't the best choice made in the history of humanity, the place was rather nice. There were mannequins everywhere, all dressed smartly and some of then even had a flair of modernity to them. He was staring in awe at some of them, when Danny got by his side, completely unnoticed.

"Are ya thinking of tying the knot, too?"

Tom jumped at the sudden comment, almost knocking one of the plastic figures to the floor. He wasn't sure when the other boy had appeared, but he certainly caught him off guard.

"What? No!" He felt his face fluster a bit. "I mean, I don't even have a girlfriend at the moment."

"Same, here." Danny raised his arms, resting his hands behind his head. "And we're too young for this stuff, anyway."

"Our best friends are doing 'this stuff'," Tom chuckled, covering his mouth with the side of his hand.

"That's not what I meant! I just– err... Don't tell Harry I said that, 'kay?" he scratched his head, looking a little lost at words.

"Don't worry, Jones. I won't tell a soul," Tom winked at him.

Danny felt his blood rushing to his face once again, but thought he was just embarrassed with that situation. "Thanks, Fletcher. And... it won't kill you if you call me by my first name."

"All right. The same goes to you, _Daniel_."

"Okay, _Thomas_," he offered the blond his hand, which Tom accepted after debating for some time, shaking it with vigour.

"Excuse me, are you the best men, gentlemen?" A cheerful, little man around his fifties asked the pair.

"Yeah?" Danny sort of answered with a question, unsure of what to do.

"Excellent, let's get you something to bring out your natural charm!" The round man pulled both by their hands and shoved them inside a cabin with some chosen attires on hangers.

"Wait, at least–" the door to the cubicle was slammed shut on their faces, "give us individuals cabins." The writer finally said, looking defeated.

"Seems like we're stuck with each other. Again," Danny inspected the clothes selection. "Don't worry, I won't try to grope you."

Tom felt a little bad remembering all the havoc from that morning and decided to apologise.

"Sorry for accusing you of being a pervert, it was really out of place. Besides, I should thank you for not letting me freeze in that couch. Thanks, Daniel," he smiled weakly.

"And I'm sorry for snapping back. It wasn't the right thing to do, either."

"What about he try a new beginning?"

"A truce?"

"Whatever you want to call it," Tom offered his hand, much like Danny did moments ago.

"Deal!" They shook hands, for the first time smiling genuinely at each other.

"Let's get dressed, then. I got a bad feeling about upsetting that tailor man."

"I know what ya mean. He seemed _too _nice for someone _so_ demanding," they both laughed, before hearing the man's voice asking –as happy as always– them to hurry, from the outside. The boys started undressing hurriedly with their backs to each other.

~#~

"Do you reckon it's safe to leave those two alone?" Dougie watched Harry try his outfit. He looked stunning in navy blue, and the blond fought his impulse to just rip the clothes with his _teeth_.

"Well, as long as we don't hear Tom screaming like a potential murder victim, everything's gonna be good." Harry looked himself in the mirror, before Mr. Alfie, the happy tailor, came back to make the last adjustments.

"That's true, Tommy can be heard from miles away."

"Just some minor adjustments, and you two will be ready for the day of your lives," Mr. Alfie rubbed his hands together, looking at the couple. Dougie dressed in white, with a distinctive pink tie; and Harry using a stripped tie to compose his look.

"You look great. _Almost_ as good as me," Dougie grinned by his fiancé's side.

"I'm not so sure I should take that as a compliment," they kissed for brief moment, before a loud thud could be heard at the distance.

"Seems like our boys are up to something. Again." The blond sighed.

"I wonder if having kids will be as hard as looking after those two," Harry mimicked Dougie's previous action. Together with Mr. Alfie, they walked to the cabin where Danny and Tom were getting changed.


	4. Same Mistakes

_Disclaimer: I only borrow McFly for fun._

_A/N: Thank you, boys and girls! Your input is very much appreciated! :D Speaking of input, I opened a poll to ask you all something: how would you feel about a sequel to **The Agenda**? Yay? Nay?_

_You can vote on my profile. Vote is secret, meaning even I won't know who voted for what. :P Thanks for you time!  
_

_**PerfectDreamWithHim,** It's so good to have you back! :D_

_**Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming**, I hope you're liking it!_

Chapter IV

Danny wasn't too sure how they got themselves in that situation, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. After trying to take his own shirt off, he got tangled in his clothes, arms stuck above his head and his face completely covered. He had forgot to take his jacket first, and now he was, well, _trapped_.

"Thomas?" He tried to peek through the fabric, searching for the other boy to help him.

"Want some help, Daniel?" Tom looked at boy suffering from wardrobe malfunction with an amused expression, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"For you information, I can can _hear_ that smile in your voice," The player sounded a little annoyed. "Could you help me, please?"

"Sure," Tom proceeded to help, but stopped when a mischievous idea popped in his mind. That was the perfect opportunity to get revenge, and he just couldn't let it pass.

"What are you doing?" Danny laughed, trying to scape the hands roaming up and down his sides, tickling him into oblivion. "Stop, Thomas!"

"_Vingança é um prato que se come frio_, Daniel," Tom kept his punishment over the player.

""_Revenge is a dish better served cold"_, eh? We'll see about tha'!"

Tom abruptly stopped his actions when Danny translated his previous words. _"Does he speak Portuguese?" _He got lost in thought for a second, plenty of time for Danny to bring him –and a mannequin– down with a foot sweep, straddling the blond's hips with all his built.

"Ha! Got ya!" the freckled boy exclaimed victorious, finally getting his arms and head free. "You shouldn't let yourself get distracted in a fight. That's a fatal mistake," he pinned Tom's wrists to the floor.

"Then don't go surprising me all of sudden," he pouted, trying to escape the vice grip immobilising him. "I'm sorry, but you're not the brightest mind I know, so I don't think you deliberately went to learn another language."

"Oi! What you mean by tha'?" The player hissed, his face drawing dangerously close to Tom's, so much that his curls were sweeping over the writer's forehead. "I played for a team in Portugal for some time. That's all."

With their closeness, Tom self-awareness automatically kicked in: he was boxed up in a wooden cabin with Daniel Jones in only his underwear, clothed from his waist up, almost _lying_ on top of his shirtless self, their faces mere inches apart, an intense gaze fixed on his eyes. Terror filled Tom's body when Danny closed his eyes and started to slowly close the distance between them. He wanted to scream, although every nerve in his body seemed to have completely shut off. Danny's nose was already rubbing his, breath tickling his lips, when they heard a metallic click from the door behind them.

~#~

"I should have know you two were the cause of all the rumpus," Harry sighed, looking at the pair on the floor, amongst clothes, hangers and a mannequin.

"Whoa, you guys can't keep your hands to yourselves, huh? Even me and Haz aren't _that_ physical," Dougie grinned, watching Danny jump back to his own feet, looking _extremely_ uncomfortable.

"Will ya ever stop the jokes? It's all this guy's fault," Danny glared at Mr. Alfie. "If you don't mind, I prefer a cabin for myself," he picked his trousers and converse from the floor, following the tailor to a vacant cubicle.

During all this time, Tom replayed what happened in his head. He couldn't understand any of that, and the more he racked his brain for a logical answer, the more confused he got. Jones tried to kiss him? And if so, why he didn't stop the brunet's advance? What if Harry and the others hadn't got there in time?

"_Tomnkins?_ Earth to Tom, can you hear me?" Dougie was crouched over his friend, waving a hand in front of his brown eyes.

"Yeah, Dougs. I guess I spaced out a little, after hitting my head," he feigned a smile. "It's nothing serious, though."

"You should me more careful. Hitting your head is bad for your mental health," he pulled his friend up with him.

"I know, mate. That's probably the reason you're the way you are," Tom laughed, being joined by Harry, both receiving a death glare from Dougie.

"You know what? I'm not sure if I still want to get married," he said looking at Harry with mock disdain.

"Aww, Dougs! I know you don't mean it!" Harry hugged his fiancé by his waist, burying his face in the neck of the smaller boy. "Unless you don't want to take care of our _unfinished business_ from this morning."

"Ok, maybe I _do_ still want to marry you," he giggled, turning to kiss Harry.

"One-track minded pervert," Tom rolled his eyes. "Wait, are those... ?"

"Yep," the couple replied in unison.

Tom took a moment to appreciate the beautiful pair in front of him. They were looking incredibly handsome, and their hair wasn't even properly fixed. It's no surprise for Tom why Dougie would wear white. Knowing Dougie, it wouldn't be a surprise even if he showed up in a _wedding dress_.

"You two look amazing," he smiled from ear to ear. "Don't you think, Daniel?"

"'Daniel'? What happened to 'Jones'?" Dougie cocked an eyebrow. "And he left to another cabin to try his outfit. Something you should be doing, as well."

"Okay, okay. I get it," Tom raised his hands in defeat. "Wait for me outside, _power couple_."

"Hell, yeah!" Dougie grinned cheekily, dragging Harry with him, closing the wooden door.

~#~

He was gone for about five minutes, but Danny was still in the same state from when he left Harry and the others, the only clothing on his body being his top and jacket, boxers and socks. This time, Mr. Alfie provided him a cubicle several feet away from the one he had shared with Tom.

"What are ya doing, Jones?" He rested his forehead against the mirror. "You almost kissed him! A guy! Even worse, Thomas Fletcher! If things carry on like that, it'll be like repeating the past."

Danny slammed his fist against the wall nearly missing a mirror. He sighed in relief, 'cause that little man gives him the creeps, and he wouldn't want to see him in a foul mood, after shattering one of his mirrors. He's scary enough being _stupidly_ happy.

"Danny, hurry up, mate! You're not supposed to take longer than Dougie to get ready," Harry called from the outside.

"Almost there, be patient! The wedding is not today," he chuckled, taking his jacket off to avoid the same situation as before. He scanned over the selection he was supposed to try, and picked a green set that looked more like black. He wasn't even sure if that was really green, but it looked great, nonetheless.

He got dressed in time record, and except for the tie, he felt ready to even go receive an Oscar. Maybe an Oscar was a bit too much of a stretch, seeing as he knows nothing about cinema or the sort, but that's probably the best way to express his feelings. Taking a last look at himself in the mirror, he got out of his cabin to show his friend his new look.

"What ya think?" He asked shyly, turning around until he was facing Harry, again.

"My honest answer?" Danny saw the boy frown. "You look great, but I can't believe you don't know how to tie a tie," Harry cracked in a huge smile, pulling his best man in a hug.

"You prick! I thought you were going to say I looked like shit!" He shoved a giggling Harry away.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Dougie cleared his throat, earning attention from the brunet duo, the two eyeing him with suspicion. "Relax, it's not a prank! Gosh!"

At Dougie's words to _"come forth"_, Tom emerged from behind an open door of a cabin, looking rather shy. He was smartly dressed in black, and his hair was combed in a different way than he usually does. Dougie saw Danny and Harry blink a few times, eyes slightly bulging, and grinned to himself. He's the one responsible for Tom's new hairstyle.

"Looking really smart, mate!" Harry rushed to give him Tom another of his bones crushing hugs. The writer just patted the groom's back, his eyes pleading for help, which Dougie indulged, trying to pry his fiancé from his friend.

Danny watched the whole scene from his spot, still mesmerized by Tom's look. He would never have admitted it out loud, but he certainly thought the blond looked extremely good in that suit. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to acknowledge Dougie standing by his side, until he felt an arm loop around his shoulders.

"I'm so glad they're getting along," Dougie pointed to where Harry was currently grabbing Tom's hair, asking him 'his secret' and embarrassing the blond. "Even knowing Haz can be a little overwhelming with his friendliness," he chuckled.

"Yeah, Harry can be a handful, sometimes," Danny added, eyes still trained on Tom.

"He's looking amazing, don't you think?"

"'Course he is! He's getting married!" he beamed in his northern accent.

"I wasn't talking about Harry, Danny," he caught the curly-haired boy off guard, making him almost choke on his words before replying.

"I s'ppose," he mumbled, fully aware of the sly grim on Dougie's face.

~#~

The remainder of their day went more smoothly and without any major incident. They all had lunch in a restaurant where Harry and Dougie go regularly, then making their way to go check on more details of the wedding, like buffet and decoration. Harry was fine with it being just their families and friends on a beach, but Dougie was adamant he wanted he wanted a _"prince's dream wedding"_. That was, until Tom reminded him that "princes" don't dream of marrying, earning double middle fingers from his friend.

"We're now heading for the boring stuff. You two better find something else to do," Harry yawned. "Believe me on this one."

"He's _partially_ right," Dougie slapped his fiancé behind his head. "We'll call you when we're finished, to pick you guys up."

Tom and Danny looked at each other in discomfort. Neither of them were keen on spending more time than necessary in the other's company. Not after their 'little moment' at the Royal Thread.

"Come on, guys! We're already past the hostility stage, right?" Dougie jumped inside Harry's car. "And if you don't want to stay together, that's fine. It's not like you're going to get lost in this city."

"We have your new numbers, and you have ours. Everything's fine," Harry revved the engine. "Please, try to stay safe, kids."

"Okay, _dads_," Tom replied sarcastically, making Danny laugh.

"Aww, don't you love when they're cute, honey?" Dougie turned to Harry, stroking the brunet's cheek, making him chuckle. "I'm so proud of our children, all grown-up!"

"Get lost, Poynter!" Danny said in annoyance.

The car sped up and left him and Tom behind. Both stood there, watching as their friends disappeared, leaving them to find some distraction till they're done with the preparations.

"Err... I'm going to the mall. Dougie told me about this store I _have_ to see, and I want to check it out. I don't think you're one for this kind of things, so I'll be on my way," Tom rushed the words, turning around as he was about to dash. His movement was halted when he felt a large, warm hand, grabbing him by the wrist.

"I'll... go with you," Danny felt Tom flinch under his touch and immediately regretted his action, loosening his grip around the blond's wrist. "I mean, I don't mind, and apart from Harry, there's not many people I know here. Seven years, remember?"

Tom tried to recompose himself, before turning to face blue eyes etched with what he thought was sadness. He remembered that Danny didn't got to finish school and went away two years before him, so his statement made sense. Besides, he was never the most popular guy himself, in their years. Dougie was basically his only friend, so he could understand Danny's feelings.

"Okay, Daniel. But you better buy me something for having to put with you all day long," he stuck his tongue in the air. What prompted him to do so, is still a misery, but Danny didn't seem to mind, and he took the opportunity to free himself from the boy's grip.

"But I'm the one choosing it. I can't have you leaving me broke on the first time we hang out together," the brunet laughed, starting to walk ahead of Tom.

For a instant, Tom froze on the spot. _"Would that count as a date?_ _What if Daniel himself thinks it's a date? But why would he think it's a date, anyway?"_ He felt a wave of anxiety wash over him, when Danny called from distance, waving one of his large hands.

"This is going to be a huge mistake," Tom sighed. "But I won't fall for the same trick. Not twice," he took a deep breath, before running after Danny, to tell him he was going in the opposite direction of their destination.


	5. Easy to Bruise

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not related to McFly in any possible way.

A/N: _**Mariany**__, Bem-vinda! :D Espero que continue gostando! XX_

_I hope this one won't get you all confused. I decided to try something a bit __**different**__. ;) Hehehe!_

Chapter V

"You're kidding, right?" Tom was trying to decide on _how_ to react to Dougie's news.

"I've been sitting here with a nearly broken nose, being scolded by the most 'lovely' nurse in the whole school. I'm pretty sure this _must_ count as_ some_ seriousness, _Tomnkins_."

"You tell me Harold Judd asked to hang out with you, and I'm the one joking around? Are you even listening to yourself?" The otherwise calm and soothing tone, now replaced by a exasperated one.

"You wouldn't believe how concerned he was," Dougie smiled, bringing a hand to his nose, when he felt his bruise sting at the movement of his facial muscles. "He didn't let go of me even after I bit his nipple."

"Wait. You _what_?" Tom's face went pale. "What _exactly _you two did after you left? Oh, God! Don't answer that!"

"No funny ideas, mate. I wanted him to put me down, and as you saw, my hands were occupied with my bleeding nose, so I could only use my teeth. But that didn't work so well, as he just held me tighter," his blue eyes sparkling whenever he spoke of Harry doings.

"Now Judd is your white knight? He has a girlfriend, Dougs! Not to mention he's always picking on us."

"I know, and I'm not saying I'm forgiving him for just being gallant, but wouldn't be nice if we could all live in harmony? At least, that was the first time I saw him being sorry about _anything_."

"Sorry about his own sore arse, afraid you would tell what really happened! I'm sure you only got hit in the face because he bounced the ball with too much force."

"Exactly! It also makes a good opportunity to get revenge, don't you think?" Dougie smirked, the cogs in his mind already turning to produce a plan to get back at Harry.

~#~

They were at P.E. class when everything happened. Neither Dougie or Tom could be said as the most eager people to ever attend Mr. Harris class, but there wasn't much they could do to escape their fate. To make things worse, they were training with basket balls, divided in pairs, which their teacher designated. The exercise was pretty simple: facing each other, each student would bounce the ball on the floor for their partner to catch. Things would have gone smoothly if Dougie didn't got partnered with Harold Judd, and Tom to Daniel Jones.

Judd and Jones –or Junes, like they were known for being inseparable– were the residents troublemakers of their school. Even if they weren't total bullies, most of the students would prefer to stay clear from them, and only interact with the mischief duo if completely unavoidable or necessary. By the time Mr. Harris finished assigning all pairs, Tom felt like the man had issued their death penalty.

"Great! Talk about a rotten luck," he glared after his teacher's back. "It would be more kind of him if he just pushed us from the rooftop."

"Calm down, Tom," Dougie tried to assure the boy. "It's not like they'll punch us or something! You worry too much!"

"Or it's you who doesn't worry enough," he pulled the blond to a far corner, out of their classmates' earshot. "What if they use this 'training' as an excuse to hurt us? It could perfectly pass as 'an accident'."

"Let's stay alert and cover each other's back, then," Dougie smiled, pulling Tom with him by his hand.

"The boyfriends are ready to play?" The blond duo turned, finding Harry with a ball under his arm. Danny was right next to him, laughing at his friend's remark.

"Me and my 'boyfriend' can beat you and _yours_ any day," Dougie narrowed his eyes, putting a brave façade. He may be little, but his sharp tongue was something to be reckoned with.

Harry was caught off guard by the cheeky reply and Danny laughed even more, only stopping when the brunet –even if all those blond highlights– hit him in the head.

"Not afraid of losing some teeth, aren't we, Poynter?" He stepped closer, entering the personal space of the smaller boy.

"I don't think you're _that_ stupid, Judd," Tom got beside Dougie. Danny mimicked him and they were now all facing each other, as if read to brawl, when a loud whistle made itself heard.

"Poynter, Fletcher, Judd, and Jones! Get back in here. **Now!**" A thunderous voice made the four boys jump, scared by the fact it was even louder than a gymnasium full of screaming teenagers.

Not wanting to get on the man's bad side, they obliged, positioning themselves to start the exercise. Tom thought Danny and Harry had a natural advantage, since they were slightly older and were good in everything that evolved using muscles instead of brains. He often wondered how those two could ever be allowed to left Year 1. The training went on without much trouble –except for Danny passing the ball in a way to throw his partner off balance–, but Tom found himself more focused on hearing the bell ring and ending that hell.

"Argh!" A familiar scream pulled the chubby boy back to earth. Dougie was on the floor, hands over his face. And was that blood?

Tom dashed over to his friend, throwing the ball behind him, absent-mindedly hitting Danny in the head. He knelt beside Dougie trying to ask him what happened, when Harry also knelt and swept Dougie in his skinny arms, despite the bleeding boy's protests.

"Mr. Harris, I'm taking him to see Ms. McQueen, sir! His nose is bleeding!" Harry shouted, carrying the boy.

"I'm going with him, too!" Tom announced.

"Judd is more than capable of taking care of Poynter. Fletcher, you go back to finish your training," the bearded man spoke with an authoritative voice.

Tom felt like protesting further, though he knew he wouldn't win against his teacher. He watched as Harry carried his friend out of the gymnasium.

"He's going to be fine. It shouldn't be nothing too serious," Danny said, spinning the ball on his index finger. "Is he okay?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Tom spat viciously. "This is your fault, as well!"

"My fault? Now you lost it, four-eyes Fletcher!" Danny hit Tom in the guts with a heavy pass, the ball knocking the blonde on his arse. "That's why I don't like playing nice with people."

Danny walked away, feigning something to be dispensed from the remainder of class. Tom watched the freckled shoulders follow the same way his injured friend and Harry took, air got caught in his throat when he saw something like disappointment, in those blue eyes, when the boy looked back at him.

"Daniel Jones actually tried to be nice... to me?" He got up, still confused about everything that happened.

~#~

"Are we really sticking to this crazy plan?" Tom sighed, still not fully understanding how Dougie always talked him into these situations.

"Hell, yeah! Operation _"Obliterating Junes",_ ready to begin!" Dougie saluted.

"When I die, I'm going straight to heaven, since being your friend must count as some sort of purgatory on earth," he sighed again.

"Just remember to look like you're enjoying yourself, ok? After that we'll split, come back home, and record some _evidence_."

The plan, as Dougie saw it, was flawless. The four would hang out, like in a double date, and at some point they would split and return home and try to trick the troublemakers into kissing them in front of hidden cameras. Tom wasn't comfortable with the whole idea –being himself in a relationship and everything– but if they could pull it off, they would have control over the Junes duo and be free from their pestering clutches for the rest of their lives. Or, like Tom pointed out to Dougie, the rest of their school life, since he didn't have plans of looking those two in the face ever again.

Arriving at their meeting spot, they found the brunet duo already waiting, ten minutes earlier than expected. Neither of them was in their regular clothes, but it didn't look like they were going to a party, either. Tom and Dougie were decently clothed too, so they could look their best without raising suspicions. They all shook hands briefly, Dougie and Harry's handshake lingering a little too much, as Tom have observed.

"How is your nose?" Harry asked, looking closely at the swelled cartilage.

"It's fine. Give me some more days and I'll be back to my old self," Dougie dismissed it, a little uncomfortable with the blue eyes scanning his face.

"What are we doing first?" Tom asked, consulting every face for an answer, except for Danny's. The brunet was still staring at the ground, only mumbling one-word sentences like 'yes', 'no' and 'maybe'.

"There's this spot where me and Danny go to play all kinds of games," Harry offered, his eyes never leaving Dougie's face. "We can grab some food after that. Don't worry, it'll be my treat as an apology."

"Sounds great," Dougie beamed, trying to shake a feeling that Harry may be looking at him way too much. If his plan was to seduce the brunet, he's accomplishing the task fairly easily, he thought.

The gang headed to a small shop which turned out to be filled with game machines of all kinds. Pump, Air Hockey, Pinball, Claw Crane, a vast pool of options for teenagers and kids to spend all their money on golden tokens. The establishment wasn't too crowded and Tom associated it to the fact its location was almost hidden from plain view, making him smile at the thought of tapping some bricks in a nearby wall and go buy his first wand for his first year in a school for wizards. Maybe he should stop reading so many books.

"You two wait here," Harry turned to face Dougie and his friend. "I'll go with Danny buy some tokens," he dragged a freckled arm with him, disappearing behind a row of racing game machines.

~#~

"I don't know why you dragged into this mess, Haz," Danny folded his arms over the counter, letting his face rest on them, as they waited for Mrs. Brown, the shop owner, to handle them some tokens.

"Idiot! Do I have to do all the thinking?" Harry hissed. "I almost broke Poynter's nose, but he kept quiet so far. What do you think will happen if he tells Mr. Harris it was all my fault?"

"I thought he would have forgiven you, by now?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm planning on playing the chivalry card on him," He smirked. "I'm 100% sure he's into boys, so it'll play out perfectly."

"Haz, you have a girlfriend **and** you were straight, last time I checked," Danny now had his chin on his hands.

"But Poynter went with this 'hanging out' idea, nonetheless. See where I'm getting at?"

"Uh... no?"

"I'm not sure if you're too innocent, too stupid, or both Dan," Harry sighed, his features quickly changing in a smile, thanking Mrs. Brown for the golden coins. "We'll pretend to be friends with them for some time, and the day they try a move on us, we tell the whole school!"

"I don't like this plan, Harry. I'm not into lads. And Fletcher has a girlfriend, too," he opened his hands to get his share of tokens. "I don't hate him to the point of doing something like tha'."

"It's a bit too late for that. Now turn your charm on, and make that four-eyes _drool_ over you," he elbowed his friend, urging him to go back to where they left the other boys waiting.

Danny lingered a little while on his spot, before walking after Harry. He wasn't okay with this stupid plan. Teasing and playing pranks on them, was one thing; another thing, was to toy with their feelings and trample all over their hearts. This was too much _even _for them. Even then, what choice did he have? He couldn't simply bale out on his best friend, who helped him so many times before.

"_Sometimes you do things you don't want to help the ones you love, I guess," _he thought, whilst trying to get a more convincing look on his face.

~#~

Danny lightened up considerably for the rest of the afternoon. He even addressed Tom in his conversation, making the blond a little sceptical at first, but soon enjoying the extra company. The four boys played pretty much on every machine they saw. Each of them claimed a title of 'King of Games', after beating the other 3 three: Dougie, the Pump King, ruling over dancing games; Tom, the Sniper King, mercilessly shooting down every target on his way; Danny, the Air Hockey King, good reflexes and fast movements; and finally Harry as the Brawl King, pulling all the existent combos in fighting games with terrific ease.

Tired from all the movement –especially from air hockey and Pump– they went to wolf down some burgers at a café Tom and Dougie went to every single week. After a well deserved meal, the boys said their goodbyes, Harry taking Dougie home, after so much insistence. Danny and Tom stood awkwardly watching the two disappear around the corner.

"Well, I guess I'm going, too," Tom smiled and held his hand out. "Sorry for screaming with you, earlier."

"Don't say it, I'm the one who hit you with a ball. But you did the same when you dashed to check on Poynter," Danny chuckled, shaking Tom's hand.

"I did? Oh, my God! I'm sorry!" His dimple showed as he laughed. "That makes us even, then" he pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," the brunet replied, still paying attention to the lone dimple poking on those rosy cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Jones."

"Wait," Danny grabbed Tom's arm. "If you don't mind, can I walk you home? I mean, if it's not weird or anything."

"Okay," Tom said, after giving it some thought. Dougie hadn't said anything about _not_ making friends with him. _"What's the worst that could happen?"_ he thought, walking the way back to his house, chatting with the boy walking beside him.


	6. Skinny Love

_Disclaimer: Also known as a huge "nope", since I don't own a thing. Disney elements are just references to pop culture and all things belong to their rightful owners._

Chapter VI

"Thomas?" Tom felt a large hand shake him back to reality. "Wake up, we're almost there."

After debating the best way to arrive at their destination, Tom convinced Danny to get a bus –the line with the longest route– so they could see more from the city, after all, the two have been gone for at least five years! They awkwardly sat side by side the whole ride, Tom closer to the window, none of them really talking, what made the writer slowly drift into slumber, seeing London's scenery pass by his window in a blur.

"Oh, my God!" He almost jumped from his seat, face and ears reddened with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Daniel! I guess I just fell asleep and didn't even realise I was–"

"Would you shut up for a second?" The brunet cut in, annoyed with all that rambling. "Obviously, you would fall asleep since you didn't get much sleep last night, and I didn't help a bit, staying silent the whole time. Let's say it was _our_ fault, 'kay?"

"Thanks... It won't happen again!" Tom rushed the words, still not believing that the player let him go easily.

"But next time you fall asleep on my shoulder, I'll _punch_ you awake, clear?" Danny looked pretty serious for a moment, making Tom blink and swallow a lump in his throat, but soon burst into laughter at the blond's reaction. "I'm kidding! It's not like your drool had ruined my shirt or anything."

"God! I drooled on you?" Tom brought a hand instinctively to wipe his mouth, horrified by his own unconscious actions.

"Nope, but your reaction was definitely worth a lie!" Danny roared with laughter, doubling himself up.

"You arsehole! You're the worst!" Tom shoved the other boy in the arm, looking at him indignantly. His anger only dissipated when he started laughing, too. It seemed like it's impossible not to laugh along with Danny.

"Let's go, or we'll miss our stop," he got up from his seat, waiting for Tom to go ahead of him.

"Chivalry won't save your wallet, Daniel. You still _owe_ me a present for letting you tag along, or have you thought I'm one of those teenage girls who swoon over you?"

"Bugger! I was hoping to win you over with my natural charms!" He shrugged. "Guess it didn't work too well."

"Shut it and get moving, Jones," Tom made his way to the bus door, noticing how the other passengers stared weirdly at them.

~#~

"This is just like a dream," Tom marvelled at the sight of the shop Dougie told him about.

There were dozens of kids –of all ages– with their parents, buying stuff or simply appreciating the magical vibe coming from the place. At the entrance your were greeted by Mickey and Minnie, each on one side of the sliding doors, arms extended showing _"the way to paradise"_, like Tom had thought. The whole shop had a cartoon feeling to it, with curvy shapes, everything especially colourful, a wind chime with characters from 'The Little Mermaid' floating above their heads.

"You gotta be kidding me," Danny took a good look at Tom's target. "Why didn't ya tell me you were talking about a shop for _kids_? Are you dimwitted or the sort?"

"Just. Remember. _You._ Are. The. One. Who. Insisted. To. Come. With. Me." Tom's accusing finger poked Danny's chest punctuating each word of his sentence. Seems like they were doing it pretty often, always getting things on a physical level. "I even told you, and I quote myself, _"I don't think you're one for this kind of things, so I'll be on my way"_ ," he made air quotes with both hands, staring at Danny with annoyance.

"You could have told me that much! I'm not going in a place for kids _without _having _one_ around," he threw his freckled arms in the air, spinning on his heels.

"Oh, you're _so_ going in!" Tom halted the boy, grabbing him by the wrist in the same manner Danny did earlier. "Who do you think is going to pay for me?" He started pulling the grumpy brunet with him. He knew it would be physically easy for the player to break free from his grip, but for some reason, the boy didn't protest against it in any other way than just verbally.

"_Where did he get such strength? Is he possessed by something?"_ Danny thought.

It's not he hadn't _tried _to free himself, it's just that he _couldn't. _Maybe he shouldn't underestimate Tom's passion for Disney stuff? Still trying to find out what was happening, he saw himself being dragged among children running wild everywhere. He thought of having kids one day, but the thought was pushed back now that he's a little scared of so many of them running amok, like little hamsters on a coffee-only diet.

"Does that mean I'm only worth what's in my wallet? You're not that different from those girls I've dated before. They only cared about the 'football player'," he confessed.

"I don't give a flying fuck about that; we're not even friends! And why would you do such an absurd comparison?"

"Thomas, there are kids around."

Tom wanted the earth to open a hole and swallow him, seeing all those little faces staring at him in shock. He quickly pulled Danny into an alley far from the children, wanting to punch the curly-haired boy having too much fun with the situation, as it seemed. Sick of all that giggling, Tom hit Danny on the face with a fluffy, giant Nemo.

"Serves you right, for laughing at me," he said, triumphantly looking at a gobsmacked Danny.

"You're dead, Fletcher," a Lighting McQueen lands on Tom's face, dropping him on his arse.

Danny continues his assault, quick straddling the boy, now in a full pillow –or rather, cushion– fight, both giggling like kids. They only stopped their fight when a girl from the staff told them to behave themselves, or she would have to ask them to leave. She also mumbled something about them being a "cute couple", although neither caught her words. Panting, Danny got up and offered Tom a hand, bringing the blond up with him.

"Now that I have _found_ Nemo, I'm taking him with me," Tom smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I'm paying for this."

"I'm not a man who goes back on his word," Danny shook his head in response. "It'll match your pyjamas and I'll buy this..."

"Lighting McQueen?" Tom offered, seeing as Danny didn't have a clue about the character he was holding.

"I'll buy this _car_, so we can set our score later. No way I'll lose to you!"

"The great Daniel Jones buying children stuff for himself? Wow, who would've thought it would be converted in a little more than fifteen minutes," Tom chuckled.

"We'll see about that when we got home. Let's see what more we can find."

"Okay," he sighed contently. _"Maybe Daniel isn't such a bad company, after all."_

~#~

Harry and Dougie successfully finished their task and just got back to Harry's car. The brunet exhaled in relief that their day was over, reclining on his seat. Things were going rather smoothly with the preparations, but he would prefer to just go to Las Vegas and marry Dougie there, as it had been a thousand times _easier_ and _faster_.

"What now? Do we call the boys to pick them up?" he asked Dougie, who was in a similar position, his eyes closed.

"Can I ask a question?" blue met blue, each gazing oh his lover's eyes, a trace of a smile on both faces.

"You don't answer a question with another question, smartarse," Harry chuckled, pinching Dougie's cheek.

"I'll answer after you have answered my question," he tried that innocent look that gets the other boy every time.

"Fire away, Dougs."

"Do you reckon there's a certain tension between Tom and Danny?" He nibbled on his lower lip. "I mean, like in 'sexual tension', the sort you can cut with a _chain saw_."

"What– where does that come from?" Harry frowned for a second, realising the serious tone Dougie have used.

"I don't know," the blond shrugged. "After all that thing with those stupid plans we made about seducing the rival duo, I feel like something went_ really_ wrong with those two."

"Well, you told me Tom was against the plan, just as much as Danny. We're the fools who got beat in their own game, really falling for each other."

"Yeah, and we kept pretending like we were acting 'according to the plan'. It took some time for Tom to forgive me," he scratched his head, uneasiness from the bad memories filling his body.

"Danny punched me in the face," Harry pinched his nasal bridge. "Still don't understand why he hadn't pursued a boxing career. His jab is ace," he laughed.

Dougie smiled, thinking about how the plan backfired completely, neither him or Harry could get revenge as they started to enjoy their relationship and had to came clean to each other. Sometimes, love can be found in unexpected places.

"Back to the main topic, though. How do you know Danny and Tom have something, Dougs?"

"I don't, but sometimes I feel like if they really let themselves go, they would be happier. I know they're straight but–"

"Not a good reason. I had a girlfriend before you seduced and corrupted me."

"Says the boy who wanted me to make the first move on him, so he could tell the whole school about it," Dougie rolled his eyes. "Love got nothing to do with gender. If you were really happy with her, your heart wouldn't have reached for someone else."

"It's not fair, coming from the boy who intended to do the same thing and worse yet, planned on recording it on video!"

Both had a fit of laughter, before calming down enough for Harry to drive and Dougie to call Tom. They decided it would be better to discuss the matter at home, not wanting to let their friends wait any longer. Still Dougie couldn't erase those theories from his mind. He even remembered how Danny looked at Tom when he saw the writer in his best man suit, admiration filling those blue eyes. Dougie was bent on getting his much needed answers, and he would do it soon.

~#~

The four boys arrived at the Judd-Poynter household a bit before dinner time. Harry rushed inside to prepare their meal and Dougie followed to help him, leaving Tom and Danny behind to take their bags inside. Besides Nemo and Lighting McQueen, the player bought a Mickey shirt, an alarm clock, some copies of many Kingdom Hearts, and a pair of mouse ears. Tom didn't accept at first, but after Danny bought all that stuff, he simply stated that he didn't have need for any of those silliness, and would rather give it to Tom.

"And the day is over," Danny opened the door for Tom, stretching himself a bit, to release some tension from his shoulders.

"A long day, if you ask me," Tom got out the car, holding all his bags as he thanked the other boy.

"Sorry you got stuck with me all day," Danny cast his eyes down, looking a little disappointed.

"I was sorry about that, too," Tom said with a stony face. "But then, you proved to be an amazing company and I really had fun. I wasn't expecting that," he said the last part with a dimpled smile, lifting Danny's spirit.

"Do my ears deceive me? _Thomas Fletcher_ just complimented me?"

"What you mean by that, _Daniel Jones_? I don't think you even know what 'deceive' means."

They just stared at each other with narrowed eyes, for a few seconds, in absolute silence. Any person passing would take it as a stare contest, or maybe they just wanted to see who could kill the other first only with their gaze. Being the easy laugh he is, Danny cracked laughing first. Tom pumped a fist in the air, followed by a silly happy dance.

"I always win! I can beat your sore arse any time!"

"Stuff it, Thomas! You only won cause I can't stay serious for so long. Next time I'm picking the challenge!"

"If you insist on stringing so many defeats, what can I do?"

"We'll be playing one of Harry's games after dinner. Let's see how sorry you'll be about these words, then."

"Whatever you say, Daniel. But I'll be taking a shower first," Tom made his way to the door.

"I don't see what for. You'll need one after I mop the floor with you," at those words, brown eyes turned back to stare at blue ones. Tom let his bags drop to his feet, walking large steps back to Danny, his gaze piercing the curly-haired boy's soul. He raised a hand and Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the incoming punch.

"Thank you for today," Tom said, quickly throwing his arms around the freckled neck, hugging tightly. "I really enjoyed our little tour."

Danny just stood there without reaction. When his brain finally processed what was happening, Tom was already back to his bags, the warmth from his body gone and telling him to lock Harry's car, as the vehicle owner left the keys with him. Tom happily scrambled inside like it was Christmas, being followed by a dumbfound Danny, a few steps behind. For some reason, the player's features softened, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess, you may be right," Harry whispered in his Dougie's ear, as they watched their friends outside, from the window. "There's clearly something going on between them; even if they don't realise it themselves."

"I'm more than just a pretty face, you know?" Dougie grinned. His Wedding's resolution –like a New Year's resolution, but with the obvious differences– would be getting those two to acknowledge their feelings.


	7. Too Many Barriers

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stereophonics, Kelly Jones or his voice. Same goes to McFly. *sighs*_

_A/N: Yeah, I'm shamelessly throwing song references because I **really** like music. I think I'll have a NC fanmix compiled by the end of the story. Haha!_

_Thank you for reading, boys and girls! :D_

Chapter VII

"Come on, kids," Harry yelled from downstairs, "dinner is ready!"

At the sound of Harry's voice, Danny and Tom dashed in, trying to outrun the other, resourcing to shirt grabbing and light shoves. Tom reached his seat and beamed, whilst Danny let a loud groan in frustration.

"What's this commotion all about?" Harry eyed the two, wondering why they were acting like seven years old kids.

"We bet who would get here first," Tom replied, still trying to catch his breath, with a seemingly everlasting smile. "Of course you already know the result, Harry."

"Danny, what the hell?" Harry laughed. "How can someone who makes a living from running, lose to a writer!"

"He cheated! He threw his towel on my face before running off!" Danny picked a pea and threw it at Tom, hitting the boy square in the forehead.

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed, "Why is losing to a writer that bad? I'm currently way more athletic than I used to be!"

"Yeah, yeah. This is all great, but have you boys washed your hands?" Dougie joined them, his hair still damp from shower, a towel on his right shoulder.

Danny and Tom exchanged challenging looks, and before the couple knew it, their best mates were already dashing back to the bathroom, teasing and shouting at each other along the way. Dougie chuckled, getting closer to kiss his fiancé.

"They seem to be getting along rather nicely," he put his hands behind the Harry's neck bringing their lips together, in a brief kiss. "I just don't get why they're–"

"Acting like seven years-old?" the brunet offered, a smile with a frown and a smile.

"Yeah. It's better than having them bickering all the time, though."

"Danny's highly competitive. Not as much as me, but I reckon I must rubbed off on him," Harry spun with Dougie, stopping when they heard many footsteps in the distance.

"I win!" Danny took his seat, his smile threatening to split his face in two.

Tom walked in looking like he had just dipped his head –down to his shoulders– in a pool, water dripping from his locks on what's left of dry fabric on his shirt. He glared at Danny, who just laughed to his heart's content.

"I don't think I need to ask what happened," Dougie sighed, taking Tom to his seat.

He took off the boy's shirt, drying his friend with his own towel, intently watching as Danny eyes zoomed in on Tom's star._"Bingo!" _He smirked to himself, now drying Tom's hair with with a vigorous friction of the cloth in his hands, only stopping when he heard Tom muffled voice say something.

"What, _Tomnkins_?"

"I said," Tom shoved him away, "I still need my scalp. You were that close to setting it on fire."

The three boys laughed, breaking the trance Danny was in. Why was him so fascinated with Tom's tattoo? It wasn't particularly a master-piece, and Danny himself has tons of tattoos. Maybe was it the simplicity of that figure, or how a star perfectly describes the blond and his smile, which can shine no matter how dark it is around him? He didn't want to dwell on all of that for much longer, for it wasn't right to have those thoughts about the other man, he decided.

~#~

"Thank you, Harry! Another delicious meal, I must add," Tom rose from his spot, yawning a bit.

"You're welcome, mate. I love it when people enjoy my cooking," Harry smiled. "Dougs said you're not a bad cook yourself. Maybe, I'll get a chance to prove something of yours?"

"I'm not sure I'm _that_ good, but we can work something out. I'll make tomorrow's dessert."

"Please! I need some of your mouth-watering special pudding!" Dougie jumped with excitement on his seat. "Don't you want to taste it, Danny?"

"I'm not one for sweets..." the boy trailed off, and he could see Tom frown slightly. "But of course, I'd love to." He tried with shy smile, looking straight into those brown eyes.

"It's decided!" Dougie slammed his fist on the table, surprising everyone. "Tomorrow, we'll have some pudding and it's gonna be awesome!"

"You two can go to your room, we'll take care of the dishes," Harry got up, being stopped by Tom grabbing his arm.

"No," the writer shook his head, "I'll take care of this, you two had a long day. _You_ go to your room. I'll tidy everything."

"We can't–"

"I'll help him," Danny stated, much to everyone's surprise, cutting Harry's mid-sentence.

"Thanks, guys. We owe you one," Dougie rushed Harry to their room, casting his fiancé an assertive look. The couple said their goodbyes and left, but not before Harry showed them where to find his video game. He was sure his guests weren't going to sleep right away, seeing how competitive they were acting, ever since they got back.

"Let me guess, your plan already started, right?" Harry whispered, when they were already upstairs, still not wanting the other two to hear him.

"You know me so well, Haz," Dougie bit the muscular shoulder in front of him. "If you can be silent like this all night, we can do something even _better_." He opened the door, pushing Harry inside, shutting it tightly behind them.

~#~

Tom was starting to feel more comfortable around Danny. Not even his dream remembering –for lack of better wording– 'their past' was enough to help him to be more wary of staying in the player's company. They were already finished with the dish washing, Tom with his back to Danny, taking care of leaving the sink pristine.

"Thomas?" He heard the voice from behind him come out almost as a whisper. He decided it was better to ignore it, as it seemed like Danny didn't really mean for those words to escape his lips.

"Thomas?" This time with more energy, making the blond go back on his decision.

"Yeah, Daniel?"

"Do you think– do you think we could _really_ be friends? Someday, I mean."

Tom felt his whole body stiffen. Where did that one come from? Just because they had a nice day together and were now in proper talking terms, didn't mean they would be best friends or anything. The writer pondered what could be a better answer, when he heard footsteps, a warm body getting closer. He could feel the heat from Danny's body on his naked back, as well as the rugged breathing on his neck. Shivers ran down his spine, and he closed his eyes for a second, before retaking control over himself.

"Wow, look at the time! Guess I'm going to bed earlier," he deflected, using what he thought was the lamest excuse ever extracted from an awfully scripted film. He stepped aside, aware of Danny's closeness, making his way around the boy, back to the kitchen door. "See you upstairs!"

Danny watched the whole scene with a heavy heart. Tom practically _fled _without even answering his question. If he didn't want to be friends, he could have been honest with him; he was already prepared for that possibility. It already took him so much to accept the idea that deep down inside he may not dislike the blond as much as he thought.

"I know I acted like a dick to you, but I thought you wanted a new start, Thomas," he spoke mainly to himself, turning off the lights and heading upstairs.

His mind was buzzing with doubt. He had spent good seven years without Tom's friendship, so why would him be _needing_ the other boy's approval, all of sudden? Even then, 'seven years' was a hell of a stretch, as the only time they _had_ something that could_ remotely _resemble a friendship, was when Harry went with that stupid plan of seducing the blond friends. Naturally, things gone wary when both sides discovered each other's true intentions. To make things worse, Dougie and Harry started a real relationship –in secrecy–, putting a strain on both friendships.

"_I almost ruined Hazza's face," _Danny mused. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice he was already at the door leading to his and Tom's room. Door knob in hand, he debated with himself for long ten minutes if he should or shouldn't go in, after Tom had ran on him.

~#~

Tom's heart almost stopped when he heard footsteps in the corridor outside. He wasn't, by any means, ready to talk to Danny, or explain why he ran off without answering such a simple question. Looking back at their day together, he was even the one who suggested a 'new start' for them. He felt something inside him spread, immediately recognising it as uneasiness; for some reason, he was scared to let Danny in his life.

"Shit!" he cursed in a whisper, hearing a click coming from the door. He promptly covered himself and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Several seconds later, there was still no sign of another person in the room, so Tom probed around with a semi-closed eye. Upon noticing that Danny wasn't, in fact, there, he sat up with his back against the headboard.

"He's not sleeping in the living room, is he?" Curiosity got the best of him, and Tom silently exited the room, checking for any sign of human activity inside the house. It seemed like there's nobody downstairs and Danny wouldn't want to be with Harry and Dougie, at the moment, for _obvious_ reasons.

"The bathroom," he snapped his fingers, feeling like the very embodiment of Sherlock Holmes. Leaning against the door, he could hear water running and a male voice singing. "He sings?" Tom quickly covered his own mouth, as the words got out in a much louder tone than he intended.

"What a beautiful voice he has," he tried to make out the lyrics, and his jaw dropped to the floor when he finally recognised it as one of his favourite songs, "Mr. Writer" by Stereophonics.

Tom had never been a man to believe in things like 'coincidence'. Things in this world all happened for a reason, even if we don't fully realise it or think it's fair. Maybe he's over analysing things, but could it be that the brunet was trying to talk to _him _in some way? Not that Danny would know he was outside the door, listening to him sing, but the lyrics were _too_ appropriate for that moment.

_Are you so lonely?_

_Don't even know me_

_But you'd like to stone me_

_Mr. Writer, why don't you tell it like it is?_

_Why don't you tell it like it really is?_

_Before you go on home_

"Ok. I'm a writer, I don't really know Daniel –as I just found out he has a incredible voice–, but I'm sure I don't want to 'stone him'," he talked to himself. "Maybe, a punch, or a kick in the balls. That would suffice," Tom laughed a little too loud, and the singing abruptly stopped.

No more hearing noise from running water, the writer hopped about and back into his room. He quickly placed himself in bed, trying his best to look like he'd been sleeping for some time. "Let's hope he won't find out I was listening to him sing," he sighed inwardly.

~#~

Danny could swear he heard a laugh coming from outside the door. He turned the tap to halt the water, eyes scanning the place for a towel to cover himself. Not finding any, except for one he recognised as being Harry's, he cursed his own idiocy.

"What will you do now, you twat?" he asked his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Using Harry's would be an option, but there are certain boundaries in every friendship it's better not to cross, and using your mate's towel was _definitely_ one of them. He could have used his underwear instead, but there's really no point in drying yourself with clothes from a whole day in the city, after you got a shower to sleep clean. No better ideas occurred him, and the freckled boy just stood there, waiting for his skin to dry, much like clothes hanging from clothes line. When finally satisfied with the result, he headed for the door, being stopped by another thought that popped in his head.

"I'm naked," he blinked, looking at his nude reflection. It could seem obvious for some, but Danny hadn't thought of that, till he was dry to leave the bathroom. Looking at his clock, almost an hour passed by between him showering and drying, so everyone should already be asleep.

"Thomas should be asleep, and it's not like hadn't seen me naked," he picked his clothes, opening the door with caution, searching for any movement. He got out the bathroom and quickly tumbled into the room, after peering inside and seeing Tom asleep in bed. He tiptoed closer to the closet, covering himself with a heap of dirty clothes on his front, and fumbled through a drawer with his underwear, slipping inside white boxers.

"Now I'm ready for–" he bit a moan back, as he hit his knee on the bed, after turning the lights off. "Tha' went all right, for the most part," Danny smiled to himself, plopping himself in the couch and folding his arms under his head and trying to sleep.

Little he knew that Tom had witnessed his shenanigans, and was currently making a herculean effort to hold back a laugh.


	8. Take Care of Yourself

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing. *gross sobbing*_

_A/N: I'm currently working on a fanmix for NC! :D I really liked the idea and I need something to distract me from the fact that I won't be seeing McFly at Z Festival. :(_

Chapter VIII

"Blimey! I feel like a new person," Tom stretched his arms, shaking any remaining sleepiness off his body.

His first night at Dougie's felt like hell, with the nightmares and everything, but now he was ready to even take on a _lion_. He let his arms drop, and his right hand bumped into something soft. Ready to apologise –he didn't need another argument about who's groping who–, he glanced over to see Danny's pillow and an empty spot.

"_Right, he slept on the sofa," _the blond thought and turned his head to see Danny asleep, facing the couch, shoulders moving slightly with every deep breath he took. The boy looked peaceful enough for Tom to decide against waking him up, so he got up to take a shower and avoid any more awkwardness between them.

"What to do today?" he asked himself in the shower, letting cold water run through his hair, moving his head in circles under the cascade. "Maybe Dougs wants to spend a day out, just the two of us?" He made a mental note to ask his best friend later, wondering if there's anybody awake yet.

Quickly finishing his grooming ritual, the writer went back to his room to get dressed. He peeked over his shoulder to make sure Danny was still sleeping and proceeded to put his clothes on. Not that would be any reason for the brunet to watch him dressing.

"You're looking good, Fletcher," Tom said, winking at his own reflection. He wasn't the cocky kind about his looks, but a good night of sleep really did wonders to his spirits. Feeling extremely upbeat, he left the room, bounding downstairs. _"Today is going to be a good day,"_ he smiled to himself.

~#~

"Time to wake up, Haz," Dougie ran his fingers through his fiancé's hair. He had his ear pressed against Harry's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

"Someone's in a good mood," Harry chuckled. "Who are you?" he tried to hold a laugh, failing miserably.

"You say it like I _always_ wake up in a bad mood," he frowned, turning to look at those blue orbs he loved so much.

"No, but it's usually me who has to rush you out of bed. And it's pretty early!" A pair of strong arms enveloped Dougie, prompting him to close his eyes and marvel that heat surrounding his body. "What happened?"

"Maybe I got happy about the possibility of playing matchmaker for _Tomnkins_. He's the _sweetest _guy I know and deserves someone to make him happy," Dougie sighed.

"_Thanks_, babe," the brunet grunted in disapproval.

"Don't be jealous!" He laughed, slapping Harry in the arm. "You used to be a major prick, whilst Tom has always been sweet. Your past condemns you, _Judd_."

"Let's see how long you will last without this 'prick'," he shoved Dougie off bed, making the boy land on his naked arse.

"Babe, don't that! You know you're my white knight in shiny armour!" He cried in a melodramatic voice, making both laugh.

"See? Not even a full minute!" Harry threw him some clothes. "Come, it's breakfast time."

The couple got dressed and went downstairs holding hands, when Harry noticed a nice smell from the kitchen. He stopped to look at Dougie with a panicked expression, but the blond just squeezed his hand and pulled him.

"Seems like it wasn't just me in a good mood, right, Tommy?" Dougie let go of Harry's hand hugging Tom by the neck.

"Morning, Dougs," Tom chuckled, still making his delicious looking pancakes. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Tom. I thought Dougie were kidding when he said you cook," Harry eyed the products of Tom's work. Everything smelt and looked delicious. "Are you a chef, or something?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Tom shook his head, wearing his shy smile. "But I'll take it as a compliment, since your cooking is especially delicious."

"Thanks, mate," Harry stepped closer to simultaneously hug them. By now, Tom already accepted as a fact that this Harry was very affectionate, and seemed like he was starting to like him, as well. Good, 'cause he wouldn't mind having another close friend.

"Where's Danny?" Dougie asked, cutting their bonding moment short. He felt his friend flinch at the name. "Still sleeping?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded.

"Can you go wake him? I'll finish these for you," Harry spoke, taking the apron off Tom. By his actions and tone, the writer knew it wasn't really a question, and made his way upstairs, dreading what was going to happen next.

"Oooh, you made him go on purpose! You're evil incarnated!" Dougie smirked and pinched the Harry's bottom.

"Oi! Hands off my bum!" he wriggled, trying not to laugh. "Just wanted to test your theory."

Loud noises from steps were heard, a pale Tom popping up like he just had seen a ghost. The couple looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to get his breath back and speak.

"Daniel..." he gasped. "Daniel is..."

~#~

"How could you not notice it, Tom?" Dougie folded his arms, watching Harry knelt beside a feverish Danny, like the thermometer accused.

"It's not my fault that he's stupid enough to sleep with his hair wet!" Tom lashed out. "And the last time I checked, I wasn't his mother!"

"Will you two calm down? It's bad already to have him in this state, and all this arguing won't make him get any better," Harry got up carrying his friend in his arms. "Let's put him in bed, for now."

Tom and Dougie scrambled around getting pillows and blankets to make the sick boy more comfortable. The colour was drained from his face and his breathing quickened, making him inhale in small puffs.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Tom bit his bottom lip in apprehension. "Why the hell isn't him waking up?"

"Danny isn't fond of hospitals. He would kill us after he got better," Harry smiled, trying not to look too worried in front of the other two. "I got what we need in the bathroom cabinet. Just a second!" he fled the room. Coming back with some antipyretic and a glass of water, he and Dougie made Danny take the medication.

"What now?" Dougie asked no one in particular. Harry's phone rang and he excused himself, before he could say something else. _"Who could be calling at this hour in the morning?"_

"Seems like he's having a nightmare," Tom pointed to Danny's scrunched up face.

"At least, he's alive. The face you had when you told us, was one like he had died! I didn't know you cared so much for him, though."

"Wha– Of course not! I freaked out 'cause I couldn't wake him! He was shaking like palm trees in the wind and–"

"Bad news, guys," Harry announced, going back into the room. "I'm going to work and you will have to come with me," he pointed to Dougie.

"Me? What happened?"

"The other chef is sick, so they called me to ask for my help. As for you, seems like the decoration crew got our order all wrong and you'll have to pay them another visit," he exhaled, already feeling tired.

"Who's going to take care of Danny, then?" Their eyes immediately fell on Tom.

"Oh, nononono! No way in hell I'm playing nurse for him! I already have plans," Tom objected, raising his hands in the air.

"Come on, _Tomnkins_! This heart of yours is too pure to guard any resentment," Dougie pleaded, round puppy eyes shining.

"You won't get anything from me," he shook his head. "By the way, this is _my_ technique; it won't work on me. _Boa sorte!_"

Tom was almost out the door, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a glass-eyed Harry staring at him with begging eyes. In that moment, he knew he was screwed, with no way out.

~#~

"My next book will be called _"Karma is a bitch and will bite your arse (even if you don't deserve it)"_," Tom talked to himself, searching for some towels and a bowl with water to make Danny's fever subdue faster. "I hope this buys me a ticket straight to Heaven."

The writer grabbed the cloth and damp it, before wringing some of the water, placing it on the boy's forehead. A small smile took form on Danny's lips and his breathing seems to have returned to normal, as well. Tom considered for a moment that all of that could be one of Dougie's pranks, but he dismissed it as Harry's the one who took the feverish player's temperature.

"None of this would be happening if you took better care of yourself. I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you, as long as you kept your hands away form me," he wiped water and sweat from Danny's forehead, damping the clothe, again, in cool water.

"Tho... mas..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here. Be grateful for that," the blond made his way to the door.

"Tho... mas... Tom..."

Tom's eyes grew wide. His hearing was playing tricks on him. He had never been 'Tom' to Daniel Jones, so why would it start now? Walking back to bed, he tried calling out to Danny a few times.

"Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me? Are you there?" He wasn't even sure of what he was doing. Danny wasn't dead and he wasn't trying to contact him through an ouija board, so it all seemed a bit silly.

The player started thrashing in his sleep, and Tom got nervous, not knowing exactly what to do calm him down. He kept calling Tom's name, not showing any sign that he would wake up. Then, the blond remembered something he did whenever his sister got sick, and started running his fingers through those curls, saying some comforting words.

"I'm here, I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay," he soothed.

It didn't take long, until Danny was enjoying a peaceful slumber, snoring lightly. Tom stopped his action and a frown took over the freckled face. He could swear Danny was awake and laughing about everything.

"If you're secretly enjoying this situation, I swear you'll really _need_ a hospital," he glared at the male version of Sleeping Beauty.

Tom walked around the bed, sitting on the empty space on the mattress, with his back to the headboard, soon resuming caressing the player's head. The only thing he didn't expect, was to fall asleep due to boredom.

~#~

"I guess it went fine. At least, I didn't have to kill anyone," Dougie spoke on his phone.

"_That's a relief. I wouldn't like to spend our honeymoon visiting you in jail,"_ Harry's voice came through the receiver.

"Not a good idea, I agree," he giggled. "Are you coming back, already?"

"_Not for the next two hours,"_ the voice sighed. _"But don't worry about me, I'm more worried about leaving Tom and Danny alone."_

"Why, do you think they're _doing it_ in every room of our house?"

"_You're the most awful friend anybody could ever have!"_ Harry roared with laughter. _"Seriously, I'm worried about Dan. It happened once when we were kids, and his fever always come with some serious delirium."_

"Worry not, I'll be there in no time. But I can assure you he's in good hands," Dougie smiled, even though his fiancé couldn't see him.

"_Yeah, Tommy is a good lad, I know. See ya later, Dougs."_

"See ya, babe," Dougie ended the call, happy with Harry calling his friend 'Tommy'. His life couldn't get any better, and he smiled widely thinking of how lucky he was.

In a few minutes he got his car parked and made it to the living room. The boy called a few times, but no one replied. Determined in finding the other two, he walked to the spare room, calling for Tom in a lower tone. Upon opening the door quietly, Dougie saw a scene that shocked him more than his idea of walking in on Danny and Tom getting _steamy_.

"You've got to be kidding me..." he sighed, pulling his phone to take a picture of that moment.

Tom had one hand tangled in that mop of curls, whilst Danny rested his head on the blond's lap, the two sound asleep. Dougie thought of waking them up, but knowing Tom, he would definitely freak out about Danny hogging his lap like it's the most comfortable pillow in the world. He checked Danny's temperature and let his friends sleep for some more time, climbing down the stairs and sending Harry a message.

_Now I have proof. I dont even think they need my help. Fancy a double wedding? xx_

He sent it along with the picture he just took, before going to make himself a marmite sandwich, something he had learnt to like from his husband-to-be.


	9. Budding Feelings

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. That includes MIB and everything else._

_A/N: I'd like to dedicate this one to **PerfectDreamWithHim** and **lozzigurl** as a 'thank you' for any inspiration I may have gotten from our little chats. :D_

Chapter IX

Danny woke up with his stomach growling like he hadn't eaten in ages. The sun creeping inside the room told him it should be at least lunch time, what would explain everything, except for the sour taste in his mouth and a nice perfume assaulting his nostrils. He didn't recognize such scent, but he sure liked it. It smelt familiar, and, at the same time, so peculiar.

"This must be heaven," he buried his head further into his pillow, vision still glazed by sleep and not really taking in his surroundings.

What came next, though, prompted his eyes to fly open: the pillow under his head _shifted_. Getting up with a leap, Danny hit his head into something hard, a muffled scream following, and he found his face pressed against Tom's crotch. He scrambled away, confused, looking at the blond's shocked face, now sporting a split lip.

"You idiot! That's how you repay me for taking care of you?" Tom ran a thumb across his bottom lip, verifying the origin of the metallic taste in his mouth. "Great! Now I'm bleeding!"

"I'm so sorry, Thomas!" He rushed on instinct to cup Tom's face, taking a closer look at his injury. "I didn't mean to!"

"Stay away from me!" Tom swatted the hands from his face, sensation of the touch still burning his cheeks, but he dismissed such thought. "What you want? Split my upper lip, as well?"

"Stop being a dickhead! What were _you_ doing _under_ me?" Danny huffed, getting a fistful of the writer's shirt.

"That's not even a proper question! Are you listening to yourself talk?"

Their faces were now pretty closer, and all both could do was pant from all that shouting, glaring at each other. Without warning, Danny leaned forward and breathed in on Tom's neck, sending shivers down both boys' spines. At least now he knew where the pleasant smell, from he first woke up, came from. Not that things were getting any easier with the thought that Thomas Fletcher smelt _good_.

Tom had no reaction to Danny's subtle actions. Was he half dog? He was sure it wasn't _polite_ to go around sniffing people's necks. The only thing he couldn't explain, was why he allowed the player do so and even closed his eyes, feeling hot breath hit his skin. Trying to force his brains to help him out, Tom tried to articulate a sentence that could get Danny away from him, as fast as possible.

"Am I interrupting something, boys?"

All it took was a shove from Danny, and Tom was on the floor, still dizzy from everything that happened so fast. Dougie stepped closer to the bed, placing his hand on Danny's forehead.

"I see you're better, mate," he smiled at the freckled boy, who seemed to have lost the ability to speak. "Great job, Tommy," he turned to offer his friend a hand.

"Erm... what exactly happened?" Danny spoke, his eyes gleaming with curiosity, sweeping over Tom's figure.

"Why don't we talk it over lunch? Harry will be here in a few minutes," Dougie smiled again, pulling Tom by the hand with him. "Your body is amazing, but you better put some more clothes on, Dan."

The blond duo left the room, leaving a confused Danny behind. Just the thought of how the day would end frightened him to the bone. He already had so much action, what included a groin on his face, smelling another male's neck, and his best mate's fiancé treating him like they had been friends all his life.

~#~

Lunch went without major problems, as a tangible silence took over the house. Except for Harry and Dougie making all the conversation, not a single word was spoken at the table. Tom divided his time between chewing and darting daggers at Danny, who seemed conscious about the fact, keeping his eyes on the plate during the meal, even when Dougie explained the misunderstanding.

"You know you don't have to eat if you think it's bad, you know?" Harry poked Danny with his fork. "I promise I won't take it to heart."

"It's delicious as always. I was just..." he trailed off, stealing a glance at Tom "...thinking."

"That would explain the face of someone who's back from a funeral. You never did that before, why would you start now?"

"You prick!" He landed a light punch on Harry's right shoulder. "I can't tell if it's a good thing or not that you worry about me!"

Dougie and Tom laughed watching the friendly bickering, taking their dishes to the sink. Making use the opportunity given, Dougie thought of a plan to get his friends in good terms again. He thought of blackmailing Tom with that cute photo in his phone, but he doubted the other blond would let him live after seeing such thing.

"Tommy, my favourite mate!"

"I'm not washing the dishes for you, Dougs. Already did that yesterday," he shot the boy down.

"How did you know I was about to ask you something?"

"We wouldn't be best mates If I didn't. And I've known you long enough for that."

"Good deduction, Sherlock, but I wasn't going to ask you that," Dougie pouted, before breaking into a huge smile. "What do you say about we go watch a film?"

"Do I get to choose it?" Tom seemed to contemplate the idea for a while, scratching his chin as in deep thought.

"Yeah," his friend sighed inwardly. Cinema with Tom always meant hordes of super-heroes or some Disney animation.

"I can't see why not. I was going to ask you to come with me, anyway."

"Great! We leave in two hours, ok?" Dougie beamed and returned to sit with the other two, followed behind by Tom.

"Let's all get ready, tonight we're having a lads' night!" He proclaimed. "Me and Tomnkins are taking you two out! We're not paying for you, though."

"_Son of his mother! He tricked me!"_ Tom sported his best _I'll-smother-you-in-your-sleep_ look, whilst feeling conscious of Danny gazing at him, confused.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I spent a whole day in bed," a freckled hand rose, as if asking for permission to speak. "I'll pass this one."

"More the reason for you to go! Besides, Tom won't be here to take care of you, it's better to keep you close, in case something happens."

Harry got the message and tried to coax Danny, as well. Certainly Dougie had an idea, which would be fun to watch him put into action. "Come on, Dan. We had a hell of a day, we owe ourselves that much!"

"Fine, we're going," he shrugged and proceeded to walk back to his room. "Just don't blame me when I die!"

The couple looked at Tom with surprised expressions, to which he responded with a 'what'. Apparently, Danny was starting to get as dramatic as Tom, if not more. Harry just ruffled his new friend's hair and went to the living room.

~#~

"Can we go, already? The sooner this nightmare ends, the better," Tom folded his arms and huffed like a little kid.

"It's just evening, Tom. Can't you at least _look_ excited about it?"

"I was, before you turned 'Tom and Dougie's night' into a _foursome_," he threw one of the shirts in bed at his mate.

"It sounds so dirty, when you speak that way," Dougie compared the shirt he's in with the one Tom just threw him. "Not that I would be willing to share _my_ Harry with you two. I'm not into this partner swapping thing."

The reply to his statement came in a form of a flying black converse, hitting him in the head. He had to admit that Tom's aim was wicked, but that would be saved for another moment, as the boy marched out the room, stomping down the stairs.

"Tommy looked pissed," Harry closed the door behind him, towel draped around his waist. "What did you say this time?"

"He was complaining about me making you two tag along, and he hit me that," he pointed to a sole black shoe a few feet away.

"Don't push it too much, Dougs. Or else, your plan will backfire on you," Harry planted a kiss on the top of his fiancé's head, and pointed to the shirt in his hand –the same one Tom had 'chosen' for him–.

~#~

Tom took some deep breaths, resting his elbows on his knees. The was no logic in him being so upset about Dougie's comment. They have been friends for forever, and it never really got him that bad, what could only make him conclude the obvious, that he was still feeling uncomfortable about that morning's episode. He didn't have enough time to dwell on it any longer, as Danny appeared with a pot of yoghurt in hand, and a spoon hanging from his lips.

The brunet looked like he jumped out of a MIB film, dressed mostly in black: his jeans, his hoodie, and pair of converse. He had a pale yellow shirt underneath, which contrasted nicely with the absence of colour from the rest of his outfit. If Tom would be honest to himself, he found himself sort of _dazzled_ by the player's look.

"I forgot my wallet. I'll go get it," he excused himself, ready to _fly_ his way up.

"Shthay," a hand grabbed him by the wrist. That scene seemed to have turned into something of common practise for them.

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'stay'," Danny took the spoon from his mouth. "I want to apologise for this morning. Not only for being a burden to you, but the fat lip, as well."

"Apologies accepted. Now I really have to–"

Before he could ran for a second time, Tom was pulled into a massive hug. At first, he felt awkward and just wanted it to end, but it didn't look like he was getting away any time soon, and he finally gave in, returning the hug. There was something that distinguished that one from the one they shared the day before, something that couldn't be solely explained by Danny hugging him back.

"Thank you," the boy whispered, before breaking free, spoon still in hand.

"You're welcome," the words escaped Tom's lips before he could even think, and somehow, he knew he really meant it.

"You got something on your nose," Tom chuckled. "You better wash you face before we go."

Danny rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, revealing some yoghurt. They both smiled at each other, until something caught Danny's attention.

"Stay still," he reached a hand to touch Tom's face. With a sweep motion of his thumb, he cleaned the blond's cheek, sucking on the same finger after. "Got some on your face, too."

Tom watched in disbelief, feeling an urge to just disappear on thin air. Not in the strict sense of it, but Daniel _bloody_ Jones just _licked_ his face! With the sensation that all his blood rushed to his face, he muttered something about getting his shoe back and bolted upstairs, leaving the curly-haired boy confused for a second time.

"It was something I said, innit?"

~#~

"_Calm down, Thomas. You're being more being overly sensitive," _He tried to steady his breathing. _"Grab your shoe and let's end this."_

It took Tom fairly five minutes to remember that Dougie was the reason why he wasn't ready. He went back to his friends room to retrieve what was his.

"Dougs?" He knocked, but no one answered. "Dougie, I need my– OH, MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He slammed the door in horror, running as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to erase the image permanently burned into his memory.

"I told you I heard someone knock," Harry laughed, letting his head fall back on the mattress. "Let's get ready."

"Now I'll have to wait till we're back. Bless you, _Tomnkins._" Dougie put his shirt on, rolling off Harry. The hardest part would be explaining to Tom that they were _only_ kissing.


	10. Closer to You

_Disclaimer: Nothing changed, so any of those I used before would apply. Oh, and I don't own Lord of the Rings or any other reference to pop culture. _

_A/N: Thank you, boys and girls! Your input is pretty much appreciated. :D_

Chapter X

"Come on, Tomnkins. I already said we weren't doing nothing wrong," Dougie pleaded innocence, for the third time since they got in the car.

"I'm trying to _erase_ that image from my head. You constantly reminding me of the fact, isn't helping much," he frowned, bringing his index and middle finger to rest against his temple.

"Speaking of help, how about you do _something_, my love?" Harry could _feel_ Dougie's question was directed to him, as well as the murderous look his fiancé gave him.

"I'm sorry you got to see that, Tommy. But this time, he's really telling the truth," he tried to catch Tom's eyes through the rear view mirror.

Danny, who had been silent all the time, couldn't suppress a laugh any longer and startled the other three with his guffaw. Except for Harry's, which were on the road, all eyes fell on him, waiting for him to tell what could be so funny.

"Are you going to tell us, or is it some kind of inner joke?" Tom frowned at the freckled boy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, sorry," he said between sharp intakes of breath, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just that you're making a great deal of it, when they saw us _practically_ sexing each other up, the day we arrived."

Tom eyes grew wide, whilst his face grew hot. He could see Dougie grinning widely, obviously knowing the effect that conversation would have on him, nearly embarrassing him to death.

"D-Don't say it like that, you twat. We all know it was an accident!" he punched Danny on the shoulder. "Whose side you're on?"

"Does that mean you want me on your side, Thomas?" The player winked at him, and Harry's laughter accompanied by Dougie's squealing could be heard from the front of the car.

"You're a bunch of arses," Tom huffed, slightly turning his back to Danny. "If this car wasn't moving, I would've been long gone. Maybe, I should consider throwing myself out of it."

"No need to take some friendly banter so seriously," a freckled arm wrapped itself around Tom's shoulders, pulling him closer to its owner. "Let's just enjoy the night ahead of us, 'kay?"

"Whatever," the blond replied with an eye roll, and they all started laughing.

It took some time before his brain could assimilate all that happened, but Tom found himself somewhat in Danny's arms, the thought of their proximity making him pretty uncomfortable. From the corner of his eye he could see the brunet didn't seem to mind, a never faltering smile on his face, absorbed in a conversation with Harry and Dougie about something Tom couldn't really grasp –he was too much occupied trying to decipher the enigma that was Daniel Jones–, the grip on him always firm, spreading heat throughout his own body.

"_This isn't going to end well," _he sighed, trying to join the conversation in course. That night would be a long one.

~#~

"We have some time before we can go in. Any of you want something to eat?" Harry's eyes scanned his friend's faces.

"Popcorn!" Danny and Tom said in unison, much to everyone's surprise, earning chuckles from the couple.

"Okay, boys. Tommy, you come with me. I'll need some hands," Harry smiled, and Tom skipped after him.

Dougie couldn't be sure until he could speak to his lover, but it seemed like Harry was doing it on purpose, and he couldn't possibly love the man any bit more than he already did. He made a mental note to _reward_ him when they got back home.

"Everything okay, mate?" He rested a hand on Danny's shoulder, making the boy the boy turn to face him. Apparently, he was looking the way Harry and Tom took.

"Yeah. I don't feel feverish or anything," he gave one of those trademarked smiles of his.

"Good to know! That means we can prolong our night a bit," Dougie smiled back, before changing topics.

They started talking about the life of a football player, and what was like to Danny to leave the country so young, and other little aspects of his life. Dougie knew he needed more info about him, before he could go on with his plan. Not that he couldn't get most of that from Harry, but it's better to obtain it straight from the source.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Dan?" Even if he knew he wasn't being subtle at all, subtleness never have been one of his strong points –like Harry constantly reminded him–, so he didn't even bother that much.

"Err... no. I've had affairs here and there, but nothing serious. They're always 'in love' with the player status, not me," he looked a little hurt, and the brightness from his smile dimmed a bit.

"What about boys, then?"

"I don't swing that way, mate," he laughed, and patted Dougie on the shoulder. "But no, I never had anything with a boy before."

"Neither did Harry, and look at what he found," he gestured with both hands, from head to toes, as if advertising something on TV. The brunet couldn't do much to hold back a laugh, and was doubled over himself, clutching his sides.

"Hey! No need to laugh _that _hard!"

"Sorry, Dougie!" he brought a hand to muffle his laughter.

"What I mean, is that you don't have to be so concerned about if they're girls or boys. If your heart tells you that's the right person, why not go with it, you know?"

"Basically, you're telling me to go after boys, is tha' it? What makes you think–"

"Daniel, look at this baby!" Tom called from the distance, holding a supersized bucket of popcorn over his head, grinning like a child opening presents in a Christmas morning.

"That's awesome, mate! Just don't eat my share!" Danny laughed, making an ok sign, and turning back to Dougie.

"If you still don't have the answer to that question, then, you're thicker than I thought, Danny boy," the short blond winked, and made his way back to where Harry and Tom awaited them, leaving Danny baffled.

~#~

The four of them sit together, Tom and Danny followed by Harry and Dougie. Tom cursed his ingenuity, since him and Danny were sharing the popcorn, of course they would end up sitting together. Even if they weren't at each other's throats any more, he couldn't shake this nagging feeling of something being amiss, whenever the curtly-haired boy was around.

"You sure we're allowed to be here? I'm seeing children everywhere," Danny whispered in his ear, scaring him out of his thoughts.

"Don't–" He quickly lowered his tone, and leaned in to answer the question. "Don't do that! You scared me! And yes, we're allowed to be here. Animation isn't just for kids."

"Sorry, wasn't my intention," he replied, but this time his lips brushed slightly against Tom's ear.

The blond felt a bolt jolt through his body, and distanced himself shaking his head and hand dismissively, trying to assure the boy he didn't have to worry. For some reason, the trailers seemed as long as an entire trilogy of the Lord of the Rings, which didn't much to help Tom's nerves. When he finally started to relax, Dougie threw something onto his lap, almost making him knock the popcorn down.

"Haz said that Dougie said this is for us," Danny pointed at whatever was 'this', and Tom could see his best mate's shadow waving at him.

"Chocolate?" His voice sounded void of enthusiasm. "I'll forgive him, then."

"There's only one?"

"Wanna share? I mean, we're already doing that with the popcorn," Tom unwrapped the candy, offering it to the player.

What he didn't anticipate, was Danny using both hands to grab his and take a large bite of their snack. He wasn't sure what to think any more, even though it seemed like Daniel Jones was deliberately _flirting_ with him. If he's right, then he should really do something about it, and vocalise his disapproval of the situation. But then, he heard the familiar theme song telling him the film already started, and his worries were threw out the window.

"Is it only me, or Dan's flirting with Tom?" Harry whispered to Dougie, nuzzling his face on the boy's neck.

"I don't know if he's doing it consciously," he bit the brunet's ear lobe. "We talked about boys earlier, and he seemed pretty clueless."

"That's Danny we're talking about. 'Clueless' is his middle name," both laughed, earning themselves hushing sounds from people who were actually watching the film. Including Tom.

~#~

In all honesty, Danny couldn't care less about that film. It wasn't that the plot wouldn't be interesting to him, but his mind was busy thinking of many things, mainly his talk to Dougie. _"If your heart tells you that's the right person, why not go with it, you know?" _That bit in especial kept ringing in his head.

His past with relationships had been disastrous to the day, usually ending in him being heartbroken, or just finishing things, because he couldn't find it in his heart to commit himself –of body and soul– to the relationship. Even if he's the one with issues, it didn't mean he could find happiness with a guy, right? It worked for Harry, though. He can see –well, he can feel– that his mate never been happier. Harry's more kind, more upbeat and sensible than ever before, being Dougie the reason behind his drastic change. Even if Danny didn't know the blond for so long, he could just tell that much. Him, and everyone else with good eyesight.

But where would he find someone who wasn't interested in him for his money, cared about him as a person, and was just generally fun to have around, making him forget all about his worries?

"Daniel?" A weak whisper hit his eardrums, tossing him back into reality. "I can't move my hand."

Soon he realized that, in his daydream, he had rested his hand over Tom's in the popcorn bucket between them, barring the writer from free movements, since his hand were large enough to cover Tom's with ease.

"Sorry," he jerked his hand away. "I got distracted."

"Not your favourite genre, eh?" Tom chuckled, trying his best to keep his voice low. "I don't blame you. At least you trying to feign interest," he pointed over to where Harry and Dougie were sitting, too busy tasting each other's lips.

"Nah, it's not the film. I was just mulling some things over," his face got stony.

"If there's something bothering you, we can talk about it. Unless, it would be too awkward for you."

"That's okay. Thanks, Tom."

He noticed a little too late that he didn't say 'Thomas', but 'Tom'. The other boy should have noticed as well, but didn't say anything, just turning his attention back to the big screen and muttering a 'you're welcome'. In that moment he knew that maybe, just maybe, Dougie could be right about he said earlier, and a wave of anxiety washed over him: he might be falling for a guy, and that would more likely be Thomas Fletcher.

~#~

The film was almost at its end, some pretty sad bits making everyone sob, as Danny could gather from the noises around him, when he saw that Tom too was trying to hold back some tears. Now that he had faced the possibility of him liking a guy, he decided to act on it, just to make sure. In case things got awfully awkward, he could always brush it off as some boyish banter. He outstretched his arms over his head, carefully resting one of them across Tom's shoulders, who seemed too far into whatever was happening to notice it.

"_Fuck. This is cosy," _he cursed mentally, casting side glances at Tom. Harry and Dougie were still too lost in their own little world to pay any attention to them.

Without warning, a sobbing Tom put his blond head on Danny's shoulder, eyes glued to the screen. Danny assumed it was like that time the writer almost broke his arm, when he refused to go into that Disney shop. It seemed like there's more to Tom than what you could see on the surface, and the player just started rubbing his arm, comfortingly. He didn't want to think too much of it, but he sure was starting to like it.

They stayed in that little moment for what seemed ages to Danny, when he felt movement under his arm, indicating the session was over. He felt he wasn't ready to let go of the boy pressed against him, but there wasn't much he could do to not raise suspicions.

"That was incredible!" Tom rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Really?" Danny lit up, a smile taking over his face. He wasn't sure of the whole situation, but it got to be a good sign.

"Of course! I thought they would give us a unhappy ending!" He beamed. "Sorry for borrowing your shoulder, I got caught up in the heat of the moment."

"_Oh. That's what he meant,"_ Danny's smile faltered a bit, but he tried his best to keep it in place. "Don't worry, we went together to a kids' store, remember? That was nothing."

"Aren't you two cute?"

"Shut it, Poynter. You missed a great film because you can't keep your lips to yourself," Tom stuck a tongue out to his friend.

"Not my fault, you could have done the same," Dougie retorted, winking at Danny, who felt the blood flee from his face.

"Wha– Let's go home. We're finished, here."

"Only that we're not going home, Tomnkins. The lad's night has just begun, right, Hazza?" Dougie kissed Harry's knuckles, pulling him up.

Tom and Danny looked at each other with puzzled faces, afraid of asking what was going through their friends' minds.


	11. Sing Me a Song

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody. I just like the songs I chose, that's all._

_A/N: I apologize in advance, if things got too random. There'll be some explanation in the future, I swear! Bear with me, folks! :)_

_No, I haven't given up on that fanmix. The songs featured here, should be included, as well. :P_

_**Kanayume13**, Glad to hear that! Thanks! :D_

Chapter XI

"Could you do me a favour, and tell us where we're going, already?" Tom groaned beside Dougie.

"And here I was thinking I was the impatient one," he looped an arm around Tom's neck, ruffling his hair. "We're going to a nice bar."

"You know I don't mix well with alcohol, Dougs," he sank his teeth in Dougie's arm, earning a yelp from the blond.

"It's really a nice place, Tom," Harry spoke from the driver seat. "They have alcohol-free drinks, and I swear, they're heavenly!"

"Okay, then. I trust you, Harry," Tom replied with a smile.

"And who is your best friend, huh?" Dougie started hitting Tom with a barrage of light punches, making the other three laugh. "You know what? We're not friends any more. Danny, let's switch seats," he turned his back to Tom and pouted.

Tom giggled and pulled his best mate into a smothering embrace, kissing him atop his head. No matter how old they are, they probably will always act like kids around each other, and both were grateful for that. After succeeding in stealing a laugh from Dougie, he laid his head on his mate's shoulder, closing his eyes. He definitely missed having him around.

"Since _your_ best mate Harry convinced you it's a good idea, I think we should have an amicable competition. A singing competition!"

"Not with him!" Tom and Harry said in unison, as their eyes fell on Danny, who had been too entertained searching for some Bruce Springsteen songs.

"Okay, Incredible Duo. Would you two like to share your reasons?" Dougie eyed Tom suspiciously.

"This bastard can actually sing," Harry shoved Danny in the arm, making the curly-haired boy roar with laughter.

"I don't think I'm tha' good, but thanks, mate!" He beamed, looking at the pair seated behind them.

"What about you, Tomnkins?"

It was a simple question, really, but it was enough to set off a mini panic attack inside Tom. How in the world would he explain he knew Danny had a good voice, without resorting to _"Oh, remember that night when I ran on you, Daniel? I totally stalked you to the bathroom, and heard you sing a song that I sorta thought was about me. Crazy, right?". _Surely there's a less embarrassing and compromising way to put it, but seeing –and feeling– three pairs of expectant blue eyes on you, doesn't make things any easier for anybody.

"His voice sounds... erm... nice, when he speaks. He must have a good singing voice, too," he tried his hardest not to faint on the spot.

"Shut up, Tom! If I didn't know you, I would think you can't sing!" Dougie narrowed his eyes, as if searching for something else in Tom's reply, or trying to read the writer's mind.

"You sing? I'd like to hear tha'!" Danny grinned wide, staring via the rear view mirror.

He may have sounded a bit too enthusiastic, because Harry chuckled, and before he knew it, Dougie's head popped in –a few inches from his–, from behind his seat, scaring him out of his skin. The short blond apologised and told him some other things about Tom, like the fact he could play piano, as well. Danny could only think that the more he knew about the chocolate-eyed boy, the more he felt drawn towards him. He could barely distinguish what could be considered _normal_ interest in a mate.

~#~

"Wow!" Danny's eyes swept over the place, in awe.

"Impressive!" Tom exclaimed, in a state similar to Danny's. "I wouldn't think too much of a place called 'Royal Cocktail'. It's like that time we went to tha–"

He cut his own sentence short when a short man appeared from behind them, scaring both a great deal. After the initial shock, they realised something that was even more shocking than the little man sneaking up on them.

"It's that tailor dude!" the player pointed, earning a glare from Tom and a quick, whispered lecture about how 'pointing is rude'.

"I gather you two know my little brother, Alfie? Welcome to the Royal Cocktail," the man smiled.

"_Well, that explains the terrible name,"_ Tom awkwardly smiled back, and elbowed Danny to do the same. "We're waiting our friends– Here they are!"

"Mr. Harold, Mr. Douglas, what an honour seeing you, sirs!"

"It's good to see you, too, Mr. Barlow," Harry shook hands with the bar owner, followed by Dougie.

"The same spot, I presume?"

"That would be wonderful," Harry pulled Dougie by his hand, and motioned for his friends to follow them.

"Anything else, for my prized customers?"

"Actually, yes," Dougie followed the middle aged man, talking to him about something the trio couldn't grasp from where they stood.

"They have live performances, too. We'll get to see one, if we're lucky!" Harry pointed to a couch in front of him, urging the other two to sit down.

"What's with this family and the ill chosen names for their business?" Tom tried to muffle a laugh. "And this fool, here, even called him 'tailor dude'!" he nudged Danny in the shoulder, and they all laughed.

"Seems like there's no one to perform today, so the karaoke is good as ours," Dougie plopped by Harry's side, giggling. "Who's going first?"

~#~

Tom had to admit that even if the twins were not the most bright in choosing names, they sure knew how to handle their customers and their physical space. Like with the 'Royal Thread', the bar was surprisingly nice inside. It had cool illumination, and art everywhere you could look, everything blending well together, in a way one wouldn't feel overwhelmed by so many visual stimuli. Their table had live, colourful fish in it, and you could see them swimming freely under the drinks and dishes atop it, enclosed in bullet-proof glass. Mr. Barlow sure knew –except for the whole naming thing, obviously– what he was doing.

"Is that your cushion?" Danny asked, resting his chin on the glassy surface and pointing a clownfish in their table.

"You mean Nemo? Yeah, they're the same species," Tom chuckled and mimicked the other boy's actions.

"I like that one better. The Little Mermaid one!"

"Which one? There's dozens of fish there!"

"That one!" Tom found his hand enclosed in Danny's, who just guided their hands to hover above the little yellow fish he mentioned.

"I-I'm not sure Flounder and Nemo live in the same habitat, Daniel," he stuttered a bit, feeling the hot skin against his, and even more surprised when he felt a thumb ran affectionately over his knuckles.

"And that's why I didn't finish school," he laughed.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Dougie sighed, when Harry finished singing 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, making Tom retract his hand from Danny's, much for the player's dismay.

"What did you expect, Dougs? You've gone up that mini stage to sing _"I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night"_ in front of the man you're supposed to marry!" The blond reasoned, quoting the lyrics to the song his friend sang.

"At least, you know he got the message. _"I can be your hero, baby"_," Danny sang a line from the song, making Dougie's eyes almost fall from their sockets.

"Haz was right!"

"I'm _always_ right, babe," the said brunet kissed his fiancé, sitting down. "Who's next?"

"I'm going," Danny sprang to his feet.

As the freckled boy made his way to the stage, he regretted his decision, realising that he may have been too close to Tom, since there was a familiar warmth now missing. Not that he did it on purpose, but those sofas were a bit too tiny for two grown men to sit without invading each other's personal space. Harry and Dougie wouldn't complain about it, though, being all snuggled up on each other, what made him think that was a table for _couples_. Now that he thought about... Could that mean he's so at ease around Tom, that he didn't even notice such things? For all that's sacred, it's been just a couple of days they started to treat each other well!

"_I guess there's no escape, now. I __**do**__ like him a bit,"_ he took a deep breath, climbing some steps. He skimmed his fingers across a touch screen, choosing the song he would sing. _"This one should do_," he thought, before positioning himself near the microphone.

~#~

When the music started playing, Tom quickly recognised the song Danny had chosen. He learned that song off by heart, a long time ago, and he couldn't possibly forget the melody written in his mind.

_Just like a star across my sky_

_Just like an angel off the page_

_You have appeared to my life_

_Feel like I'll never be the same_

_Just like a song in my heart_

_Just like oil on my hands_

For a few seconds, Tom closed his eyes and just enjoyed the song. He had listened to the player sing just one time, and from behind a door, but this time, it was even more magical, his powerful voice bewitching everyone at the bar.

"_He's amazing," _he thought, singing along inside his head.

With his eyes open, and now taking in the figure under the spotlight, Tom noticed the brunet was looking back at the direction he and his friend were. No, that wasn't right. Danny was looking _directly_ at him, when he started singing a particular verse that made the writer feel his face flushed in all shades of red.

_I wonder why it is_

_I don't argue like this_

_With anyone but you_

_I wonder why it is_

_I won't let my guard down_

_For anyone but you_

If that was clue enough, the blond was now completely sure that Daniel Jones was, indeed, _flirting_ with him. Even if a small part of him was slightly flattered, the rest was pretty much mortified with the idea, and all he wanted to do, was run. Run, until his lungs could no longer supply his body with oxygen to keep him conscious. Run, until his legs gave out and he collapsed into a heap of limbs. Run, the farthest from Danny as possible. Just _run_.

"He's bloody good!" Dougie wolf-whistled, cheering loudly. Not only him, but the whole bar applauded the performance.

"I told you I didn't want to compete with him," Harry half laughed, half sighed, erupting in claps, as well.

"He's really good," Tom said absently-minded, whilst clapping and scanning Danny, who was now taking a bow and quickly jogging back to them.

"How was tha'?" He asked with a face-splitting smile, more to Tom, than to the couple with them.

"Show off," Harry threw him a napkin ball.

"That was amazing, Dan!" Dougie beamed, shaking a large, freckled hand. "Maybe you and Tomnkins could sing at our wedding?"

"Would you drop it, already?" Tom spat harshly, making everyone flinch.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" Harry frowned.

"It's nothing," he shook his head, changing the subject. "Seems like it's my turn," he asked Danny to move aside, avoiding eye contact, and skipped his way to the microphone.

"_I need to answer with a song. Which one?" _Tom skimmed through dozens of songs. _"Doesn't fit entirely, but it's going to get my point across!"_

He started singing, and saw Dougie giving him 'thumbs up' from the distance, a feeling of relief soon washing over him –at least, he didn't mess up–. Soon, he got to the part he was expecting, and he willingly made eye contact with Danny, letting him know it was directed at him.

_Give me something to believe in_

_Cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference_

_It even makes a difference to try_

_And you told me how you're feeling_

_But I don't believe it's true anymore, anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry_

_So this is goodbye_

~#~

Danny felt a pang in his chest. The same way he sang to Tom, Tom sang to him, but with a different intent. He wasn't expecting the blond to just fall madly in love with him, or anything, but he didn't expect to be rejected so soon! He had just realised he felt _something_ for the writer –even if he didn't know for exactly what–, just to be ultimately turned down, before he could even act on said feelings.

"_I didn't even got a chance," _he downed his drink in one go.

A night full of 'firsts', as he would remember it. The first time he'd considered having something with a guy, the first time he sang to a potential love interest, the first time he was royally rejected. Yes, because rejection wasn't something he had tasted before. Not one to brag, but he wasn't hard in the eyes, and even though he hadn't find anything too promising from his relationships, he was a natural charmer. What was it so special about Thomas Fletcher, anyway?

The song was over in no time, and Tom was back, his hair a bit dishevelled. Dougie hugged him, before going to the toilets, telling him to note down his score. Taking the opportunity, Tom sat by Harry, leaving Danny alone in the couch across. The player knew he was being deliberately avoided, but he wasn't going to let it show.

"That was ace! I didn't know ya sing!" He tried his best to be seem nonchalant.

"Thanks," was the reply he received, accompanied by a shy smile. "I don't think I'm that good, but I'll take the compliment."

"Look, the results are coming," Harry pointed to a wide screen, not too far from them.

Harry came in fourth, Dougie came in third, and Tom and Danny were tied with the same score, but it showed Tom in first, probably due his last name coming before Danny's.

"I can't believe Tommy won!" Dougie joined them, sitting with Danny.

"Cheers, mate. I appreciate your support," Tom rolled his eyes, before laughing. "It was a draw, and Daniel sang better than myself. He won, actually."

"Excuse me, sirs. May I have one minute of your attention?" Mr. Barlow interrupted them, looking rather apprehensive.


	12. On Different Pages

_Disclaimer: More songs I love and I don't own. :( But I own the entrepreneur twins! Haha!_

_A/N: This got to be my fastest update __**ever**__! You can blame it on a national holiday and an ever down connection. Pff! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter XII

The four boys had their jaws on the floor, after Mr. Barlow told them the reason he approached their table: Tom covered his mouth with a hand, Harry smiled like he was under effect of some narcotic, Danny frowned, and Dougie just, well, _bounced_ on his seat.

"You would like us to perform? What you mean by tha'?" Danny scratched the side of his head.

"Seems like other customers liked your voices, and since we don't have anybody performing tonight, they asked me if you two could sing," the little man pointed to Tom and Danny. "Of course, it wouldn't be for free, seeing as you're just having a bit of fun with your friends."

"Would that be enough to cover our bill for tonight?" Dougie tried, tentatively eyeing the bar owner with puppy-like eyes.

"Yes. As well as a round of my tropical drinks! What do you say?"

"Tommy, please! Just accept his offer!" Harry was now shaking Tom so profusely, the blond thought he intended on separating his body from his soul.

"H-Harry, c-calm down!" He breathed and tried to get his friend calmer. "I don't think it's a good idea. And they probably just wanna hear Danny's voice–"

"Stop putting yourself down, Tomnkins! You heard Mr. Barlow! They want you _both_ and it will take some strain off of our wallets!" Dougie butted in.

"I'd sing just one song. And I'll leave it up to Danny to decide," the writer shrugged, going to the toilets.

"I'll be back with an answer. In a few minutes, I mean," the curly-haired crawled over Dougie, grabbed his best friend by the wrist, and yanked him outside, leaving Dougie behind, negotiating which drinks they could get free.

Danny didn't know nobody noticed it, but Tom was clear before he left, stating that Danny would decide it. Not 'Daniel' or 'Jones', but _Danny_. The freckled boy felt something good spread in his chest, and before he could act next, he had to talk to the person who knew him better than anyone –himself included–, his best mate, Harry.

They were already outside, bathed in the moonlight, when he finally paid attention to what his friend was grumbling, turning to face the other boy.

"Where's the fire, mate? I still need both hands to drive us back," he checked his own arm for any broken bones.

"I need to ask you something, Hazza. Please, don't laugh."

~#~

"Where are those two?" Tom sat by Dougie's side, head scanning the bar, searching for the Junes duo.

"Dan said something about giving Mr. Barlow an answer, and just _fled_ with my fiancé," the blue-eyed boy pouted. "If he didn't got the hots for you, I'd be suspicious of him."

"Wha– Why do you say such nonsense?" The writer had choked on his own words, caught totally off guard. That would be Dougie for you, ladies and gentlemen. Subtle like a wall of bricks crumbling down.

"Come on! Do you really believe that blond people are stupid?" He snorted, taking his fringe off his eyes. "Just remember you are one, too," he added the last bit with a cheeky grin.

"I'm being serious, Dougs."

"So am I! Dude seems to have mustered the courage to open his heart to you –with a beautiful song, may I add–, showing he's interested, and you just go and shot him down, before hearing anything he has to say?"

"You say that like I'm the bad guy, here! I don't remember _asking_ him to flirt with me, or even sing to me," Tom hissed back, starting to lose his temper. "And I _don't _like boys."

For a minute that lasted an eternity, both blonds just stared at each other, fuming with flared nostrils. It didn't take long till they erupted with laughter, resting their foreheads together.

"You look like a little toddler when you're angry!"

"Says the guy who obviously doesn't own a mirror," Dougie pulled Tom in a hug, petting his head. "Now, tell me. What's going on? You don't seem yourself, all stressed out and stuff."

"You can be incredible, when you need to," he pulled from the hug. "But I don't think we should be having this conversation in a public place. I'm pretty sure people are already staring at the 'two lunatics fighting and hugging'."

"Not any lunatics, but two fit, blond lunatics!" He winked, making Tom laugh. "Let's play a game: I'm going to ask you a few questions and you just nod or shake your head, okay?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Actually, no," he made Tom sit across from him. "First question! Is there something bothering you?"

The writer just nodded, already dreading where their game were going. He knew that Dougie could be extremely cunning, and his innocent face only served to mask a wolf as a lamb.

"Good. Were you feeling that way before you came back to London?" The blond shook his head, feeling sweat pool on his hands, even though the bar had a nice air-conditioning system.

"Okay," Dougie grinned. "Is it something you'd like to tell me?"

This time the answer wasn't a nod, nor a shake of his head, but simply a shrug. In all honesty, Tom didn't know if he wanted to tell Dougie any of that, as he didn't want to dwell on something he wasn't going to face, anyway.

"Nah-ah! I don't remember saying you could answer with a shrug!" He leaned over the table, whacking his friend in the head. "But that just means you're unsure, so I'll let it slip this once."

"I assume we're done, now?" Tom groaned.

"Almost. Does any of this problem has anything to do with Danny?"

Tom took a sharp intake of breath. He could tell Dougie was being serious about this question, as his tone darkened considerably, and those blue eyes almost bore holes on his face. Ready to shrug again, he found a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention to its owner.

"'Yes' or 'no', Tom. No deflecting this time," he spoke to his friend, earning a nod, after what seemed like a lifetime. "Okay, we'll talk about it whenever you're ready. I won't tell the others, don't worry." Dougie smiled at him, going to get some more drinks.

~#~

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief, as he leaned against a lamppost.

"No, I just thought it would be nice to stay in the cold night air and I wanted company. What do you think, you twat?" Danny glared at his friend, sitting on bench nearby.

"It's just... unusual, I guess. What exactly you want to know?"

"How..." he trailed off, not even sure why he was doing any of that. "How did you know you liked Dougie?"

"That's an interesting question," Harry chuckled, throwing his head back to look at the starry sky above, a cool breeze sweeping over them both. "It's going to be a little bit long, just don't be bored out of your mind, okay?"

And he started telling his and Dougie's story to the player. After 'going out' for some time, none of them knew about the other's plan, and they were just spending some time together, getting to know each other and acting silly, like everybody does. Nor Harry or Dougie had made any advances on the other, since that was where the success of their plan was at.

One day, horsing around in Dougie's room, Harry cut his forehead after he fell from a chair he was 'surfing' on. The blond immediately tended his wound, and when he was asked the reason, he imply stated "because I don't like seeing you hurt", prompting the brunet to hug him. They just laid in bed talking about each other and Harry finally came clean about the plot, deciding to leave. Dougie stopped him and gave the recording he had made of them, and they eventually agreed to leave it all behind them and start anew.

"I realised he was so caring and fun to have around, and I couldn't go with that stupid plan any more, 'cause it would hurt him," he sighed, looking back at Danny. "I was scared shitless what people would say with us two being boys, but it wouldn't matter, as long as I had him in my life."

"You're saying if someone cares for you, and you feel good around them, you like them?"

"Isn't that the way it works for everybody, Dan? Even in non-romantic relationships, loving is caring. Though, you just know, deep inside, that there's something_ different _about the way they make you feel," he walked to sit with his friend. "Why are you asking me all these questions, anyway?"

"I... I think I'm starting to like somebody. It's a boy, too," the player stared at the passing cars. "But I don't think he likes me back."

"What? Are you into boys, now? That's a shocker!"

"Shut up, ya dickhead!" They exchanged a few light punches. "I'm not sure, but there's something about him that puts me at ease. I guess I just didn't want to accept it."

"Have you told this guy any of this you're telling me?"

"Couldn't. He sorta shot me down."

"If you think he's worthy, why not try again? You're a funny and incredible lad, I'm sure he'll come around."

"When did you turn into a sensible person, specialist in relationships? You used to be worse than me! Dougie really changed you!" He pulled his mate into a hug, muttering a 'thanks' into his ear.

"You're welcome, mate," Harry ended their hug, heading for the door. "Let's get back inside, so you can win your Romeo over," he winked at Danny, who just watched his back disappear between the double doors.

"Was I that obvious?" the curly-haired boy blinked, staring at the bar in front of him.

~#~

"There you are! I was about to go hunt you two down!" Dougie kissed his fiancé, joining the two before going back to where Tom was sitting alone.

"Good to know you missed me. We were having a men's talk," Harry put on arm around the blond's waist.

"Yeah, 'cause me and Tom are _obviously_ girls," the short boy rolled his eyes.

"I have something I'd like to discuss with Tom. I'm going ahead," Danny waved and jogged back to their table, sitting beside the writer.

"Hiya!"

"Hey," Tom replied, a sheepish smile on his face. "Where's our favourite couple?"

"They're getting some drinks, but don't worry I won't bite you. Unless you want me to," he grinned widely. "But that's not what I came to talk to you. I-I want us to sing! Together!"

Tom was slightly taken aback by the player's enthusiasm –he could see steam blowing from his nose–, but he already had said he would leave it up to Danny to decide.

"Okay, Danie–"

"You can call me Danny," he cut Tom in. "I have a song I want us both to sing. You could also pick two or three you want to sing solo."

"Okay, _Danny_. Let's go talk to that Mr. What's-his-name, then."

"Great!" The brunet exclaimed, and Tom could tell how strangely _happy_ the boy was.

~#~

The song list was composed of seven songs: Tom would sing two songs, Danny would sing another four, and both would have a duet with 'You're the One That I Want', after some insistence from Danny's part. They started singing together, and the whole bar applauded when they recognised the song playing. Tom was having a good time, Danny dancing and just being a clown around him, in a low budget parody of 'Grease' sort of way.

_You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true_

The girls in the crowd seemed to go insane when Tom started his lines. He was starting to enjoy all of that –even if he wasn't going to throw his writing away for music–, pacing around the tiny stage and dancing with Danny. The song eventually reached its end and they bowed to a huge ovation.

"We're not too shabby together, eh?" Danny whispered in his ear, when he tugged Tom into a hug, leaving the boy speechless and no reaction whatsoever.

Soon was Danny's turn to sing solo, and he went as far as asking for an acoustic guitar. He wanted that song to be special, and only one person was in his mind, when he strummed the first chords, eyes focused at their table, where Tom was being crushed in congratulation hugs by Harry and Dougie.

_I was meant to tread the water  
Now I've gotten in too deep  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away_

_'Cause you give me something  
That makes me scared, alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try_

_Please give me something  
'Cause someday I might know my heart_

The song finished, and he switched places with Tom, who readied himself to sing another song, gaze also locked on his friends, especially Danny.

_Could it be that I'm suffering  
Because I'll never give in?  
Won't say that I'm falling in love_

_Tell me I don't seem myself  
Couldn't I blame something else?  
Just don't say I'm falling in love_

_'Cause I've been there before and it's not enough  
So nobody say it  
Don't even say it  
I've got my eyes shut  
Won't look  
Oh, no, I'm not in love_

They went on talking to each other through songs, with Danny even singing 'Surrender', 'Invincible', and an acoustic redemption of 'Mr. Writer'. Things seemed to be going generally smoothly, until Tom got to the stage to sing the last song of their concert, as well as his last song, 'War Is Over'.

_And I won't let you pull me in  
Because I know you're gonna win  
But the war is over  
And I won't fight you anymore  
I never been so sure  
'Cause the war is over_

The entire performance Tom had his eyes closed, and in some moments sounded like his voice was about to crack, but he just kept until the end, his emotions moving everyone watching him.

_You can try a million times  
You'll get the same answer_

_All I have to say is  
You don't deserve me, you don't deserve me  
I'm finally walking away  
'Cause you only hurt me  
And you're not worthy_

Mr. Barlow went to congratulate Tom and usher Danny back to the stage, thanking them on behalf of his customers. Their friends whistled and clapped, and after some time, the four were together at their table.

"What a memorable night!" Dougie squealed. "Hurry up and finish your drinks, because we're not done, yet!"

"There's more?" Tom sounded defeated. The night had been too long, even if it hadn't been no more than two hours or so. "I don't think I can take any more of this night."

"No, we need to do something else before we can go home! This time it's a secret!" Dougie winked at Harry.

"I starting to feel tired, too," Danny chimed in, feeling drained after all the singing and being rejected twice, in such short amount of time. "Let's just go home–"

"Hello, boys," said a tall ginger with a sparkling smile, stepping closer to their table, eyes trained on Danny.

"Hi. Do I know ya?" The player smiled back, confused.

"I'm more than positive on that," the mysterious woman giggled, leaving everyone confused, except for Tom, who seemed decidedly not too thrilled in seeing her.


	13. Lady in Red

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the girl and only her. If you happen to have the same name as her, it's just a coincidence! :P_

_A/N: In case there's anyone interested, I picked a fanmix for this story. It's 2 discs, one for each boy's POV. There's a link on my profile._

Chapter XIII

"You never told me you could sing," the girl frowned. "That's so unfair, Danny!"

"Don't wanna sound rude, but are you sure you're not mistaking me for someone else?" Danny offered an apologetic smile.

"You're probably thinking I'm some random girl hitting on you, right?" She sighed in defeat, closing her eyes.

"You can't really blame him, right? You're not even telling us who are you," Dougie eyed her up and down, crossing arms over his chest. "Also, it wouldn't be too hard to know his name."

"Maybe I can refresh your memory. I mean, all of you," she grabbed a nearby stool and sat with the boys, looking slightly annoyed.

"You all have new hairstyle. Not straightened, no highlights, no more platinum blonde or purple," she said, staring at each one of them, as trying to recall some memories.

"Wait, you know all of us?"

"Yes, Dougie-boo. Though I never talked much to Harold," she grinned in satisfaction, when the Tom and Dougie's eyes grew at his old pet name.

Dougie wasn't too fond of it, but only one person called him that, and he immediately recalled who the girl was. He looked at Tom, who seemed to have realised the same thing, and back at Harry, who wasn't liking a stranger –who knew his name, but it didn't make much difference for him– calling his fiancé so affectionately, glaring at her from behind the drink he was sipping from.

"Oh, my God! Danni? Danielle Fisher?" Dougie screamed in surprise, making Harry splutter and cough on him.

"So you _do_ remember me!" Her face split in a wide grin, having a fit of laughter from their reactions. "Such a long time, since I last saw the four of you together like this. The scene still amazes me," the girl giggled.

"But how? You used to be skinny like a twig! And blonde! Now you're all... 'wow'!"

"What my fiancé meant," Harry slapped the blond in the head, "is that you really changed."

"Fiancé? Dougie-boo, that's what I call a good catch!" Danielle squealed, squeezing the couple hands and bouncing on her seat.

"Thanks, Danni. It's good to see you, too," Dougie covered her hand with his own. "But stop calling me that."

Whilst the energetic ginger congratulated the couple, Tom and Danny exchanged embarrassed looks, seeing like they were now reaching a new level of awkwardness with their old friend around.

"You two make a good pair, too," Danni reached for Tom and Danny's hands, in the same fashion she did to Harry and Dougie's. "One would thought it would be weird to see your ex-boyfriends dating each other, but it's not," she laughed, a weird noise coming out her nose, in excitement.

"We–"

"Thanks, Danni," Tom cut in, before Danny could finish his sentence.

"No problem! But how come I didn't receive a single hug, yet?" She pouted to them. "And yeah, that includes you, Harold."

Dougie was the first to rise from his seat and give her a bear hug, both giggling like school kids. Harry proceed to do the same, even if they didn't really knew each other, but she seemed friendly enough, and any friend of Dougie's was his friend, as well. Danny took Tom's hand and pulled the writer up with him. He didn't know what prompted the blond to not correct Danni in her assumptions, but he certainly would take any chance to be closer to Tom, since they were now 'boyfriends'.

~#~

"_Why the hell I said that?"_ The question kept echoing inside Tom's head.

In reality, he hadn't realised what his mouth involuntarily said, until his ex-girlfriend spoke. Now he found himself dancing on the palm of Danny's hand, since the freckled boy was now pretending they were really a couple, holding his hand and making subtle touches on his arms and neck. He could feel his cheeks burning with the intensity of a thousand suns, from Danny's action and his friends' confused looks –because, neither Dougie nor Harry, knew what was going on–.

To make matters worse, Danny seemed to have no problem in keeping a straight whilst talking to Danni, being nonchalant and at ease, the entire time. It's almost like the boy was enjoying the situation, Tom mused.

"So, are you having a double date, tonight?" Danielle propped her elbows on the table, curled fingers cupping her face in a endearing way and green eyes sparkling.

"Dougie decided we needed to have a 'lad's night', and he dragged us here," Danny laughed.

"If weren't for me, we wouldn't have got free drinks or met the 'Strawberry Danni'," Dougie grinned.

"You should try it, Dougie-boo! You feel a lot more powerful when rocking some red locks," she pulled two emerald hair sticks from her hair, flaunting it around, and earning applause from the boys. "See what I mean? The men can't resist me!" She made a snobby looking face, having a fit of laughter not longer after.

"You still don't take anything seriously, do you?" Tom wiped a tear from his eye, trying to recollect himself from her previous joke.

"And you," she pinched Tom's nose, "seems to still take things too seriously. Life's too short to be always worried about everything, Tommy!"

"Yeah, babe. Relax a bit, enjoy the moment!" Danny kissed him on the cheek, running a thumb over his dimple.

Tom shuddered under the player's touch, but went along with it, and just feigned a smile in response. He excused himself to go the toilets, but Danny did the same and followed him, craving some urgent answers. The brunet didn't like being kept in the dark, and he was technically doing Tom a favour, since he could have said the truth to their old friend. The fact he was enjoying Tom's company, was nothing more just a bonus.

"We don't have much time, so just answer me that: why didn't you correct her, when she assumed we were together?" A large freckled hand spun Tom around, so he was staring into blue eyes.

"Not now, I need to pee."

"You're not going anywhere till you give me an answer," Danny rooted on the spot, his grip firm on Tom's pale arm. "I've been trying to tell you that I might like you, but you just shot me down without even an proper explanation."

"Listen, Danny. I don't know why I said that, ok? I just blurted it out, and that's that. Don't get any funny ideas," he managed to escape Danny's grasp. "If you're feeling so uneasy about it, you can tell Danni we were winding her up. I'm sure she'll _gladly_ help you to rekindle the old spark between you two!"

"She's your ex-girlfriend, as well!"

For a long minute they stared at each other's eyes, not a single word leaving either mouths. The silence escalated to unbearable levels, when Danny finally spoke, voice soft as a whisper.

"You– you're jealous, Tom?" The player asked in disbelief. "You're jealous!" He spoke, again, but on the second time it wasn't a question.

"Now you have officially lost it," Tom snorted, walking over to the sink, to wash his face.

"You don't want me with her, tha' counts as jealousy in my book," Danny leaned against the wall close to the door, a smug grin on his face.

"Get over yourself, will you?" The blond dried his face and hands, walking to the door, only to be stopped by a hand pressed flat against his chest.

"Here are my conditions: tomorrow we'll go on a date –a real date, just the two of us– and I don't tell Danielle anything; or, I can tell her you were jealous, and didn't want me and her to get back together," the sentence was followed by an almost malicious grin from Danny, as he licked his lips and drew his face closer to Tom's. "The choice is yours, Tom,"

"Suit yourself," Tom replied dryly, after swallowing the tension that was building up inside him.

Danny smiled to himself, watching his 'boyfriend' walk through the door, back to their friends.

~#~

"She's gone?"

"Yeah, a group of crazy, loud party girls took her away. It looked more like a kidnap, though," Dougie answered Tom's question. "But she left her number, saying she would like to talk to you another time," he passed a note on pretty calligraphy to his blond friend.

"Maybe, she wants to 'rekindle the old spark' with _you_," the freckled boy breathed in his ear, on the way back to his seat.

"Anyway, we should leave," Harry spoke. "Let's get to the end of this night, or I'll begin to regret it."

"Too late," Tom shoved the paper on his pocket, "I already do."

The four went to thank Mr. Barlow for the incredible night, and headed to their next destination. Dougie blindfolded his friends and put them together, in the back.

"You said some girls kidnapped Danni, but I don't really see how this is any different," Tom pointed out. "Can't we cut the blindfold crap?"

"It's a surprise, I already said that! Don't you trust me?" Dougie giggled.

"You want an honest answer, or an answer you would like to hear?" Danny howled with laughter, Tom joining him a second later.

"You bunch of pricks," Dougie turned on his seat to slap the giggling boys. "You won't be laughing when you wake up in a bath with ice, your kidneys missing!"

"Calm down, kids. We're almost there," Harry chuckled, placing a hand on Dougie's knee. "After that, we're going home."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the planned place. The couple ushered their still blindfolded friends, and watched them with big smiles on their faces.

"Can we take this off, Dougs?"

"No, Tomnkins. Wait till I tell you so."

"Dougs, your voice sounds a little distant."

"Nah, you're imagining things!"

A few minutes passed, when Tom felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He put it to his ear, to hear Dougie laughing on the other end.

"_Take the blindfolds off, Tommy."_

"You–"

"_You can see me and Harry, if you look down,"_ their guffaw could be heard through the phone.

"What's happening?" Danny asked worried, and Tom took the clothe from his eyes. Showing him the situation, rather than telling. "You little fuckers!"

"_You won't be back down for a while. Why not use this time to sort things out between you two? We love you,"_ Dougie waved at them from the ground, ending the call.

"I doubt anybody has more fucked up friends," Tom rested his head against the glass.

"I would be sorry for anyone who does," Danny mirrored him, and they shared a brief laugh.

They were currently trapped inside one of the many capsules of the London Eye. No way to leave until a complete revolution, when they would be back to level ground.

"We're alone. I wonder how they managed to do tha'," Danny thought aloud, index finger on his chin.

"They probably know someone who works here," Tom sighed. "Let's wait for our chance to _murder_ them, then," he slid to the floor, followed by Danny. Their night wasn't going to end any time soon.

~#~

"May I ask you something?"

"If you have to," Tom sighed. He's been doing too much of it, lately.

"Do you really hate me that much? Please, be honest."

"No, Danny. I don't hate you. I don't think I hate anyone, and I surely don't hate you," he kept his eyes on the starry night sky, avoiding visual contact.

"Then, why you're always in a bad mood when I'm around, always running from me?"

"You don't want to have this conversation, and neither do I," the writer brought his gaze to Danny's face. "After the wedding we won't have to see, talk, or interact with each other, any more. We'll just say goodbye to never see each other, and things will go back to the way they were before. I don't see–"

"What if I still want to see you after the wedding?" The brunet moved, and was now kneeling in front of Tom, straddling his legs. "What if I don't want to say goodbye to you?"

"Danny, please, no," the boy swallowed hard, trying to gain distance, but being trapped against the glass behind him.

"What if," he was now hovering above Tom, closing the gap between them slowly, eyes shimmering in the moonlight, "I really, really, want to find out what is this thing that we have?"

"Don't do anything you're going to regret!" Tom covered his mouth with a hand, in a desperate attempt to keep himself away, and hold on to his sanity.

"My only regret would be doing nothing, and have this doubt of 'what could've been like' haunting me forever," one of his hand started roaming along Tom's arm, resting on his cheek. "And the thing I dislike the most, is being kept in the dark."

Danny murmured the words in a hypnotising way, leading Tom's brain to a complete halt, slowly prying the blond's hand away from his mouth, and proceeding to completely close the gap between them.


	14. Fear of Bliss

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song,I don't own McFly, and my life still pretty much the same._

_A/N: I'm sorry for the last cliffhanger. Even if not intentional that was kinda mean. :P_

_For some reason, I feel especially proud of this one. Maybe, because it didn't turn out to be a gigantic dialogue? haha Enjoy! :)  
_

Chapter XIV

Tom instinctively closed his eyes, heart hammering his ribcage in anticipation of what was about to happen. He knew he should fight it, avoid it at all costs, but his body didn't seem to respond accordingly and he could feel Danny's face draw closer and closer, and then, the feel a pair lips.

"Danny?" The writer risked, opening an eye.

The brunet had just kissed him on the forehead, and was now staring at him, expecting a reaction. In his mind, Danny _did_ want to kiss Tom, and would have done so, if the other boy didn't look so terrified or so against the idea. He knew better than just force himself upon somebody; he wasn't that sort of man.

"You're trembling, mate," he lifted the writer's chin. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want to." He whispered the last part, his lips brushing ghostly against Tom's.

"I thought you–"

"What? That I was going to kiss you? I really want to, but only if you let me," he smirked, tilting his head back. "I wouldn't want you think wrong of me," he added with a smile, letting his hands drop to his sides.

Without warning, the blond grabbed Danny by his hoodie, and pulled him down in a needy, heated kiss. It wasn't pretty, nor tender, but there's so much one can take before exploding from tension. The initial shock –from both boys– soon died out, and they started kissing in a proper sense, no more teeth clashing, or lip smashing.

Danny's hands found their way back to Tom's face, the feel of the skin sending bolts through his body. Tom's body seemed complete unresponsive, except for his lips and tongue. It looked like the only thing he could do, was to kiss the freckled boy back, like his life depended on it, but not desperate enough to be rough; this time tenderness and affection could be found into their kiss. Eventually, they pulled away from each other panting, resting their foreheads together.

"Whoa. That was intense," the curly-haired boy said in between pants, resting his hands on Tom's shoulders and smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I most definitely like you."

Tom stared back at the blue eyes, also panting, but didn't look like he shared the same opinion about what happened between them. Looking at him from not so up-close, a discernible frown could be seen across his face, which couldn't be a very good indicative.

~#~

"Do you think they'll be naked when they get down from there?" Dougie buried his face on his fiancé's chest, sniffing the familiar scent he loved so much.

"I doubt that," Harry laughed, tightening his hold around the smaller boy. "I'm fine with them not killing each other. Or ourselves, for that matter."

"I don't think so. Remember when Tom said nothing, when Danni thought he and Danny were together? I see that as some progress!"

"That was weird. Almost like he was jealous," he rested his chin on a mop of blonde hair. "But why Tom and Danielle split, in the first place? I always thought they would end up married. Before she started dating Danny, that is."

Dougie lifted his face from the muscled chest, looking at the night sky in wonder. Even though Tom was his best friend, there were many things about the chocolate-eyed boy he didn't know, mostly concerning his love life. By no means that made him he feel like the boy didn't trust him, just that's how Tom was, and as a friend, Dougie had learned to accept it.

"That makes two of us, then. They were my dream couple, representing all that I would like to have to myself," he finally replied. "Only that I never wanted to marry a girl," he finished with a grin.

"You're impossible, Douglas," Harry giggled, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Whilst they were lost in their own world, they missed the moment when the boys' capsule reached ground level, Tom zooming past them like a supersonic jet. They were brought back to reality by Danny screaming Tom's name, feet and hands bound in the blindfolds they once had on.

"Danny, what happened?" Harry scooted the boy up in his arms, and got out before they were again above the ground. "And why are you bound?"

Taking it as cue, Dougie started singing 'S&M', only stopping when Harry gave him a stern look.

"I rather not explain, but we weren't doing anything like that! We were just talking, I swear!" He waved his now free hands in defence. "But... we kissed." He cast his eyes down, looking a little flushed.

"Aww! Danny boy, I'm so happy for you!" Dougie launched himself over him, in a group hug, since he managed to loop his arm around Harry's neck, as well. "I was so sure about it!"

"Don't be so happy. He ran on me and I have no idea where he's going," he gave the other two a sad look.

"Maybe, you're a bad kisser?"

"No, he's all right," Harry replied to Dougie's question, earning a shocked look from the blond. "We had a drunken kiss. _Once._ Before I met you," he quickly rectified.

"And here I thought you were straight from the very beginning," Dougie sighed. "Anyway, we need to find Tomnkins."

~#~

Tom had been running from quite some time. He didn't have a destination, nor was he sure of how much time he had been in this race against his own self, dashing towards something he didn't know what it was. His phone had alerted that his friends were searching for him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Soon it started to rain, and he sought shelter in a nearby pub. Believing it couldn't coincidence, he took the opportunity to get some drinks to clear his mind, or, better yet, cloud it enough to make him forget the sensation of Danny's lips on his, hand burning his cheek where it had lingered. He decidedly needed to forget all of that.

He ordered a tequila shot, downing it as fast as humanly possible, before taking his time to survey his surroundings. The place wasn't crowded, but it wasn't that empty, either. Most of the occupants were guys, but there were some girls, too. Some accompanied, others being chatted up in an flinching way, earning sympathy from him. Even being a man himself, he had to agree that his gender could act like complete dicks to the female population, what made him think what prompts some of them to pursue a relationship with a male. Not that he was apt to say much, given his current predicament with Daniel Jones, and all the things the brunet makes him feel, that felt just so wrong to him.

"You're way too cute and young, to be looking miserable like this," a melodious voice, came from the seat beside him, stopping his train of thought.

"Not having a good day, that's all," he forced a smile back at the girl that had popped out of nowhere.

"Rae's the name," she held out a hand. "What's yours?"

"I'm Thomas, nice meeting you, Rae," he took the lady's hand and kissed it.

"The chivalrous type? Your species is on the verge of extinction," she giggled, making Tom chuckle.

Maybe that's what he needed, wasn't it? Some time away from all drama, complication, arguing and whatever else that came with Danny's name. Rae stayed chatting with him for some time, talking about unrelated things and life in general. She proved to be good company, because in ten or so minutes after their conversation has started, his thoughts were no longer occupied by a certain player. Or so he thought.

"But tell me, Thomas. How come a cute, funny and sweet guy like you isn't taken, already?"

"I don't think all that of me, but thanks," he laughed awkwardly, not completely comfortable with compliments. "I just don't seem to invest much of my time in this dating thing, any more."

"Unless you're waiting for the perfect girl?" She narrowed her eyes. "Or guy," she added after a long pause.

The writer's eyes bulged, as he choked on his own saliva. He didn't see none of that coming, and even if did, it wouldn't have been any less of a shock, knowing that people now think he's into boys.

"Wha– What makes you think that?" He tried to regain his composure, masking nervousness with a smile.

"Nothing in particular. I just try to keep my mind open to possibilities," she sipped calmly from her drink. "I have had a few girlfriends, too."

"You say it like it's no big deal."

"And it is _not_, unless you want it to be," she squeezed Tom's hand. "So, what happened to this guy of yours?"

"We're not– He isn't– I mean–"

"Slow down, my boy!" She laughed and ordered some drinks for them. "Let's drink that, then, you can take your time."

~#~

"What if he's hurt?" Danny voiced his thoughts, dialling Tom's number for the hundredth time, again, to no avail.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm glad you guys can finally be honest about your feelings," Dougie's smile could be seen in the rear view mirror.

"There's so much honesty in leaving someone bound after you just kissed them."

Dougie looked to the side to see Harry's frowning, as they both could identify the hurt tone in their friend's voice. Neither knew the details, but basically Danny made a move on Tom, but didn't kiss him. Tom, then, pulled Danny into a kiss and said he needed to test Danny's trust in him, to be sure. He asked the brunet to close his eyes, and that's when he tied Danny and made a run for it.

"He's probably scared, unsure of it. Give him some time, and he'll be back to his old self, Dan."

"I hope you're sure, Haz," Danny rested his head back on his seat, still griping the clothe Tom was blindfolded with.

None of them had the faintest clue of where Tom could have gone, but seeing as he virtually didn't know anyone in the city, they drove around for a couple of times, and then started checking bars and pubs nearby, since the rain was still pouring. The obvious choice would've been that place selling Disney stuff, but it was already closed by that hour.

"Excuse me, have you seen this lad?" Danny asked the man on the other side of the counter, showing him a picture of Dougie and Tom, he got from the former's wallet.

"Yes, he was here," the man replied, as he recollected the faces seen that night.

"Do you know where he is? He's my friend and I'm worried about him!"

"I don't know any specifics, but he spent a good time talking to the beautiful Rae," the moustached man pointed to a young, cheery brunette with green eyes.

Danny thanked him and made his way over to where the girl was, hoping she could give him some insight about Tom's whereabouts.

"Excuse me, are you Rae?"

"Who wants to know?" She replied, bringing her eyes up to look at Danny. "What's happening today? All the cute guys are pouring!"

"I'm looking for my mate and I was told you were with him," the boy scratched his head, embarrassed by her remark, showing her a photo of Tom.

"That's Thomas!"

"Do you where he is, now?" He felt a new hope sprout inside of him, wishing to find Tom soon.

"Sorry, I can't help you. We chatted for a long time and he left," she shook her head. "He seemed pretty distressed."

"You don't know where he is, either," a loud sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you by any chance the Daniel guy he kissed?" she inquired, a scrutinising look on Danny.

"Sorta, I guess. How did you kno–"

A loud slap followed, leaving him utterly gobsmacked. Now, being slapped by a girl wasn't too much of a new thing for Danny, but usually it would take some time for that to happen, like when he tries to turn a gold digger down. This time it was decidedly a new record. Plus, he didn't even knew why he was being slapped for, in the first place.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, putting that lovely boy through all this crap!"

"What are you talking about? And why did you slap me?"

"Let me give you a piece of advice, as you seem to be as thick as two short planks," she hissed, as if Danny had just insulted her mother, when in reality he was the one being insulted. "Just sweet words won't win Thomas back. You're lucky enough that he wants to be your friend, after all you done!"

"Wait a minute, you feisty lady. Could you cut the riddle thing–"

"Is this gentleman bothering you, Rae?" A hunky man from security asked the girl, eyeing Danny down.

"It's fine, James. He's an acquaintance," she said, adding a bit of a smile for a more amicable effect.

"But I saw you slap hi–"

"See? You're an acquaintance and now I've slapped you, too. Excuse me, whilst I'll go back to finish my conversation with him," she deflected. "Bye, James!"

"You're nuts. Why is it that I can't seem to meet any normal people?" Danny chuckled, seeing how easily she sent the big guy away.

"I'll take that as compliment, cheers," she stuck out her tongue. "Okay, you don't seem to be half the arsehole I _thought_ you would be, so I'll tell you some things that may help you with Thomas."

"I'll be forever grateful for tha'!"

"After you buy me a drink, of course. But I won't tell you anything specific, that's something you'll have to hear from Thomas himself."

They proceeded to chat over some drinks, after Danny had texted Harry and Dougie waiting in the car outside, to go search for Tom, as he could be nearby.

~#~

Tom got out of a taxi, stepping into the rain that had increased tenfold. Since his parents were out of the country, he didn't have many places to go, besides Harry and Dougie's. He knocked on the door of the flat belonging to the new address he was given over the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Tom? Is that you? What's wrong?"

He threw himself at the person behind the door, locking their lips together, too much inebriated to control his own impulses. Not much longer after that, the pair was shutting the door tightly behind them, quickly tearing each other's clothes off.


	15. Bad Decisions

_Disclaimer: [Insert disclaimer about not owning a thing here]_

_A/N: It doesn't really cover everything I wanted, but there's always the next chapter. ;)_

Chapter XV

Drinking wasn't something Tom could handle properly. He had known that for a fact, ever since his and Dougie's teenage years, when his blond friend could drink a fair amount before he was doing something stupid or embarrassing. Not that it would take any alcohol for Dougie do to that kind of thing. For Tom, just a single drop would be enough to give him a courage boost to stand on a table and make strip-tease, like he had done at his best mate's 17th birthday party, almost splitting his skull open when he fell down. After this episode, both agreed it would be a good idea to not let him near any alcoholic beverage.

"It can't possibly get any worse," he groaned, feeling extremely hung-over, mouth dry and head heavy as lead.

The previous night was a blur with some flashes of reality, to remind him of what happened. He went with the guys on a night out, watched a film, sang a few songs, drank some alcohol-free drinks , and after that everything started falling apart. Danny seemed to be interested on him, they stumbled across Danielle, Danny kissed him, he fled and met a nice girl, and after that not much is clear for him.

"I'm not in a bath with ice," he felt around him, finding mattress and sheets. "Must be a good sign."

In other occasion, he would laughed a bit, but that wouldn't be too smart, when he can barely open his eyes. His resolution, though, didn't last long, when his hand bumped into something warm beside him. Warm as in _living-human-body-warm_.

Scrambling away and triggering a massive migraine, he squinted, trying to adjust his vision to the sun-bathed room, taking in a pair of long legs –girl's legs– dangling over the other side of the bed. Trying to forget the pneumatic drill wrecking the insides of his head, Tom reached out a hand to reveal the identity of the girl he just spent a night with. Removing the covers from her head, he was met with a blonde of fair skin, sleeping soundly. A closer look at her face immediately revealed that she was no stranger to him, as they had quite a past together.

~#~

Danny lay in bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, trying to find a way to undo all this mess they were in. He had feelings for Tom –that much he was sure–, but he didn't know how the writer felt about him. Though they kissed the night before, just a kiss didn't mean nothing, as he learnt from all his previous relationships. He needed to talk to Tom, come clean about everything, and maybe forget the whole thing, if the blond so desired.

"Where are you, Thomas?" He sighed, getting out of bed and pulling his jeans on.

The talk he had with Rae wasn't helpful enough, as she didn't know where Tom was headed to, even though he provided him some good insight about what could be going inside the chocolate-eyed boy's head.

"_Have you ever thought that he may not trust you?" _Her voice replayed inside Danny's head.

What she meant by that, was a complete mystery to him. If being honest with himself, he was never one for puzzles, nor was he the brightest bulb in the box, meaning he wouldn't probably get to an answer on his own. Maybe it's time he asked his friends for help? They seemed eager to play matchmaker for him and Tom, so it shouldn't be a big deal.

Going into the small bathroom, he saw his reflection stare back at him with tired eyes, dozens of bags under his blue orbs. Their search for Tom made them come back late and he didn't really get any sleep, worried about what could have happened to the blond.

"You look like shit, mate," Dougie chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "I knocked and called four or five times, and you didn't even hear me."

"Sorry," Danny smiled in apology. "I was lost in thought, I guess."

"Do those thoughts have anything to do with Tomnkins, by any chance?"

"Maybe," he averted his eyes to the bath, where they met again, after so many years. The memory now a funny and fond one.

"I'm glad you finally realised it," Dougie smirked. "It was pretty obvious for anyone around."

With those words, Dougie turned to make his way out of the room and told the player to join Harry downstairs.

"Be there in a minute, Dougs," Danny called after him, proceeding to make his appearance a bit better.

Once he was alone with his thoughts, the curly-haired boy turned his focus back to Tom. What reason the gentle writer could have to not trust him? Okay, their past didn't help much, with the whole seduction plan bullocks, but none of them really wanted to go with the plan in the first place. They didn't hate each other –which, by all means, was a good sign– and could genuinely have fun together, as long as their defences were dropped.

"I need to eat something," he tried to placate a growling stomach with a hand. "I'll ask Dougie for his opinion," he groomed himself hurriedly, pulling a top on, walking out the room and down the stairs.

~#~

"Danni, wake up," Tom shook the asleep girl in bed with him.

For the sixth or seventh time, no response whatsoever came from her, except for a short grunt followed by light snoring. Surveying his surroundings, now that his eyesight adjusted enough to the bright morning, terror took over Tom's body, when he saw his clothes in a puddle by the floor, including his underwear.

"_Please, say it isn't so,"_ he peeked under the covers to verify he was indeed stark naked. Not only him, but his _partner_, as well.

"_Great. Now I did exactly what I said Danny would do," _he dipped his head in his hands with a loud sigh. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Hadn't had enough of that last night? Let's eat something before you can go at it, again," a female voice came from the other side of the room, playfully speaking to him from behind the door.

"Danni?" Tom felt his neurones go out, one by one, like fireworks in the sky. He was either having a nightmare, or hallucinating hard. Or hallucinating hard inside a nightmare, since there's always a third option.

"That would be me, yes," the cheeky girl replied, being her words the last thing Tom heard, before being engulfed in a spiral of darkness.

~#~

"Do we have to wait 24h to report him as missing?" Dougie piled their plates together, getting up from his seat.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Harry frowned, helping the blond.

"I'm going to look for him," Danny slammed his fist on the table. "I'm worried about him, and that Rae girl told me he drank quite a bit with her."

"Calm down, Dan. We're going with you," Harry's hand landed on his friend shoulder. "Three people can cover more ground."

"You say it like Tomnkins is a little toddler. I'm sure he'll contact us sooner than–"

Danny's phone rang, interrupting their conversation and flashing 'Fletcher' on the screen. The other two stood one beside the player, watching him answer the call with expectant eyes.

"Tom, where are ya?" his accent rang loud and clear.

"_I'm not sure how I should call you, since your contact appears under 'Arsehole' on this phone."_

Exchanging look with his friends, Danny switched to loudspeaker, so the couple could also hear what the girl on the other end was talking.

"Arsehole?" he repeated, slightly annoyed.

"_Yeah, you're the first to show up on his list, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem," _she laughed. _"I'm calling to say that Tom's fine, Danny. Unconscious, but he's fine."_

"Danni?" Dougie recognized the voice, making the brunet duo gasp in surprise. "Where are you? Why do you have Tom's phone?"

"_Dougie-boo!" _She cheered from the other end. _"Tom's fine, like I said. Everything else, you'll have to hear from his own mouth. This call is only to tell you not to worry about him."_

"Thanks, Danielle. Tell him to come back to us, that we're worried about him," Harry spoke.

"_He's with me, Harold. There's nothing to worry about!"_

"That's exactly why we're worried about him," Dougie teased, and they could hear her guffaw through the speaker.

"_I gotta go, he must be waking up. Good talking to you, again, guys!"_

The call ended, and everyone was relieved Tom was safe with someone they knew. Everyone, except for Danny, who couldn't shake the feeling that something was off in all that.

"_Maybe, she wants to 'rekindle the old spark' with __**you**__,"_ his own words from the previous night came back to his hind.

For a fact, Tom was completely single, that much he knew from their trip to the creepy tailor twin. Although he said nothing about wanting a relationship, or, even worse, that he wanted a relationship with a _boy_ –and this boy, more specifically, Danny wanted it to be him–. It could be a bit too soon to think about serious stuff like that, but after allowing himself, he knew for sure he wanted the blond around, which made him question the true nature of their interactions in the past.

~#~

"I hope it won't stop us from becoming mates?"

"If you don't go back to teasing me at every chance you get, we'll be good," a chubby Tom pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, smiling shyly. "We can try, I guess."

"I didn't like this stupid plan from the beginning. Let's keep it a secret from those two," Danny grinned, shaking the boy's hand. "We could study together, maybe?"

"I'm not doing your homework, Jones," the blond frowned.

"That's not what I'm saying–"

"You're friends with four-eyes Fletcher, Danny?" A third teenager asked, accompanied by other two that acted as his henchman.

"Sod off, Matt. I don't need your approval to do anything," he hissed back. "Let's go, Fletcher."

"Wrong answer, Danny."

A fist fight ensued, the trio attacking Tom and Danny for no apparent reason. Matt's group had the numerical advantage, but they proved no match against the freckled boy. Even Tom, who wasn't a brawler, threw a few punches back, until their foes retreated, leaving both exhausted and panting.

"You got some fight in you! That's a surprise," Danny chuckled, picking Tom's glasses from the ground and placing back on the boy's face.

"Thanks," Tom mumbled, lowering his gaze. "And thanks for sticking up for me, you didn't have to."

"Can't be mates if we can't trust each other, right?" Danny winked, offering Tom his right hand.

"I guess so," the blond smiled, taking the hand offered before him.

~#~

"_What a nice time to relive old memories,"_ Tom rubbed his eyes, trying to clear up his vision and shake off the dream he had.

He found himself back at the same predicament from when he first woke up, only that no Danni was around. _None_ of them. The blond quickly slipped from bed and had just clothed himself, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Are you naked? Not that I haven't see any of that before, but still," Danni appeared, with an eye closed.

"Shut up," Tom threw a cushion at her, laughing briefly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't remember anything?" To what she received a nod in response. "I'll tell you what I know."

Danni sat with him in bed, handing him what she called a 'ho no mo' –_hung-over no more_, as Tom asked her to clarify– with a glass of water, which he regarded as being just an aspirin and her being a clown.

Apparently, Tom had called her, sounding tipsy. When he said he wasn't with the guys, she told him to take a taxi to the address she gave him. Upon arriving Tom launched himself over her equally tipsy sister, and they started groping and kissing each other on their way to her bedroom.

"Oh, God! Gabrielle!" He slapped his own forehead, regretting such action it immediately. "That explains why 'you' were still blond."

"I knew she had a thing for you, but even then, that was totally unexpected," the girl shrugged. "You and Danny have an open relationship, I presume. I know exactly how you feel about cheating."

Tom felt guilty-racked. He had lied to his old friend and had done something he despise entirely. Technically, he and Danny were not together –nor would they ever be, he was sure of that–, but he couldn't stop feeling bad about it, imagining the player's face if he told him he randomly slept with their ex-girlfriend's sister.

"It's complicated," he exhaled in frustration. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're kidding me, right? My middle name is 'Complicated'!" she grinned, looping an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair. "Try me!"

"I thought," he disentangled himself from her, "your middle name was 'Marié'."

"Spill the beans, smartarse," she smacked him in the arm.

"I– I don't like Danny how you think I do," he finally spoke, after a long pause. "We're not even together, actually."

The silence came crashing down on them, leaving the air heavy with tension. After a few minutes pondering, without showing any reaction on her face, the ginger put her hand on Tom's shoulder, urging him to look up at her.

"I guess I know you better than yourself, Tom," she smiled. "It hasn't ever been a question of whether you like him or not. I think, the real question is: are you brave enough to face your own feelings?"


	16. Unsaid Things

_Disclaimer: I would gladly own them, but I don't._

_A/N: I don't know if I **explicitly** said so, but you must already know that Harry's a chef. :P_

Chapter XVI

"What?" Tom asked, not knowing if he hadn't _understood _the question, or if he didn't _want_ to.

"Let me get this straight: you're not the type that goes lying and cheating around," Danni emphasised her point by crossing her arms, giving him a parental disapproving look.

"I know I made a mistake, but last time I checked, I was single."

"It may be so, but it's not stopping you from feeling guilty, is it?"

When no answer came from the writer's lips, she only confirmed her suspicions. That was one of the traits that made Danni such a interesting girl, she was very good at listening to people. Tom wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to become a therapist or other similar occupation, 'cause she was good with it, contrasting with her slightly –for many times– pushy personality.

"You do know your silence is a answer, too, right?" She smiled, placing a hand on his.

"I– I don't know what to do, Danni!" he broke down, sobbing like a little kid, being pulled into a tight embrace and soaking the girl's shoulder.

~#~

"I'm going to take a shower," Danny jumped to his feet, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice.

"Don't forget a new pair of boxers. You never know what could happen," Dougie smirked at him, earning himself a slap from Harry, when the freckled boy turned into a faint shade of red.

"It's not like tha'!"

"Of course not, mate. Dougs' winding you up," Harry was now mercilessly tickling the blond into oblivion, ignoring the boy's protests for him to stop.

Danny just chuckled and went back to his room and into the bathroom. He wondered if one day he could have with Tom what Dougie and Harry had, seeing as they look so happy from just being in each other's company. Again, he was having those dangerous thoughts. He's not even in a proper relationship and there he was, daydreaming about being happy with the writer.

"_Can't believe I've changed this much. Or maybe, I have always wanted it?"_ he thought, whilst the stream of cold water splayed over his head and back.

He quickly finished his shower, turning off the tap and drying himself with a fluffy towel that had _'His'_ embroidered on it, mimicking a beautiful cursive writing. It had to be Dougie's choice, but since Harry changed a big deal since their teens year, Danny couldn't be too sure. What he knew, though, is that he wanted some happiness like that, and smiled to himself.

"I need something nice and not too obvious," he dragged some hangers from his and Tom's shared closet.

Never one for the whole fashion thing, he decided to go with a green-and-yellow tartan shirt and jeans. What? Better safe than sorry, at least he wouldn't look like a fool, desperate for a date. Which wasn't the case, 'cause Tom was only coming back home. Back to them. Back to him, if you did a bit of wishful thinking.

"That's brill! Now I–"

He frowned looking at his more-than-old boxers and went to his bag to open a pack with new ones he had bought for the wedding. Not that he was taking Dougie's suggestion seriously or anything, nor that he wanted to get Tom in bed; that was only him wanting to look good –even if nobody's was going to see him in his underwear– and nothing else.

~#~

"After seeing things in this light, it's not hard to see why you're so scared," Danni kept running her hand through Tom's hair, in a soothing way. "But you know what? Go out with him!"

"Are you insane? You just said–"

"I know what I just said, but you're _already _hurting, so not acting on it won't do any good."

"Please, tell me you're not a therapist," Tom twitched his neck to look at her face, his head on her lap.

"Nah, I'm an actress," the ginger guffawed, being joined in by her friend. "I'm serious, Tom," she suddenly stopped laughing.

"What would you suggest? _"Hey, Danny, I just slept with our ex-girlfriend's sister, but I think I like you. Whilst we're on it, fancy some crazy sex?"_," Tom air quoted and rolled his eyes. "Is that what you want?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind being there to watch," she smirked.

"God! I swear, you're like a female version of Dougie!" he grabbed a pillow and hit her in the head.

"I don't remember you complaining when we were together," she armed herself with a pillow. "It's war!" She howled and charged at the blond.

With that barbarian yell, a pillow fight took place in the bedroom. Both fought long and hard, but in the end the fatigue from the previous night got the best of them, conceding victory to no one. Lying on the floor, side by side, they contemplated the mess they made of her sister's room, grinning like school kids.

"You're the worst one-night stand ever," she said, pointing to the mattress resting against the closet's open door and some hangers on the floor.

"Said the worst sister ever," the writer pointed to a shoe tangled to the ceiling fan.

After helping cleaning the battlefield, Tom decided to go back to Dougie's and said his goodbyes to Danni. He thanked the ginger girl and to his surprise received a quick peck on the lips and a whispered _"I'll talk to Gabrielle, you just go after your happiness. Promise me that"._

~#~

"Somebody answer the door, please,"Harry's voice could be heard from the kitchen. "I'm busy with our lunch!"

Danny groaned as we got up from the couch, pausing his game. Dougie was upstairs, which meant he was the one elected for the duty, since there was no one else around. Feeling annoyed about being interrupted in the middle of a boss battle, he took a deep breath to keep his calm and not club the person ringing the doorbell so insistently.

"Hi, how can I help ya?" He flung the door open, a bit of anger on his tone, not even taking a look at the person in front of him.

"You could let me in. That would be a good start," Tom said uncertain, frowning and taking a step back.

"Tom!" His arms coiled around the blond's body, squeezing him into a bone crushing hug.

At first Tom didn't react, but soon as Danni's advice rang in his head, he brought himself to respond to Danny's gesture of affection and genuine care.

"Good seeing you, Danny," he chuckled.

"Let's get inside, the guys are worried about you!" Danny put his hand on Tom's and pulled him inside the house.

"What with the shouting, Dan?" Harry emerged in a apron, drying his hands. Upon seeing Tom, he tackled both his friends to the ground. "We missed you, mate!"

"Which makes me wonder why you're all trying to kill me the second I show up," the writer felt his bottom sting from their fall.

"Tomnkins!" A yell could be heard –and felt– when Dougie jumped on Harry's back, hugging as much of the trio as his arms could allow.

Their laughter could be heard by anyone passing in front of the house, but they didn't mind. Staying like a heap of limbs on the floor and being silly together was all that mattered for them.

"I'm okay, guys. And I'm sorry for leaving you all worried."

"We're mates! It goes without saying that we worry about you, Tommy!" Dougie rubbed their cheeks together, earning a shove from the other blond.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. I know you all have questions, though that will have to wait till later," Tom looked at his friends, his eyes stopping on the curly-haired boy, who still had hold of his hand. "Danny, do you mind if we leave for our date? Now, I mean."

A bright smile was all that he got for an answer.

~#~

"Let's be clear that we are taking things _slowly._ We're _not_ in a relationship. We're trying to get to know each other and it all could fall apart any minute," Tom spoke in a stern voice. "We're doing this 'cause I don't want you to tell Danni anything, okay?"

Danny nodded in response with a frown, starting to feel a little nervous about screwing things up. On the inside, he was screaming of joy that Tom was the one who brought the issue up, saving him from looking like a stalker or something of same nature. They were going to have a great day and possibly find out that they liked each other bits. Or at least that Tom liked him bits, 'cause he was pretty sure about his feelings for the writer, at this point.

"Where are we going, then?" the chocolate-eyed boy asked, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I thought of some place nice. Hopefully, you're going to like it and be a bit surprised."

"Please, the last surprise I had wasn't that great," Tom grimaced –which Danny took as them being trapped in the London Eye–, remembering when he woke up that morning with a naked Gabrielle.

"It doesn't involve anything physical, don't worry," the player met him with a smile. "Look, we're already here!"

They stopped in front of a small shop, looking slightly old and mistreated by the time, yet retaining the same friendly atmosphere it had the first time Tom had been there. His face lit up when he realised what they were going to do on their first date –although nothing implied that would be many more, that was their first date, nonetheless–.

"Are you sure you don't have experience dating lads?" the writer raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"But I don't!" He howled with laughter. "Come on!" he flashed another blinding smile, pulling Tom along by his forearm.

~#~

"Maybe things will finally start working between Tommy and Dan!" Dougie nibbled on Harry's earlobe.

"Stop it, I need to finish this treat for them," he tried to shake the shivers from his spine. Dougie knew very well the effect that had on him.

"I just don't understand why Tom would ask Danny out. He's the one who ran on Dan. And more than once, from what he told us," he leaned against the sink, watching his fiancé cut some turkey for their meal, biting on his lower lip, in deep thought.

"Well, it may have something to do with Danni? She didn't know they weren't a couple."

"_Correcto._ She's surprisingly good with people, too," Dougie grabbed an apple from their basket, rubbing it against his shirt, taking a small bite. "You wouldn't believe it."

"I pray that everything will be fine," Harry giggled sampling a slice he cut. "I'm sorta _excited_."

"So am I," Dougie put his half-eaten fruit down, going back to his original spot behind Harry, undoing the lace on the brunet's apron. "We should make the most of it, since we're all _alone_."

"I didn't say it in _that _sense, Dougs," he rolled his eyes, putting down his knife when hands started roaming his sides.

"I'm pretty sure you know where this is going," Dougie smirked, capturing Harry's lips with his. He hanged the apron and led the chef upstairs, back to their room.

~#~

"Look at you now! A man of your own!" Mrs. Brown said, pulling Danny into a hug.

"It's good seeing you again, ma'am," the boy replied, hugging the old lady back.

"And you," she held a scrutinising look on Tom, "you're that four-eyed, single dimpled, chubby kid I saw with him a couple of times, right?"

"Erm... that would be me, I guess," Tom offered her his hand, only to be met with a hug, like Danny had.

They had a little chat about what happened to them in those seven years, Mrs. Brown revealing that things were getting harder by the day, with kids staying at their own homes, favouring complex games with the latest generation graphics instead of arcade games and mindless fun. Even his grandchildren didn't like the place, disregarding the fact she could give them some free tokens, every time they wanted to play on something.

"It's time for calling quits," she sighed, looking incredibly sad.

"Don't let it get you down, Mrs. Brown!" Danny tried to cheer her up. "We're going to bring our future children here and they're going to like it! I'm sure our mates' kids are going to like it, too!"

"Thanks, sweetie," she pinched Danny's cheek. "I always knew you two would end up together, but aren't you too young for marriage?"

"Mrs. Brown, you misunderstood some–"

"We're not getting married, our friends are!" Danny interrupted Tom.

"I still think you're too young, even if you're an adorable couple," her frown broke into a smile. "Since you're here, what about some free tokens? You can play all you want!"

"We'll take the tokens, but not for free," Tom said looking at Danny, who just nodded. "We're here to put those beauties to a good use, yes."

~#~

They cashed in some tokens and went to decide which one to go first. Each had suggested the one of his personal preference, but ended going for Dougie's old favourite, the Pump machine.

"Would the gentleman give me the honour of dancing with me?" Danny bowed and held his hand out for Tom.

"I thought you'd never ask," Tom replied in a girly swooning voice, giggling and placing his hand on Danny's, making both laugh.


	17. Down Memory Lane

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Period._

_A/N: Aaaaaaand we're back to the gigantic dialogues, I apologise for that. One day I'll learn how to **not **write like this (but it seems like today is not that day)! :P_

_Special thanks to my buddy **AlexMcFly** for the suggestion!_

_Thank you all for reading! :D_

Chapter XVII

The two stepped on their positions and inserted the amount of coins needed. Nodding at each other, they started getting warmed up for the flux of arrows that was about to flash on their screens, Tom shaking out his legs, and Danny jumping on the same spot.

"Are you planning on holding my hand for too long? I'm going to need it to keep my balance," the blond chuckled, prompting the boy to let go of his hand.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Danny said, suddenly feeling a bit conscious.

"Not a problem. Look, it's started," Tom pointed to their screens.

The song they had chosen was one relatively easy, abundant on trivial and repetitive combos, but neither was complaining, since they didn't have the same expertise as Dougie. Halfway through the song –and no one would be able to tell who started it, not even Mr. Brown, who watched them from afar–, the boys started to throw the other off balance and miss the steps, going as far as to stepping on the wrong arrows on each other's pad. All the horsing around made Tom stumble, falling off the machine and on top of player.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall?" the writer spoke, in between pants, face hot from their closeness –or maybe from the dancing, he wasn't too sure–, as Danny's face were mere inches from his.

"You're welcome?" the brunet replied in the same interrogative tone, eyes rapidly going back and forth between Tom's eyes and lips, that for some reason seemed _extremely kissable_.

As if some strong magnetic force acted over them, their faces started drawing closer and closer. Both could already feel the tip of their noses starting to rub together, when an overly loud siren tore their little world apart, announcing the game had ended and displaying a couple of scores.

"Yes!" Danny pumped his fist on the air, laughing at their horrible results.

"Not _"yes!"_," Tom slapped him in the arm, looking over his shoulder to see his own points. "You only won because _you_ messed up my game!"

"Are you all right, boys?" Mrs. Brown called out, seemingly worried about their fall.

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison, Tom dusting himself and pulling Danny up with him.

"Here's a consolation prize for ya," Danny leaned in and kissed Tom on the cheek. "I'll even let you choose our next game."

"You won't get away so easily," a flushed Tom, grabbed the curly-haired boy by his wrist, dragging him to another machine. One he was pretty familiar with, this time.

~#~

"I love you, you know that?"

"I would be worried if you didn't, seeing we're supposed to get married and everything," Harry buried his face on Dougie's hair, inhaling the sweet smell of shampoo he liked so much and stifling a laugh.

"Dickhead," Dougie rolled on his side and bit the brunet's right nipple, receiving a yelp in response.

"That's it, Douglas!"

With a swift move, Harry reversed their positions, him now straddling Dougie, eyes ablaze with passion. He got hold of the blond's wrists, pinning them above his head, whilst his free hand did the actual tickling, roaming back and forth, from ribs to armpits.

"Haz... Stop it!" Dougie pleaded, trying not pass out from laughter.

"Who's the dickhead?"

"That's me! That's me!"

"Good to know that," the chef halted the torture, placing a chaste kiss on Dougie's lips, which the blond gladly deepened.

"You're the worst," Dougie finally said, giggling as his fiancé rested his head on his chest.

"Yeah, I love you, too," was the reply he got.

They stayed snuggled up in each other arm's for some time, until Harry got up from bed, pulling his boxers on, along with the rest of his clothing. Unless he got back to his cooking, they would all end up eating Chinese or pizza.

"Do you _really_ have to leave bed?" The smaller boy asked in a suggestive voice, biting his lip for the desired effect.

"We just– Can't you think of anything else? You're worse than a _rabbit!_" he threw his shirt at Dougie, which he immediately sniffed.

"You don't know how hard it is for me, being around you. Quite litera–"

"Pervert," Harry rolled his eyes. "I can only hope that Tom isn't anything like you. For Danny's sake."

~#~

"You're not supposed to be _tha'_ good at this! You're a writer!" Danny protested, being completely and utterly defeated by Tom on the shooting game they had just played.

"It's not my fault that you shoot like my nan," Tom grinned, satisfied with his score.

"At least, if your books don't sell, you can always go for Olympic shooting or something," his eyes were glued on the gun in his hands.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much," the writer blew the end of his gun, placing it back. "Here's a consolation prize for you, too."

He leaned to give Danny a kiss, but the brunet turned to look at him and the corners of their mouths touched briefly, leaving both embarrassed.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to–"

"You're choosing the next one," Tom cut in, waving a hand dismissively, and the player took the opportunity to drag him over to the Air Hockey.

"You won't beat me this time, Tom," he grinned smugly, knowing he had the advantage.

Their match soon got heated up, as Tom scored the first point whilst Danny was distractedly searching for the disc on his side. Only losing in competitiveness to Harry, the freckled boy quickly reached the ten points which would finish their play, triumphantly punching the air and teasing Tom all the way.

"Only one point, mate? That's pitiful," Danny chuckled, failing to keep a straight face.

"Shut up, Dan," Tom growled back. "And I'd scored _two_ points."

"You know that first one didn't count!" His laughter got even louder. "I was looking for– Did you call me 'Dan'?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn– Let's go racing, okay?"

"Okay, Tommy," he smiled at the blond, noticing the boy's flushed face, but decided against saying something about it.

~#~

"_Hello?"_

"Little sis! Fancy lunch with a renowned star?"

"_I'm only two years younger than you. Would you stop treating me like a kid?"_ The voice sighed in annoyance. _"And I already told you: just being an actress, doesn't __**automatically**__ make you a star."_

"Thanks for your support, little sis," Danni snorted. "Just know that I won't include your name in any of my acceptance speeches."

"_What you want, Danni?" _Gabrielle sighed once more, wondering who's _really_ the older and more mature sister in their relationship.

"Have lunch together with my favourite sister?" She plopped herself down onto bed, staring at the star painted ceiling of their old bedroom.

"_I am your **only** sister," _the younger girl corrected.

"Well, it's not my fault! You can complain about that to mum and dad," the ginger laughed. "What do you say?"

"_I can spare you an hour, I suppose."_

"Great! We need to talk about some things..." Danni trailed off, tone considerably sombre.

Her sister stayed quiet for some seconds, before speaking again. It was a very well known fact to everyone that Danni only gets serious about something when things are really critical.

"_Is it about last night?"_ a barely audible whisper came from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, Gabs."

"_Meet me at the address I'm going to text you. Thirty minutes from now, okay?"_

"Yeah, thanks. Love ya, little sis!"

"_Love you, too," _she chuckled lightly, seeing as her older sister completely disregarded the beginning of that conversation.

~#~

"We should go eat something," Tom suggested, hearing the rather loud protest from his stomach.

Danny looked at him and nodded, leaving the decisive round of their fight behind, thirty seconds before the time was up. The morning had been quite eventful and it's was around lunch time, what explained why they were feeling so famished.

"I'll call Harry and tell him about our plans," Danny fished for his phone in his pocket.

"That's a good idea. I'll go wash my face and we're leaving," Tom waved and dashed to locate the nearest toilet, which he did easily.

"_I need to tell him everything that happened,"_ he splashed his face with water, grabbing hold of the sink. _"It will probably blow things between us, but maybe we were doomed from the very start."_

Even if his mind was made up about his next step, the writer couldn't deny that he wasn't prepared to what could happen. If Danny hated him for that, they could be missing on a chance of finding happiness in each other's arms; if he still wanted to go through with whatever was that they were doing, he was scared that something would soon happen to throw him back into misery, and leave him to dwell in how all that was a big mistake. Either way, no matter how one looked at it, the outcome wouldn't be good for him.

"_Tom, are you in there?"_ a soft knock on the door shook him from his daydream.

"Yeah, Danny. Be there in a minute!" he called out to the boy, hurriedly drying his face and hands, trying to keep the unpleasant thoughts away. "Shall we go?" he smiled at the brunet, after emerging from the WC.

~#~

Their lunch –if one could call_ that_ it– turned out to be nothing more than a teenager's ideal of meal: croissants, sandwiches, and a milkshake to top. Whilst it didn't make for something super nutritious, probably missing on many demands from their adult bodies, it certainly had everything their souls and memories craved for.

"I used to come here with Dougs," Tom took a sip from his strawberry milkshake. "Every week," he added.

"It reminds me of that time Harry treated us all. Happiest day of my life," Danny grinned, finishing his own milkshake.

"That was the first time we all went out together. It surprises me how I could stand the two of you."

"Oi! You and Dougie weren't the easiest companies to have around, either," the freckled boy frowned.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact you were always teasing, making fun of us?" Tom also frowned, and they started laughing.

"There's a bit of truth in tha', I guess."

"A bit? You arse– Wait, why did you order a chocolate milkshake? I remember you hated it!"

"Not any more," the player choked a bit.

"Could you tell me why?" he winked at Danny, grinning at the boy's embarrassment.

"It– Erm... _remindsmeofyoureyes!_" He said in one breath, feeling waves of heat wash over his face.

"Oh," Tom's smile faltered and his face went red. Definitely not an answer he would be expecting.

An awkward silence fell over the pair, both slightly uncomfortable with Danny's confession. Tom knew not much progress would be made it things stayed that way, and he still had some things to say to the boy. Things that he couldn't keep bottled up any longer, things he had to get off his chest, or else, he would surely implode. He tried to start a conversation, but was beat to it by Danny.

"Can I have a sip?" He half-asked Tom, doubling over their table, as he grabbed the writer's hand that was holding the straw and took a long sip, leaving the boy mesmerised. "Thanks," he smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

"You're– you're welcome."

"You said we needed to talk about something, what is it?" He could see every muscle on Tom's face tense up at this question, and wondered what could be so bad. "You don't like me, don't you?" he inquired, not really wanting to know the answer, feeling his guts tie in all kinds of different knots a sailor could possibly know.

"Far from that, Danny. I really like you," the reply came with a small smile, but for some reason, neither seemed to be any bit more relaxed. "I slept with someone, last night."

"Wha'?"

Danny felt a pang –probably his heart– in his stomach. He hadn't heard Tom right, or the blond was just trying to play a prank on him. Of course, he was Dougie's best mate, it wouldn't be too hard to learn a thing or two, over the years.

"I turned up drunk at Danni's, and as soon as the door was open, I kissed the person behind it."

"You got me worried sick about you, and you were just having _fun_ with Danni?" Danny spat, feeling the blood in his veins about to boil.

"I didn't sleep with her," Tom's eyes dropped to his lap, voice small, barely audible. "It was her sister."

"What else do I have to know, Tom? Tell me!"

In that exact moment the bell above the door rang, announcing the new costumers that had just arrived at the medium-sized café. All the air filling Danny's lungs got knocked out of him, when he saw two young women come in, a ginger he knew too well, and a blonde slightly shorter, but almost identical to the former.


	18. Ballad of a Drunken Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sara Paxton, but I would certainly not mind (she has a nice voice and the song was so fitting!)! Haha! Everything belongs to their rightful owners! _

_A/N: If I told you all that I actually try to keep things cliffhanger-free, would any of you believe me? Haha!_

_Sorry, I didn't got too much time to write anything last week! So annoyed when people mess with my creative process! :(_

_I'll dedicate this one to my good friend **PerfectDreamWithHim! **I hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you boys and girls for reading! :)_

Chapter XVIII

"And now she's here to rub it in my face? I'm leaving!" Danny exclaimed loudly, his eyes burning with anger, gathering attention from people at nearby tables.

"Danny, that's not it! I didn't know they would be here," Tom tried to reach for the boy, only to have his hand swatted away.

"No need to waste your excuses on me," the look in his blue eyes flickered between anger and hurt. "I'll leave you alone."

The player stormed off, almost knocking the girls on his way out and completely ignoring Tom's plea for him to stay, or Danni asking him what happened. As soon as he stepped outside, he pulled his hood on –feeling he air chillier than it actually was– and took a taxi with no certain destination. When questioned by the driver where to go, he just stated "the furthest possible from here".

"_Why am I always too thick to see things clearly?"_ He thought, staring through the window and at the rain that started to fall.

"Danny! Wait!" Tom's voice could be heard, just in time before the taxi sped up.

The blond looked downright deflated, eyes heavy with regret, but that wasn't enough to make the freckled boy change his mind, or try to listen to what he had to say. Deep down inside, Danny knew he didn't have a perfectly plausible explanation for any of that: he was just being stubborn –childish, if you may–, because even if he liked Tom, they weren't in a relationship, nor did they have some kind of deal that prohibited them from sleeping with whoever they wanted.

The image of a desolated Tom was still engraved on his mind, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. After ignoring the first five ringtones, he fished for it, eyes zooming in on the screen for the caller's ID. It was Harry's.

"_I really don't want to bug you and your date, but Dougs–"_

"No need to worry about that," he tried to keep his voice steady, but it came out hoarse and a little bit shaken, something that hadn't escaped his friend's perception.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Harry asked in a softer voice, carefully paying attention to any wavering in Danny's voice. Although the chef couldn't see him, he knew his friend was trying to keep his usual façade up.

"Everything?" The reply came disguised as a question. "Or it could just be me, I reckon."

"Where are you, mate? Is everything all right with Tom?"

"Nothing's all right, Haz. See ya later," he cut the call short and turned his phone off to avoid any future calls.

~#~

The Fisher sisters were more than confused with the scene they had witnessed. Gabrielle even more than Danni, since she had no idea who was the guy shouting at Tom –that her sister apparently knew, as well– that almost ran them over, on his way out. Tom had chased the guy and her sister did the same, after a while, leaving her to sit at the table previously occupied by the boys.

Danni came back, hair damp from the rain that started pouring, leading Tom by his shoulders, helping him back to his seat. The ginger pulled a chair from other table and joined them at the table.

"What the hell was that?" Danni bluntly inquired, pointing to the front door. "You two were arguing like a married couple!"

"Danni!" Gabrielle scowled at her sister. "You're not helping!"

"That's okay, Gabrielle," Tom finally spoke. Voice so small that could be be mistaken by the wind chime through some window crack.

He proceeded to pour his heart out to his friend and her sister, telling them about his date with Danny, how everything went exceptionally nice until he brought the subject of his one-night stand up and the other boy ran on him.

Gabrielle seemed fairly perplexed, knowing that her crush was dating another boy, but when her sister didn't seem surprised, she deduced that she knew beforehand.

"That twat! I can understand that he would feel bad about it, but you didn't cheat on him!" Danni punched the table, scaring a middle aged woman behind her.

"Tell him that," Tom sighed. "I already felt bad about the whole thing! No offence, Gabrielle. I'm sure it was amazing, _whatever_ we did together."

"You don't remember a thing from last night, do you?" The blonde asked him, face scrunching up in interrogation.

"Yay! Time for some juicy–"

"Shut up, Danni!" the two demanded and glared at the ginger, at the same time, making her shrink on the spot.

"I don't. Sorry," Tom shook his head.

"The truth is... we never got to do anything in bed," she shrugged, leaving the other astonished, mouth hanging open.

~#~

"Still nothing?" Dougie eyes were trained on Harry, who was pacing around the room with his phone glued to his ear.

"He probably turned his phone off," Harry nibbled on his lower lip. "Should we try and call Tom?"

"Dunno. But what exactly Dan said?"

""_Nothing's all right, Haz. See ya later"_," the brunet air quoted, holding his phone in place with his shoulder.

Giving up on his search for his friend, Harry threw himself at the sofa, lying his head on Dougie's lap. He marvelled at the heat coming off through the fabric covering his fiancé's thighs, momentarily forgetting about his worries and the world outside.

"Are you going to hog my lap for too long? I got stuff to do," Dougie poked him in the cheek earning himself a laugh.

With a speedy peck on the lips, Harry jumped to his feet, scooping the smaller boy in a bridal style, and started marching upstairs.

"You said no when I asked you to–"

"Changed my mind," the chef simply stated. "Plus, Danny and Tom won't be coming for lunch."

"Naughty Judd," Dougie frowned, "I like this side of yours!"

He then started to kiss Harry, moving to bite on the brunet's collar bone, only to make him lose balance and stumble on the last step, the two landing with a loud thump on the floor. Both started laughing maniacally, felting for any possible fractured bones, whilst trying to get over the ridiculousness of their 'romantic' moment.

"Do you still want to... ?"

"I believe the mood was completely ruined, and the moment utterly lost," Harry chuckled. "But some cuddling would be nice."

"I can offer you one hour of cuddling as a consolation prize, and no more. After that, I'll have to go finish some pending work."

Harry gave him a pensive look, before pouting and finally accepting the deal. They scrambled back to the living room, lying on couch to watch some television in each other's arms, seemingly forgetting all about the world.

~#~

"I cried?" Tom asked in disbelief, covering his mouth with a hand.

"As soon as we were naked in bed you started crying, chanting _"Danni, Danni" _over and over,and I just couldn't go through with that, knowing you still had the hots for my sister," Gabrielle put his fork down, finishing her meal. "I was drunk but not _blind drunk_."

"If you'd ask me, I don't think it was about 'Danni' with 'I', but with 'Y'," Danni elbowed Tom, making his face redden with embarrassment.

Tom was still trying to assimilate everything the blonde girl had told him. There were kisses, the were groping hands, but there was never anything more than that, because he simply had a emotional breakdown and started crying, calling for Danny's name, at least in Danni's theory. Not that would make any sense otherwise, since he mistook Gabrielle for Danni when he first arrived at their flat, so it got to be Danny the one he was crying about.

"I still think it's an amazing story! It looks like some of those crazy fanfiction you read on the internet!" Danni clasped her hands together in enthusiasm.

"Like I was saying, I think you should tell him what really happened."

"But _nothing_ happened, Gabrielle."

"And that's _exactly_ why I'm telling you that!" She pulled on Tom's hair with force just enough to make him wince a bit.

"What's wrong with you sisters? Can't talk without getting physical?" He rubbed his scalp, darting daggers at the grinning girls.

"You should go after him, Tommy! He must have gone somewhere people can't find him," the ginger rubbed her chin, something she did whenever she entered the 'thinker mode'.

"If you as his ex-girlfriend have no clue, how the hell am I supposed to know?" Tom threw a napkin ball at her, which he dodged and ended up on the hat of the same old lady Danni had scared earlier.

The trio tried to suppress their laugh, focusing their attention at the problem the writer currently had in hands: to find Danny and tell him the _real_ truth.

"He left me and went to play abroad, remember? We didn't last more than a few months."

"True," Tom started chewing on the inside of his left cheek. "And I would have to be his best ma– That's it!"

Tom sprang to his feet, leaving some money on the table to pay for his and Danny's meal, kissing the Fisher sisters –as well the old lady behind them– goodbye, and disappeared through the front door with phone in hand, leaving the women baffled.

"Do you have any idea–"

"No, Gabs, though I'm pretty excited!" she smiled at her younger sister, then turned to look at the cloudy sky.

~#~

An entire hour passed by without Danny making any attempt to move, other than just the occasional shifting to find a more comfortable position in his hiding place. He had it as some sort refuge, somewhere he always went to when he wanted some time alone to think about... stuff in general. He found it by accident, wandering around deep in the woods of a park not too far from his and Harry's old school, after failing his _God-knows-what _test.

The modest sized shelter made up from planks he put together –with Harry's help– using some nails and lined with some thick plastic, to keep water from leaking through the cracks, had a view to a small lake that gave off a vibe of tranquillity, much sought after whenever he found himself at that place. He could remember exactly the day it was finally finished, feeling proud as a scientist who just saw the satellite they helped to build to finally reach the space, right after a perfect launching.

"_Wish I were smarter," _he smiled to himself, thinking about his dreams of being an astronaut or a rocket scientist, when he was a little toddler.

He didn't regret being a football player –it was something he loved and were pretty good at–, but the thought of working with rockets and all those spacial things was far more exciting than dealing with team mates with huge egos and often not-so-polite to people. And it wasn't like he was swimming in pools of cash, or had found the love of his life, to balance things out, or point something extremely positive in his situation. But he liked what he did, just not so much the majority of the people that came with it.

Reaching a hand from under the wooden shelter, he let the raindrops run across his skin, before drying his hand on his jeans. The rain didn't give any signs that would be halting soon, so he just leaned back against the large trunk that served as the 'wall' to his childhood secret base. Not even back at Bolton he had something so nice; even if he had lived with his aunt for the most of the years because of school, he would usually go to Bolton on holidays and weekends, visit his sister and mum.

"I'll wait some more, he adjusted himself against the tree and closed his eyes, when what seemed like a faint melody played on guitar hit this eardrums, prompting him to survey his surroundings.

"_There's no question what've brought me here to you_

_I can see it in the sky_

_A perfect dancer coming right out of the blue_

_You won't find me asking why"_

Danny decided, after some inner debate, that it was still to early in the afternoon to hallucinate –not that those things had a _proper_ time to happen, but whatever–, he came out from under the shelter and saw the last thing he would possibly imagine even in his wildest dreams.

"_So kiss me like you mean it_

_Tell me something true_

_'Cause I wanna believe in me and you"_

Standing some feet away from him, with his hair clung to his forehead with an old looking acoustic guitar on a strap slung over his shoulders, were Tom, playing some cheesy pop song with lyrics that didn't make too much sense to him.

"Tom, what are you doing here? How did ya–"

"_You know that can't be no doubt_

_When I look in your eyes_

_Of what this is all about_

_And I think it's time, I think it's time_

_I'll kiss you like I mean it_

_I'll tell you something true_

_I'm ready to believe in me and you"_

Tom didn't reply and carried on playing, singing with his soul and closing the distance between him and curly-haired boy.

"_So, let's forget the things we've thought we knew_

_Kiss me like you mean it_

_Like it's the last thing you ever do"_

By the time he had finished the song, the writer was face-to-face with Danny, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He shifted the strap, so the guitar was now hanging on his back, and took one of Danny's hands in his own before he finally spoke, taking the fact the boy didn't snatch his hand away.

"I'm done with running away from my feelings, and I think it's time that we talk about many things. That's the only way we can possibly have a future together," the blond spoke solemnly, and a thunder could be heard at the distance, announcing the proximity of a storm.


	19. Forgive and Forget?

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I gave up on my hopes of owning them a long time ago._

_A/N: **Neon Douche**, I'm glad you liked! Danni has a bit of 'me' in her. Haha!_

_I think we're coming close to the end, folks! :( Just thought I would let you all know._

Chapter XIX

They stood in the light rain with their hands linked, staring at each other's eyes for five minutes or so, though it seemed to have lasted an eternity to both. Tom had a little smile playing on lips, threatening to split his face in two, wasn't him careful enough to try to prevent it from becoming a full teethed grin. Determined on making himself heard and just break the silence around them –as much silence as you can have when there's a storm coming, that is–, the writer started talking, his eyes never leaving Danny's.

"I came here to let you know that I haven't slept with Gabrielle," he said without hesitation. "Everything was a big misunderstanding."

"She sent you here to try to make me feel better," Danny disentangled their fingers, with a expression of disgust on his face.

"Stop the thick skull act and just hear me, okay?" Tom raised his tone briefly, the suddenness of his action making Danny fall silent instantly.

"Look, I don't remember many things from last night, but she told me I just started crying, calling for Danielle, and we didn't get to do anything."

"Too bad you got the wrong sister," the brunette snorted.

"You mean wrong _person_. Why would I call for Danni when I thought I was in bed with her?" Tom took another step forward. "I'll tell you why, because I was calling for you. Danny, as in Daniel, not Danielle."

Danny's breath hitched in his throat for a split second. Was Tom really telling him that he couldn't bed someone else because, even in his drunken daze, the chocolate-eyed boy was thinking of him? He didn't have any right to be angry at Tom from the beginning –he knew that much–, though it didn't seem like he would admit it in his heart, as much as he already had in his mind.

"If you're finished with your story," he took a step behind, "you can go home," he said coldly.

Looking like a slapped puppy, the writer blinked in disbelief, his jaw hardening at the words that hit his eardrums. Not a single thing that came from his mouth was a lie, and yet Danny refused to believe him. If only the player knew how much of effort and thinking it took for him to be in the rain, determined on facing his feelings after such a long time, the boy would maybe understand how he felt.

"I'm not going anywhere, _Jones_. I came here with all my defences bared, disregarding how my whole mind screamed how much hurt I could get– hell, I even bought this guitar –old as the hills, I might add– from some random street musician on my way here!" he stated, nostrils flared in anger. "Are you _that _thick that you can't just tell how I feel about you?"

~#~

"Cuddling session is over," Dougie said, trying to break free from Harry's man crushing embrace. "I have work to do."

"Five more minutes?" The brunette started placing butterfly kisses on his lover's neck.

"Just because I work at home, doesn't mean I don't work at all," the boy giggled and wrestled free from the tight grip. "You better find _something_ else to entertain yourself."

"You're always going to be my favourite entertainment," Harry pouted.

"Thanks, babe," The blond kissed him him on the forehead, "but I still got work to do."

"It was worthy a try," Harry turned off the TV, stepping closer to the window to watch the grey skies. "I wonder if Tom had found Dan..."

"Don't worry about that! Tommy has a great sense of direction and I always hated playing hide and seek with him. He's very good at finding people," Dougie waved a hand, making his way upstairs to his studio.

Harry hoped his fiancé was right. For some reason, he was more worried about his friends than his own wedding. He knew Danny wouldn't be too happy about him disclosing the location of his secret spot to anyone –even Dougie didn't knew about it–, but the circumstances forced him to. Plus, he had a good feeling about that, as he remembered his conversation with Tom.

"_Harry? It's Tom."_

"_Hey, Tommy! We were pondering if we should call you or not–"_

"_I don't wanna be rude, mate, but I need to cut the talk and ask you something really important."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_As his best mate, you should know where Danny would go if he wanted to avoid the world, right?"_

"_Yeah, but–"_

"_I need you to tell me the exact location. Now."_

Something in Tom's voice seemed to assure Harry that he _really _needed that information, and he wouldn't be asking something so private in any other situation. All he could do was hope he had made the right decision.

~#~

"I admit it was wrong of me to just lash out on you, 'kay?" Danny said in defeat, after what seemed like a lifetime of silence. "Let's just forget all this happened, and go back to being just friends."

"God!" Tom exasperatedly ran a hand through his damp hair. "Do you really _think_ we can just be friends after all that? Do you really _want_ to just be friends after all that?"

None of them knew when –or how– it happened, but Tom had Danny cornered against the bark of a large tree, eyes menacingly glancing from his blue eyes to his lips. The rain was starting to get a bit heavier and would drench them completely, if they stayed for much longer standing there.

"Think we can be just friends after _this_?" Tom cupped Danny's face with both hands, seeing the boy shiver at his touch and close his eyes. "See? It's too late to deny that we do have an effect on each other."

"Go away, Fletcher," Danny shook himself out of his daydream, shoving the blond backwards, making the boy trip over a root and fall on his bottom. "I said we're cool, ya can leave me now."

Another thunder raged and Danny went back to his shelter, escaping the heavy rain. He watched as Tom stayed immobile, sprawled in the ground in the same manner he were after being pushed, eyeing Danny through the rain with a heavy look.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Tom still didn't move, now soaked to the bone, defiant eyes wordlessly telling Danny he wouldn't be going anywhere until the brunet decided to have a talk as adults. "You're already hurting," Danni's words echoed in his mind, propelling him to go with his feelings, for the first time in such a long period.

It was only when Tom started coughing, that Danny quickly scrambled to his feet, and went to fetch the wet writer, afraid the boy would get a cold or a pneumonia.

"You twat, what are thinking? Do you want to die?" Danny put Tom down, stripping the blond from his soaked clothes, leaving him in only his boxers.

"I'm not hearing a lecture from someone who got a fever from sleeping with his hair wet," Tom retorted. For a split moment he could swear he saw Danny grin.

"Let's get yourself dry before you die."

Danny went into the rain for a second time, tracing his feet on the ground and kicking it it regularly, until he heard a clank. He got to his knees and uncovered something that seemed to be some sort of chest, taking its contents under his clothes to avoid having them wet.

"What was that?" Tom asked when Danny sat by his side again.

"Turn your back to me," the player ordered, taking some sort of parcel wrapped in a thick plastic from under his hoodie.

"Okay..." the blond obliged, unsure of what's happening.

The next thing Tom knew, Danny's thighs protruded from each side of his, bare chest was pressed against his back, and a very smelly towel drying his hair and body with quick motions. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Danny taking care of him in a such intimate way, though the curly-haired boy said he wanted him gone.

"This towel smells like old balls," Tom wrinkled his nose, a little uncomfortable with the scent now impregnated in his hair.

Much to his surprise, Danny let out a laugh; an honest laugh that he could feel reverberate through his own body, since they were so close together.

"What did ya want? It's been locked and packed for seven years!" the player chuckled. "I was smart enough to leave it here, be thankful for that'," he added, sounding proud of himself.

~#~

"There. Now you won't die," Danny finished drying Tom, handing him an old pair of boxers he unwrapped from another package.

"Thanks, but– Is it safe to wear those?" The blond wrinkled his nose again, the same old smell coming from the piece in his hands.

"Better than staying in your soaked underwear, I reckon. Wasn't that the point to dry you up?"

"I thought the point of that was you having an excuse to feel me up," Tom added with a straight face, only laughing when Danny's face went through twelve different shades of red. "I'm kidding, Danny."

Tom managed to get changed in such a small place –definitely not made to accommodate two grown men–, but soon found out that Danny's old boxer was a little too tight for him, his arse almost vacuum packed in it.

"I feel like a stripper," He patted his behind, checking for any loose threads or holes. "Only that I'm not being paid for giving lap dances."

Had Tom paid attention, he could would have seen the effect of his actions had on the player, who were now staring out the "door", arm outstretched with some blanket dangling from his hand, completely embarrassed by his own inappropriate thoughts over Tom's wriggling bum, as he watched the blond's actions earlier.

"Cover yourself with this," he threw Tom the old blanket. "You're leaving as soon as the rain stops."

"You're still being stubborn, aren't you?" Tom sighed, wrapping himself in the old cover, despite it reeking of a mummy.

"Ha! You're one to talk! You stayed in the rain for ages!"

"In the first place, I wouldn't be there if you had listened to me," Tom grunted in response.

They glared at each other for a moment, laughter soon erupting, as they realised how ridiculous was their conversation.

"Do you ever have a feeling that all we do is argue?" Tom asked, his eyebrows knitted together in an amused expression.

"It's true, innit?" Danny grinned, but soon reverted to a serious face.

He hadn't noticed before, but Tom was shivering, now that was raining harder. Without warning he shifted even closer to the boy, pulling him into his chest, and wrapping both in the foul smelling blanket. Tom scanned Danny's face for an answer, but gave up after the five times the blue eyes averted his gaze.

"This is nice," he spoke, feeling heat spread across his cheeks.

"It's just 'cause you were shivering. That's all," Danny rubbed the underside of his nose with his free hand.

"Does that mean you would do the same for Harry?" To which Danny nodded. "Dougie would skin you alive if he heard you saying you would cuddle with his fiancé, half-naked in the woods," Tom shrugged, a smirk on his face that made Danny even more embarrassed.

~#~

By the end of the afternoon, the rain finally stopped, allowing both boys to dress again in their still wet clothes. Even after spending the whole time in each other's arms, none of them had said another word, marvelling on something that was far from being an awkward silence. Tom supposed that Danny wouldn't still be mad at him –not that he really had any right to–, but not hearing it straight from the boy's mouth really annoyed him.

"So," the writer started, pulling his trousers up,"we're still going to resume our date, right?"

"No, because friends don't date each other," the brunet finished pulling his hoodie on and started wrapping up the supplies he got from his secret chest.

"You're unbelievable," Tom shook his head.

Surprising the player with a tackle from behind, they rolled on the leaf covered ground, until Tom was straddling Danny, pinning him in place. He lowered his head to be mere inches away from Danny's face, their breath tickling over each other's lips.

"Tell me looking me in the eye that you don't want to see me ever again, and I'll leave you alone," Tom breathed. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me!"

Upon receiving no answer, he released his grip on the freckled boy and got up. "See? That's why we can't even go back to being 'friends'. Maybe it's better that we–"

Taken by surprise, Tom was shoved against a tree, a pair of arms resting on each side at his eye's height, trapping him in the position he was in. When his eyes met Danny's again, he could see they were glistening with tears that he tried to blink away.

"I'm sorry for being a dick, but I like you so much that–"

"Shh. Don't say anything else," Tom silenced him with his index finger. "Maybe it's time we just go with our emotions, and let our feelings show."

The blond laced his arms around Danny's neck, and planted a kiss on his lips. It started chaste and unsure, but soon turned into a full kiss, tongues swirling around in some well choreographed dance, only stopping when the boys broke apart, gasping for some air.

"Wow, you're a good kisser," Tom grinned resting their foreheads together.

"So I've been told. Haz told me the same thing, and we were completely tanked up at the time," Danny said triumphantly, failing miserably in his attempt not to sound too cocky.

"Does Dougie know? You really don't value your life," the blond rolled his eyes.

"Let's go back, then. The lads must be worried about us," Danny laughed, linking their hands together, and they dashed their way back to the park.


	20. Love Me for Me

_Disclaimer: Guess who own a thing? Not me! Some pop culture references are there because I thought they would be relevant, that's all. :P  
_

_**WARNING:** Some implied(?) mention of eating disorder, may be triggering. You've been warned._

_A/N: Two more chapters to go. Maybe only one. I'll miss writing this. :'(_

Chapter XX

Harry woke up to the sound of frenetic pounding on their front door. He hadn't realised till then, but he missed 'Back to the Future' almost entirely, slipping into a comfortable nap whilst Dougie locked himself away to finish some work. Rubbing his face to chase the sleepiness away from his body, he got up and went to answer the door, feeling the strain on his neck from sleeping in an awkward position.

"I'm coming," He groaned, swinging the door open. "Where's the fire?"

As soon as the door was open, two shady figures –with their faces hidden– jumped him, the three falling to the floor with a rather loud thud. The chef immediately started fighting the intruders and managed to shove one of them –a man, he thought– off him, making the stranger hit his head against the door.

"You really don't know how to treat a man," the hooded man chuckled. "I wonder what Dougie sees in ya."

Harry promptly recognised the voice and pried away the blanket covering the other person he was wrestling, who was by now giggling, as he could tell.

"You bunch of wankers!" He shoved Tom away from him and kicked Danny in his shin. "Now I'm soaked, too!"

"Sorry, Harry," Tom managed to stifle a laugh. "It was all Danny's idea!"

"Oi! You're supposed to cover for your boyfriend!" He cast the blond a mock hurt look, the two exploding in more laughter.

"Boyfriend?" Dougie piped in, cocked eyebrow and slightly scaring the three boys who hadn't noticed his presence. "Does that mean–"

Tom just nodded, looking rather bashful, whilst Danny smiled so wide that his friends thought his face would fall off altogether.

"Go take a shower and dry yourselves," Dougie demanded. "We'll have a long talk after dinner," he smiled slyly at the new couple.

~#~

"Come on, Tommy! You gotta let me in!" The brunet pouted for the tenth time, trying to argument with his boyfriend.

"_No_ means _no_, Danny," Tom glared at him from behind a half-open door. "Were I a girl, you wouldn't been proposing something so _outrageous!_"

All in all, what Danny said did make sense –they had done the same thing the first time they met again–, but now the circumstances were rather different, and Tom wasn't sure to how he should act before the new possibilities before him. What if Danny got the wrong message? He didn't want to spoil everything they finally started to enjoy, though, at the same time, he didn't want to rush into something that he could regret later; he had had enough of regret for the rest of the year.

"I don't think that big word means something good," the curly-haired boy frowned, "but I promise to keep my hands to myself!" He kissed his crossed fingers in promise.

"Okay," Tom sighed, finally giving in to the blue puppy eyes shining in front of him. "One bad touch, and I'll club you with this... this loofah!"

Danny chuckled at Tom's attempt at being intimidating and gave a yelp from joy, rapidly discarding his wet clothes into a pool by his feet. He watched Tom, as the writer took some steps behind to allow him into the tiny bathroom to take a bath together. Completely oblivious to everything the blond could be thinking, he snatched Tom's towel away and lead them both to the bath, each sitting on one end.

"This is weirdly new," Tom spoke, playing with foam surrounding him and blowing a bubble from his soapy hands. "It's completely different from the first time."

"Don't have to be weird," Danny scooped some water in his hands, filling his mouth and squirting it on Tom's face.

"Not fair!" the other boy retorted between giggles, splaying water around.

Soon the reason why they were in a bath, almost drowning in bubbles, was completely forgotten. They wrestled for some time, before the tiredness from their long day catch up to them. Tom leaned his head backwards, on Danny's chest, marvelling on the comfortable silence that filled the little bathroom. He stop to thought how at easy he felt around the player, and smiled to himself, something that hadn't escaped a pair of blues eyes that watched him over his shoulders.

"What ya thinking?"

"Nothing special. Just how much of a fool I was, worrying about you getting the wrong idea about this," he motioned in a generic way to them. "I don't want to rush anything."

"Me neither," a hand brushed his blond fringe away, and a kiss was placed on his forehead. "I just wanna be closer to you."

The writer felt his stomach churns with rabid bats –butterflies just wouldn't do, for it was a overwhelming sensation– and he intended to reply something, but a voice from outside stopped him in his tracks.

"_Unless you two are having the quietest **fun** I ever heard –or in this case, **never** heard–, I advise you two to get you wrinkled soaked arses downstairs!"_

"Be there in a minute, Dougs," Danny roared with laughter.

"And our arses are _not _wrinkly," Tom buffed, slightly offended.

"_It will be up to me to judge them with a good grab. Later, pervs!"_

Tom shook his head and Danny resumed his fit of laughter, grabbing a towel to dry them.

~#~

Dinner went especially smooth, the four reunited at table, eating, drinking and enjoying each other's company, without some major drama going on in the background. Dougie, obviously, was the first one to barrage his friends with four hundred questions, not letting any detail pass by untold.

"I was afraid that we would have to search for one of you two every night," Harry admitted with a heavy sigh. "What a troublesome duo you are."

"Thanks for the honesty, mate. I'm sure you're going to find other best men for your wedding," Tom replied sarcastically.

"Aww, Dougs! Tom's threatening me!" He turned to his fiancé with a big pout.

"It's his way to say he likes you," Dougie gave a cheek grin.

After the delicious meal Harry had made them, they decided to spend the rest of the night playing video game, like any responsible adult would do. Time flew by and everyone got ready to go to bed, still feeling tired from their lad's night, that ended in a huge disaster with Tom running away and Danny feeling royally rejected.

"That's it for me, gentlemen. I'm going to bed," Tom yawned.

"Count me in," the player shot from his spot on the floor, "I'm knackered."

"Before you two go to 'sleep'," Dougie air quoted for some emphasis, "can we see a kiss?"

"What?"

"Kiss. K-I-S-S, Tom."

"I don't feel comforta–"

Danny's lips silenced him. He protested at first, but the feeling was too good to not give in, even upon hearing Harry cheering and Dougie wolf whistling, something that lasted till they finally broke apart.

"Happy? We're going now," Danny started stomping the stairs, dragging Tom with him.

"Sweet dreams," Harry called after them, proceeding to earn himself a kiss from his lover.

~#~

"Dan? Are you awake?" the question came out as a whisper, but the brunet ears' registered it, nonetheless.

"What is it?" Danny rolled on his side, to get a better look of Tom's features, since he was lying on his boyfriend's stomach, as the blond stroked his curls.

"What do you see in me?"

The question seemed simple enough for a straight answer, but Danny knew that it would take more than a short sentence to answer it. He watched the brown eyes lit with the ambient light with a scrunched up face, trying to analyse what the boy meant with that question.

"What I like about you, is tha' it?" He asked unsure, receiving a shy nod as answer. "I don't know."

Tom's heart sank a bit. There he was again, letting his insecurities get the best of him. He hadn't even realised that Danny was still talking, enumerating a list of things he liked about him.

"–the way your dimple pokes when you give a full smile. The way I feel free to act dumb around you, and how your laugh makes me to laugh, too. The way I feel connected to you, having fun doing the silliest things– I really don't know. Maybe it's for all these reasons together," Danny shrugged.

By the time he was finished with his long list, the blond had tears in his eyes, that vision prompting the player to switch positions and cradle Tom in his freckled arms, making soothing noises.

"I'm sorry for that," the writer recomposed himself. "I'm rubbish with feelings."

"You're not," a large hand stroked his cheek. "I can assure you that."

"You won't think so after I tell you some stuff from my past. And don't forget the real reason why I used to avoid you like the plague."

"You're scaring me, Tom," he pulled the blond from his chest, looking at his face with worried eyes.

"Danny, I–"

His sentence never got to completion, as he started sobbing again. An hour or so passed before Tom regained his ability to compose whole phrases. Their talk was long and heartfelt, all of his darkest secrets –even the ones Dougie didn't know about– were poured out, leaving him in his most vulnerable state. To his surprise, Danny only hugged him tighter, whispering 'I'm sorry' into his ear, which continued till both lost their battle to the sleep.

The security of Danny's arms kept the nightmares away for most of the night, but as morning drew close, bad dreams mixed with memories flooded Tom's sleep, haunting him and reopening some old wounds.

~#~

Ever since he could remember he had been a bit chubby, round face and rosy cheeks that showed a healthy kid, extremely loved by his parents. None of that seemed to bother him –and why should it?– and his childhood was a perfect dream that not all children in the world had the same luck to have. _Lucky._ That was the best word to explain how he got his wonderful family, and how grateful he was for them.

Though his life looked like a living dream, things changed when puberty arrived. His friend Dougie started getting slightly toned with the new rush of hormones flowing through their bodies, the difference in their body types leaving him a little anxious, because, he was still pretty much looking like a child, baby fat everywhere, and no sign of transition from a little boy's body to the beginning of a man's, as he would have thought.

Then they got to that age when boys start to think about girls, and things still didn't seem to improve much for him. Most of the girls from his school thought he was cute, but cute as in a brother, meaning that he was always put on the friend zone –when the girl in fact wanted to _at least_ be friends with him–. Dougie tried to help too, though couldn't do much for his friend since he wasn't _that_ interested in the opposite gender, and after some failed attempts, he successfully played matchmaker for Tom and his friend Danielle.

Danni seemed to be a rare species of cool girl that one could find once in a blue moon. She wasn't one of the popular girls, nor was she the choice of most male students, but she was certainly gracious, even if a little tomboyish. Soon the couple turned into a role model for Dougie: all he could want in a relationship with a boy, he could see it in Danni and Tom's. They looked happy –and sure they were, or they wouldn't have stayed together for three years– and social life finally seemed to be getting warmed up to the chocolate-eyed boy, now that he had a cool girlfriend _and_ his best friend by his side.

Years passed, their last year in school was drawing near, and things with the Junes boys started to get a little bit more rough. The duo seemed to get an extra _satisfaction_ in taking a rise out of him and Dougie, for no apparent reason, and for many times Tom wondered if the boys didn't want to become friends instead of all that bullshit and were completely _horrible_ with feelings. As if playing a cruel prank, destiny found a way of pushing the four of them together, after that accident in which Dougie almost lost his nose –as he liked to put it–. Everything went downhill from there.

With a ridiculous plan set in motion, Tom reluctantly tried his best to get a bit friendly with Danny. It didn't require him much effort –in part because he wasn't keen on the whole idea–, and find out that stubborn freckled boy with straightened hair could _actually_ be nice, was one of the biggest surprises of his entire life.

A few more months passed and a dream presented Tom with a new situation and possibly new feelings: he was starting to like Daniel Jones. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have a girlfriend, or he wasn't straight, or even the boy in question wasn't Daniel Jones. It didn't help any bit that Jones seemed to flirt with him, 'cause, obviously, the way he treated Tom whenever they studied together alone, was not like the brunet treated even his best mate Harry. Problems added to more problems, and after some time of confusion and doubt, the blond boy decided to end things with Danni, as it wouldn't be fair on her and he liked her very much.

Tom gathered all the courage he didn't know he had, and readied himself to tell Danny about what he _might_ have been feeling for him. Once again, destiny proved to have the chubby boy as its personal plaything, and Danny simply started ignoring him. They weren't friends in the proper sense of the word –they would occasionally study together, or hang out with Dougie and Harry– but they were sensibly closer, compared to how they were before.

Danny's silence treatment reached a whole month and Tom started having second thoughts about his decision. His fears confirmed themselves when he got to his locker one morning: Danny and Danni were kissing passionately. His ex-girlfriend waved –as they were in good terms– at him, and his _almost mate_ only smirked back, turning on his heels and disappearing to class.

"I'm the biggest idiot that has ever lived," Tom mumbled before, running past Dougie and giving some lame excuse as to why he was going back home so early.

From that point on, Tom embarked a journey of self-loathing, turning to food as a way to cope with all those feelings, whilst still feeling bad about his appearance, something that only made him spiral down further in the path to self-destruction. Some of the changes in his behaviour started to catch his family's attention, and after the one day that his sister found him passed out, with his head in the loo, the Fletchers decided do make an intervention and help their beloved son and brother.

~#~

"It's okay, it was only a bad dream," Danny tried to shush Tom with a soothing tone, when the blond awoke with a jolt in his arms. "Was it about what you told me?"

Tom nodded. His fringe was clung to his forehead, beads of sweat under his eyes, and his skin even more pale than its usual, underneath his Ghostbusters pyjamas.

"Don't worry about tha'," Danny kissed one of the writer's eyes. "I'll do anything to never let you down again. I'm sure that what we have is going to grow into a strong love." He added with a low voice, but enough to give Tom the tranquillity to go back to sleep, because, this time, he wanted to believe those words.


	21. White Picket Fence

_Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning them._

_A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long. I had writer's block and this chapter took me a whole week to write! :(_

_This one is dedicated to **lozzigurl**for pulling a fellow from under a block. Haha! You're a lifesaver, girl! :D_

Chapter XXI

Morning was calling for him outside the window, though Tom had a slightly different plan, like staying in bed all day leisurely enjoying the comfort Danny's arms provided him. He would have gone with his original idea weren't for the nagging feeling that he was being observed, which forced him to open his eyes and see two gorgeous blue orbs staring back at him with burning passion.

"Morning," he greeted Danny with a raspy voice, visibly not fully awake.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake you," the freckled boy chuckled and leaned to give him a quick peck. "You can go back to sleep."

"Whilst you do the creep watching me? I don't think I can," Tom teased, making his boyfriend laugh.

After a quick shower together, they went downstairs to find Harry preparing their breakfast. It seemed like Dougie stayed up all night finishing some illustrations and wouldn't be joining them before midday.

"What are you two doing on your first day as a couple?" Harry sipped from his mug, eyeing both with a half-hidden smirk.

"I reckon Dougie has a bad influence on you, Harry," Tom rolled his eyes. "But again, Dougie has a bad influence on _anybody_."

"He's not lying," Danny nodded in conformity.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't change the subject, smart arses," he pressed on, and was met with shrugs as answers.

"We could go see that blond bird you met at that pub," the player munched on a toast.

"You mean Rae? I got her number and all, but I didn't know you were friends."

"Not exactly," he rubbed his face, remembering the slap he received from her. "I just want to thank her."

Tom questioned no further, and they all ate relatively in silence, him and Danny exchanging quick, brief kisses whenever Harry wasn't paying attention to them. Happiness emanated from the new couple in thick waves; hands conjoined, surreptitiously playing footsie and trying their best not giggle.

"Are you two puppies-in-love done, yet?" Harry sighs. "And that's _my_ foot, Dan."

Ok, maybe they weren't being surreptitious _enough_. "Sorry, Haz," he apologised earnestly.

"You're so clumsy," Tom shook his head, "though I wouldn't like you any other way."

"I'll take some breakfast to Dougie. I suggest you two to get a room," Harry rose from his spot, as the lovers started kissing and laughing again.

~#~

"Good and bad news: Rae's agreed on meeting us but she's only free after 8P.M.," Tom flopped onto bed, watching Danny change into a new shirt, since they got a bit wet after washing the dishes –that in fact turned out to be a wet sponge war until Harry appeared with a broom in hand and chased both off–.

"What are we going to do then?" his curled mop popped up through the fabric, as he pulled his shirt on. "We have a whole day ahead."

"We could–"

Tom's phone rang. At first he didn't recognise the number calling, but as soon as he answered it, his ears got full with a familiar laughter he loved and missed so much.

"_Can't believe you don't know when your own sister is calling you, bumface!"_

"If said sister wasn't calling from an unknown number, I could have guessed," he rolled his eyes, , even though she couldn't see him.

"_I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure you just rolled your eyes,"_ she laughed, soon being joined in by her brother.

"I missed you, lil' Sis," he smiled.

Danny had a fond expression on his face, watching the siblings' banter. Not wanting to intrude on their privacy, he waved at Tom to let the blond know he was downstairs, and blew him a kiss, which the writer caught with his free hand, placing it on his heart.

"_Is that your new girlfriend?"_

"What are you saying?" Tom tried to play dumb, suppressing a gasp. Maybe it was a bit too soon to tell his family about him and Danny, and he didn't want to ruin everything.

"_I heard you giggling like a school girl through the line and you sound especially cheery today,"_ she told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm always cheery, Sis," he tried not to sound too defensive or insulted.

"_I know, you're a Fletcher,"_ he could notice in her voice that she was beaming.

As Tom knew his younger sister well, he was sure the subject wasn't going to be dropped until she was satisfied with the answers he provided her. Sighing in defeat, he chose to give her vague information and avoid telling a lie –he prized honesty above all–.

"You may or may not be right about that," he added after a pause.

"_Do I know her?"_

"Sorta." the reply came after he was sure she got to meet Danny many years ago.

"_Why don't you bring her with you? Mum and Dad want us to have lunch together!"_

"You're already in London?" He felt his eyes almost pop from their sockets.

Carrie then explained that they arrived the night before, but were too tired to do anything and thought a surprise would be a good thing. Tom wouldn't think they weren't going to show for Dougie's wedding, considering how much his family loved his blond friend, but that certainly was unexpected for him.

"_The wedding is on this weekend, Tom,"_ the blond girl sighed, as if stating the obvious. _"Are you coming or not?"_

"I'll– I'll see if everyone's fine with the idea. I'll get back to you later."

"_Okay! Love ya! See you in a bit!"_

"Love you, too, Sis," Tom ended the phone call with a chuckle. _"How am I going to tell you Danny that my family wants to meet him when we've been together for a day?" _His phone slid from his grip, almost falling from bed.

~#~

"No Dougie?" Danny asked Harry. The chef plopped down by his side, taking the free controller and joining him on the game he was currently playing.

"Still asleep. Didn't even flinch with the smell from food," his reply came in between a mash-up of buttons.

Immersed in their fight, the boys didn't notice when Tom appeared at the bottom of the stairs seemingly concerned. Unsure on how to bring up the subject, the blond reconsidered his initial idea and was ready to fly up the steps back to his room when Danny startled him.

"Hey, babe. Wanna play with me?" the Bolton accent rang in his ears, and Tom turned to see Danny beaming in his direction.

"What? Not in front of me, thanks," Harry made a disgusted face, earning a few punches from his best mate when Tom's face got deep red. Sometimes Harry could be really _Dougie-like_.

"Dan? Can we talk?"

That was it. Tom's nerves felt like needles prickling underneath his skin and he his heart pounded like it wanted free from his ribcage. It shouldn't be something so difficult to ask –his parents wanted to lunch with him and his mates–, but given the situation, it was somehow as if he were one of those overly attached girlfriends that plan their wedding during the very first date. No matter how he looked at it, everything was just _wrong_.

Harry must have noticed something urgent in the blond's tone, because he excused himself and quickly flew back to his room –much like Tom intended to do–, probably to check on Dougie, or do nothing in particular and just leave him and Danny alone.

"As you know, my sister called me today. My parents are back and want to have lunch with you guys," he took a deep breath.

"I'm cool with tha'. I'm not sure if we'll be able to wake Dougs," the player chuckled.

"I don't think you understand, Danny. They're expecting me to show up with my 'new girlfriend'!" Tom blurted, closing his eyes in fear of his boyfriend's response.

A few seconds passed but none of the shouting the writer half-expected came, and he was starting to worry that Danny might had left him speaking to himself, too offended by what sounded more like an ultimatum than anything else. Much to his surprise, what followed the extended silence was a pair of lips pressing against his, tongue probing better access to his mouth, deepening the kiss and taking all of his breath away.

"I meant every word when I said _'I'll do anything to never let you down again'_," Danny whispered into his ear when he broke the kiss. "I don't mind meeting your parents on the day following our first date."

Laughter erupted from both boys and Tom only hugged Danny tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek. He definitely had found all the happiness he probably searched for and deserved.

~#~

It was around lunch time when Tom, accompanied by Danny, turned up at the front door to his old house. A pleasant recollection of memories took place as soon as he stepped on their veranda, ringing the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Bumface!" A short blond girl with curly hair throw herself at Tom, hugging him like her life depended on it, and Danny reckoned she to be his sister. "Mum and Dad are thrilled to see you again!"

"Same here," Tom laughed, ending their hug.

"Where's Dougie? He hardly visits me," she pouted. "Oh, sorry. Are you Harold? I'm Carrie, Tom's sister. Nice to meet you!" She smiled extending her hand to Danny.

"Nah, I'm Harry's best mate. The name's Daniel, but you can call me Danny," he took her hand in his and kissed it in a gallant way.

"A gentleman! What a rare sight!" Carrie squealed, making the boys laugh. "Come in, everybody's waiting," she waved enthusiastically.

The Fletcher household was pretty cosy, Danny thought. Spacious, and at the same time far from luxurious, whilst retaining an elegant atmosphere, dozens of photos of Tom and Carrie through the years, lined on the walls and shelves.

"Is that you?" Danny tugged on Tom's arm to point to a photo of him performing with a guitar to a small crowd, his sister and another little girls. "That's why you play and sing so well."

"I can say the same about you," Tom smiled, resisting the urge to kiss him there.

As they went through various photos, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher emerged from the dining room, smile as wide as it could get, happy to see their beloved son after so much time. They got Tom in a sandwich hug, squeezing every ounce of air out of him, Danny and Carrie watching from afar, fighting the tears that made their eyes shimmer with light.

"Where's Dougie?" his mum asked, a bit disappointed in not seeing the boy he considered as one of his own. "I wanted to meet his future husband, as well."

"He's sleeping. Worked till late last night," Danny offered, even if the question hadn't be addressed to him.

"Mum, Dad, this is Danny, the other best man. He's a friend of mine," Tom grinned at his parents, who proceeded to greet the curly-haired boy.

"You thought you would me fool me, Son? I know why he's here!" Mr. Fletcher exclaimed, and Tom felt his heart leap to his throat, watching Danny have a similar reaction. They planned on telling his family about their relationship, but it was happening _too soon_. "I'm just surprised that you know a big name in the football world!"

A weight equivalent to the Earth's mass was lifted from Tom's shoulders. His father was known to be a huge fan of football and music, so it was no wonder he heard about Danny, even if he played outside the country.

"Give your own child more credit, Dad," he shoved his progenitor on the shoulder, prompting everybody to laugh.

"I thought you were bringing your girlfriend with you. You sure sounded happy on the phone," his sister pinched his cheek.

"I'll explain that later. Aren't we eating? I'm starving!"

~#~

After the delicious home made meal, they all sat on the living room talking about life and doing some catching up. Danny, Tom noticed, seemed to get along pretty well with Carrie; after she found out he could sing and play, she skipped to her room, bringing her acoustic guitar with her. Everything was going well, and he loved that his family already liked Danny, only knowing him for a few hours.

"Who wants a nice dessert?" His mum put her hands together, smiling wide as she got up. "Can you help me, Tom?"

"Sure, Mum! You two behave and don't scare off my mate," he glared at the other two family members, and went to the kitchen.

Mrs. Fletcher was already pulling a delicious looking pudding from the fridge when Tom entered the room, and pointed over the cupboard asking her son to grab some cups with tropical patterns on them.

"I was waiting for an opportunity to use these," she smiled, taking the cups she received as a gift from him just after his first six months living in Brazil. "Thanks, sweetie."

"At least now I know you liked them," Tom said cheekily, wiggling himself free from her grasp, when she tried to tickle him.

"You're in a pretty good mood. Does it have anything to do with this mysterious girl of yours?"

"You're sounding like Sis, Mum," he frowned, propping his chin on his hands, over the counter. "But yeah, I think I'm in love."

"Good for you. _He_ seems to like you a lot, as well," she spoke, her tone turning cold and icy.

Tom swallowed dry, and his eyes bulged violently as he rose his head to look at his mother. It seemed like the cat was already out of the bag, and from her instance, his mum didn't look too thrilled about the news.


	22. For Freedom and Truth

_Disclaimer: I only own McFly when I dream about them. I also don't have any association to Kelly Osbourne or Madonna._

_A/N: That's why I always end my stories with more chapters than I planned on. This and the previous one should be a sole chapter! Sometimes I get carried away. :P *sighs*_

Chapter XXII

The silence over them was thick as a blanket, enveloping, and slowly –but surely– smothering Tom. He found it hard to breathe after his mother just stared at him with an expectant look, one hand on her hips and the other holding a spoon that was menacingly pointed towards him. Neither was speaking, as if in a staring contest just waiting for the other to blink or react in some sort of way.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation, young lad," she put her spoon down, crossing her arms. "How long were you thinking of keeping your _boyfriend_ a secret from your own family?"

"Mum, it isn't like that..." Tom trailed off. He didn't miss the emphasis she had put on the word 'boyfriend', coming out dry and rough like sandpaper, wrapping around his heart, scratching and constricting it.

"Then tell me how it is!" She slammed a hand flat against the counter, clearly on the verge of crying. "How long has this been going on? Months? Years?"

Mrs. Fletcher was starting to sound more and more exasperated, and Tom just didn't know exactly how to handle the situation. For some miraculous reason, it seemed like his family and boyfriend hadn't listened to his argument with his mother, to which he was grateful, because he didn't know if he could take receiving the same look betrayed look from his sister and dad; it was bad enough to have his mum doing so, looking at him like she didn't even recognise him.

"We– me and Danny have been officially together for a day," the writer told her in a barely audible whisper, eyes resting on the pudding, avoiding looking her in the eye. "The feeling may go back a couple of years, but we never had anything."

Some soft sobbing could be heard, though Tom could tell her gaze was fixed on him, without even looking up. All he wanted to do was close the gap between them –in all senses– and hug and comfort her, assuring that everything's okay. He was still the same Thomas she knew, only that he happened to find happiness with someone of his own gender.

"I still don't understand why would lie to us, Tom," a sniffle punctuated her sentence, and for the first time after lowering his eyes Tom looked at his mum, upon hearing his name.

"I didn't lie to you, Mum! It was Carrie who assumed Danny would be a girl!" His voice may have sounded a bit too desperate, but he knew he was right. He may have omitted the identity of his lover, but not a single moment he said it was a girl. "I was planning on telling you all before we went back to Dougie's!"

"I am disappointed in you, Thomas," she said.

~#~

"Morning," Dougie grumbled, scratching his head as he entered the kitchen only in his boxers. His hair was sticking out in odd angles and his face and body marked by pillows ans sheets folds.

"Afternoon," Harry replied, feeling a warm body bury itself in his back, hands feeling his torso up, and kisses planted on his neck. "It's past 1 P.M., I don't think 'morning' even vaguely applies."

"It's morning until I have my breakfast" Dougie bit the brunet's ear, sitting down on his lap.

Harry was sitting on a stool reading some magazine about those ridiculously difficult recipes he's always doing. He likes to experiment with different spices, and reading about renowned chef's works usually sparks some interesting ideas of his own. Not that Dougie would let him do anything else, now the blond was biting and kissing his jaw in a suggestive way.

"Christ, Dougie. You just woke up," he tried not to smile. "At least eat something! Don't you wanna know where Tom and Danny have gone to?"

"Now that you talked about it, where are them? Tearing each other's clothes off behind some barn?" Dougie stopped teasing Harry, looking at him with a curious look.

"I don't think Tom's parents would appreciate such show," Harry rolled his eyes. "Tom's family is back and wanted to lunch with us, but you were asleep–"

"Danny went to have lunch with his parents-in-law on his second day as a couple? The boy is fast!"

"You are impossible," Harry shook his head. He got up from his seat and put Dougie on it instead. "I'll bring our _lunch_."

~#~

All of his air got knocked out of him. It was like a sledgehammer hitting him clean and square on the chest, head getting too heavy for his own neck and shoulders, world spinning progressively faster and faster. Of all things he could have imagined, none of them could be as bad as his own mother telling him how much of a disappointment he turned out to be.

"You don't mean that," the tears started flowing salty and sour from all the pain he was feeling.

"I mean it. I'm disappointed in you, the same way I'm disappointed in myself," she took some steps towards Tom and raised her hand. The blond closed his eyes expecting a slap on his face, when he found himself being pulled into a hug, tears starting to drench his shirt. Tears that weren't his. "I'm disappointed that my own son would feel the need to be scared of his own family for loving who he loves. I should have taught you better than that!" Her voice came out strained and pained.

With those last words, Tom's brain finally registered what was happening and he hugged his mum back, as fierce and tight as she was hugging him. The tears were now rolling freely, apologies being whispered over and over, as in chant to the skies to send them the comfort they much needed. Their embrace lasted for a long time, not even finishing when another pair of arms came around them two.

"You should have told me that, bumface," Carrie said. She two had tears on her eyes as he listened to part of the dialogue as she went to check why the dessert was taking so long to arrive. "I'm happy for you and I love you no matter what!"

"Thanks, Sis. I love you all," He made room to hug both women at the same time. Tom never felt luckier in all his life. Now all that was left was tell his dad about his new relationship.

~#~

"Shouldn't we go give the boys some support?" Harry slipped into his boxers, watching a naked Dougie sprawled in bed on his stomach. "You were the one who pushed them together, after all."

"You say it like I forced them to be together," Dougie snorted, moving his legs up and down, alternatively like he was swimming on the sheets. "I just helped them see what was obvious to everyone else."

"Locking them for about 30 minutes in the London eye to get them talk? Seems pretty forceful to me," the chef grinned.

"And you helped, twat," Dougie tossed a pillow that missed Harry's head for a inch. The brunet only chuckled.

Fully clothed, the couple decided that it was a good opportunity to spend some time together, just the two of them, and went to buy some things to make their best men a _little_ surprise. Harry wasn't too keen on Dougie's idea, but he gave in after some persuasive kisses on his neck. It would be funny, he had to admit it. He wasn't too sure if they would still have their best mates after that, though.

~#~

"Does Dougie know about you two?" Carrie asked with sparkly eyes. "You're so cute together!"

"Yeah, Dougs knows. Actually, he's the one to blame for everything," Tom giggled. "It seems like he noticed something between us, I don't know."

"Let's go back, or you father will get suspicious. It shouldn't take so long for three people to prepare some portions of pudding," Mrs. Fletcher said grabbing two cups, giving Tom other two, and Carrie getting her own.

Laughter assaulted their eardrums before they even entered the living room. Mr. Fletcher was happily talking to Danny, sharing some sort of joke, and both were laughing like life long friends.

"Tommy!" He exclaimed, seeing his son a few steps away with a confused look on his face. "Daniel is such a nice lad! He's almost as funny as Dougie!"

"Good to know you're getting along well, Dad," Tom passed Danny a cup, their fingers brushing briefly, but enough to send that familiar jolt through his spine. The player obviously noticed as he smirked at Tom and thanked him.

Tom sat by Danny watching his mum and sister take each of his father's sides. Their eyes were silently telling him he should tone down things and that they definitely saw the furtive flirtation that just happened. Hopefully, it didn't seem like Danny or his father noticed any of that, and just kept talking and eating the dessert, discussing something about football, which wasn't of Tom's interest, nor the ladies'.

"_Tell Dad about me and Danny and hope he reacts in a good way,"_ the plan was still clear in his mind, though he doubted he would react in a way less dramatic than his mum. Carrie was okay with it, but she was younger than them –and Tom himself– and they were almost as united –if not more– as identical twins. His thoughts didn't get any further as a question brought him back to reality.

"Why are you all with red, puffy eyes? Something happened?"

"We're fine, Dad. It's–"

"We had a bit of an accident with onions, that's all. Trying some new recipe that didn't work out," Mrs. Fletcher interrupted her son, seeing as he wouldn't be able to lie, she took the fall for him. She knew how important was to Tom to get his father's approval; she didn't want a rushed confession to spoil everything.

"Let's sing some more," Carrie sprang from her seat, taking the guitar on her lap. "Danny, Tom, help me on this one," she said as she started to stroke the chords to 'Papa Don't Preach', Tom almost having a stroke in the process.

_Papa, I know you're going to be upset_

_'Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby_

Carrie started singing, leaving the cue to Tom to sing the next verse, and Danny to help with back vocals.

_You always taught me right from wrong_

_I need your help daddy, please be strong_

_I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying_

His parents seemed to be enjoying the little show, jamming their head to the rhythm, big smile on their faces. Mostly because Tom was singing about keeping a baby he was having from a boyfriend his dad thought was no good for him, he reckoned.

_He says that he's going to marry me_

_And we can raise a little family_

_Maybe we'll be all right_

_It's a sacrifice_

Danny's knee bumped 'accidentally' on Tom's as he sang those lines, and his voice almost cracked. Carrie tried to hide the smile creeping onto her face and focus on her playing.

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see_

_Just how good he's been treating me_

_You'll give us your blessing right now, 'cause we are in love_

_We are in love_

_So please_

The song came to an end and applause echoed through the room. The proud parents complimented their kids and Danny for the wonderful singing, reliving the memories from when they were only toddlers.

"I just hope neither of you are pregnant," Mr. Fletcher joked to his son and daughter, but the effect was quite the opposite because everyone in the room went silent, scaring him for a moment.

"I need to talk to you about something, Dad," Tom started chewing the inside of his cheek.

~#~

"You sure that's all we need?" Harry loaded the boot of Dougie's car with a lot of bags, signalising to its driver through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah," Dougie stuck his head outside the window. "Now get your muscly, fit arse in here! We're going home!"

Harry shook his head, trying not to laugh, but obliged, nonetheless.

~#~

"Me and Danny are together," Tom said, taking a deep breath.

"That's a good one! I almost fell for it!" his dad laughed, only stopping when noticing the serious faces of his wife and daughter. Danny and Tom had now their hands linked, showing that they were, indeed, serious.

"I really like your son, Mr. Fletcher. He showed me that people can love me for who I am, and not what I have," Danny smiled at Tom and squeezed the writer's hand.

"You two knew about _this_?" The elder turned to his family, an eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

"I guessed from the way they look at each other. Tom told me whilst we were in the kitchen and Carrie eavesdropped," his wife replied, sounding completely serious and honest.

"We've been together for a day, so it's not like I have been hiding it from any of you," Tom said, regaining his father's attention. "It would mean the world for us if you–"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me, Thomas. Get out of my house! You and your _boyfriend_!" his voice was stern and loud, disgust painted across his face.

Tears started blurring Tom's vision, when he felt Danny pulling him by the shoulders towards the door and saying his goodbyes. His sister led them outside, whilst they could hear his parents arguing about loving their child and what not.

"Just know that we're proud of you, no matter the circumstances," Carrie hugged her brother, proceeding to do the same to Danny.

"Thank your mum for the meal. It was delicious," Danny gave her a little smile.

"He'll get around, I'm sure. We see you two at the wedding," she made her way inside the house, locking the door. As soon as it were closed, Tom collapsed in Danny's arms, crying like preschooler who fell from the swing, face first to the earth. Their afternoon had been a disaster –for some part– and all he wanted was to pinch himself awake and laugh with his boyfriend about a bad dream he had where his own father seemed to hate him.

"Haz, where are you?" The curly-haired boy spoke into his phone. "Can you pick me and Tom up? Things didn't go too well," he said, ending the call.

No more than a minute passed before they saw Dougie driving in their direction, and Danny could only conclude they were somewhere near. The four boys went home, Tom in the back with his head on Danny's lap, having his hair stroked as he cried in silence.


	23. Us Against the World

_Disclaimer: I would own them if I could._

_A/N: And the long awaited wedding should be happening in the next chapter! It should take some time, because I need to do some research. *whacks self in the head*_

_No song this time, but there is a song reference! ;) Thank you all that are still reading this!_

_Sweet anon **Guest**, I'm glad you liked it! :)_

Chapter XXIII

The ride back home was a silent one. Not in the strict sense, as Harry had turned on the radio to muffle the eventual sobbing coming from Tom –something that Dougie and Danny silently agreed on, since the writer had his face buried into his boyfriend's lap–, but none of the four boys were really speaking, their communication limited to exchanged glances and some hand squeezing.

Harry seemed to be the most upset among them, and Dougie could easily pick why: when they told their families about their relationship, Harry's dad disregarded it as 'just a phase' and that his son would eventually 'get over his teenage infatuation', completely ignoring Dougie and any mention of said relationship for the first two years the boys were together. When things got more serious and the love between them still teens proved strong enough to surpass any obstacle, Mr. Judd finally started a slow process of acceptance of the life his son had, as well as Dougie himself.

"_I bet it hits too close to home for Haz,"_ the blond thought and sighed inwardly, tightening his grip around the steering wheel as he watched his lover munch on a knuckle.

To add to their already heavy day, they got stuck in a traffic jam, delaying their arrival to the point that Tom was already snoring lightly when they finally got home; he had cried himself to sleep. With a little help from his friends, Danny picked him up in bridal style and took him inside the house and into their room.

"Sweet dreams," Danny brushed the blond fringe off Tom's eyes, kissing the boy's forehead. With a last look, he closed the door behind him and went back to the living room.

"Tomnkins' okay?" Dougie asked, carrying a tray with three mugs filled with tea.

"Out like a light. He's emotionally drained, I think," the player thanked him for the tea, taking an empty space beside Harry.

"Can we do anything for him? Try to talk to his parents?" Harry asked to no one in particular, rubbing his face in frustration and letting his back fall back on the couch.

"Knowing Tom, I'm not sure it would be a good idea," Dougie sipped from his tea, and motioned to Harry to do the same, as the chef clearly needed to calm down. "But I think it's strange, his dad loves me."

"It's okay, as long as it's not their own son," Harry snorted, visibly annoyed.

~#~

A dark sky outside hinted to Tom that he slept a good part of the afternoon, when he finally woke up without even knowing he had fell asleep, in the first place. The blond rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes –more like tiredness than anything else– and rolled on his back, only to be met with something _wet_.

"What the–"

His expression softened when he saw Danny lying in bed with him, an arm loosely draped over his waist, drooling like a infant, his mouth slightly open. The brunet probably stayed with him whilst he was sleeping, but ended up asleep out of boredom. Just the thought of it caused the corners of Tom's mouth to involuntarily curl up in a smile.

Tom turned to fully face Danny, closing the gap between them with a kiss, startling the player, that woke up gasping for air, since he clearly was breathing through his mouth. The smile evolved to belly laughter when Danny started flailing arms around, until he realised what was happening.

"Trying to kill old me, aren't ya?" blue eyes tried to match the reproving tone of his voice, but failed miserably.

"That's how I show affection, just so you know," Tom giggled in response and flicked the freckled nose in front of him.

"You asked for it, Fletcher!"

Suddenly, Danny was straddling Tom and clubbing him with the nearest pillow. The massacre continued, one-sided, till the writer finally surrendered, running out of air from his uncontrollable guffaw. Danny took the opportunity to steal a kiss that Tom readily welcomed, but got interrupted when the Star Wars ringing tone filled their room. He rolled off of Tom and groaned into his pillow, as the blond sprang from bed to search for his phone –that for some inexplicable reason seemed to be under the bed–.

"_If you're planing on standing me up, you better be prepared for a painful and horrendous death,"_ a female voice spoke from the other side, one that his memory didn't promptly recognise.

"Rae?" Tom sort of asked, since he had checked the ID after such an _amicable_ greeting. Danny's head piped up at the girl's name.

"_Are you and loverboy still meeting me later?"_ she asked unceremoniously, and Danny looked at Tom like a kicked puppy, face faintly tinted with red, the conversation now on the loudspeaker. _"I sent you five hundred messages but you never replied."_

"Sorry, I sorta blacked out. Some stuff happened," he apologised.

"_Sounds serious. Anything I can help you with?"_ the blonde's voice was now laced with worry. _"You could use a drink, you know?"_ she laughed.

"God, no!" The reply came in unison from Tom and Danny.

"_There you are, loverboy! Well, if we're not drinking, at least let's eat something!" _Rae laughed again. _"I won't take 'no' as answer. Sending you the address to meet me. See you, boys!"_

After a loud beep the line went dead, telling the couple their friend already had ended the call. They stared at each other for a moment, before breaking into a fit of laughter. It seemed like 'normality' was something rare to find in people. Even more true for the good people.

"I reckon we don't have much of a choice, eh?" Danny took his shirt off, throwing it at Tom. "I'll race you to the bath," he winked.

~#~

"Blow me down," Danny stared at the bar in front of him, the one Rae agreed to meet them.

"You can say it again," Tom sighed. "I knew that address was somewhat familiar, though I thought we were going to _eat?_"

The 'Royal Cocktail', in all its splendour, stood before them, looking inviting as always, though the boys' memories from their last time there weren't exactly pleasant.

"We're going in?"

"Or else she will come to kill us," Tom shrugged and they walked inside the bar.

The place was buzzing with people drinking, talking, and there was someone performing on the stage, much to Danny's relief; he wasn't keen on being asked to sing again by Mr. Barlow.

"Welcome to the Royal Cocktail," an elegant, short middle-aged woman greeted them with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thanks," Tom smiled back, Danny doing the same. "She must be his wife," he whispered to Danny, when they were finally out of earshot.

~#~

"Tom seemed a bit more chirpy when they left," Dougie leaned back on Harry's side, being wrapped by a muscular arm.

"It will do him some good, a bit of fresh air," Harry started played with the mop of blond hair under his chin.

"Think they will be up for a surprise? They will be too tired to refuse," Dougie tilted his head back to look at his fiancé, a malicious glint in his eye.

"That look– you're up to some mischief, aren't you?" Harry grinned, tickling the blond's sides.

"I love how you can read me so well," he wiggled himself out of his lover grasp, motioning for the brunet to follow him.

~#~

Finding Rae didn't prove to be a hard task, and the couple joined her in a round of alcohol-free drinks, telling her what had happened since last time they met –that also happened to be the first–. She seemed pleased with their happiness and even apologised for slapping Danny, but warned him to treat Tom well, or else, she would have to do something that would make him _"have to sit to pee"_, and the player didn't really want to find out what was that about. The mood stayed light for most part, that until a sensitive subject was brought up. "What's bothering you, Thomas? You said some 'stuff' happened," the blonde furrowed her brow.

"You already threatened me and my boyfriend, I'm sure it's okay to call us Tom and Danny, Rae," Tom chuckled, though his face went serious a second later.

"No deflecting, Tom. We had a drunken heart-to-heart, remember? I know how you deal with those things," she reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"I told my family about us and they didn't receive the news too well," the writer sighed. "Mum and Sister are okay with it, but Dad hates me."

"I don't think he hates you. Shocked, yes, but that's not hate. He probably just needs some time to adjust to a new reality."

"Let's hope you're right," he forced himself to smile, feeling Danny squeezing his shoulder.

~#~

_Haz were almost there. Please put some clothes on. Xo_

Danny showed Tom the message he sent to Harry after they said their goodbyes to Rae. He was pretty sure his friends would use their alone time for some _private fun_ and he didn't want Tom to freak out like the last time –though he had to admit it was funny–.

"I don't want any more emotional scars," Tom feigned a shudder, as they got inside the cab.

After a comfortable ride back, Danny rang the doorbell and was greeted with a wide smile from Dougie. Almost creepy-wide he thought to himself, looking back at Tom with a puzzled expression.

"What are you plotting, Dougs?" Tom voiced his concern, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"I feel offended, but I'll let you come in," the short boy feigned innocence, stepping aside.

"Bloody hell!" Danny exclaimed when they got to the living room. Or what was _left_ of it.

The coffee table was nowhere to be seen, replaced with a Twister mat. All the furniture had been moved to one side of the room, making it look like they had just moved in. Harry came down the stairs holding a roulette in one hand, a malevolent grin plastered upon his face that mirrored Dougie's.

"Kick off your shoes, and let the fun begin," Dougie spoke gleefully.

Though they would claim they forgot about it, neither Dougie nor Harry, explained to his gullible friends they were about to start playing a match of Strip Twister: any mistake would cost the respective player one clothing piece. Tom was put in a tight spot as he lost his socks and jacket on the first round.

"I hate you two," he glowered at Dougie beneath him, then raising his head to do the same to Harry, who was in charge of the roulette.

Danny seemed to be having fun, but he hadn't lost anything after 4 rounds, so Tom felt more than inclined to force him into some disadvantage. Dougie must have noticed it, because soon it turned into a 'blond vs. brunet' battle that cost the curly-haired boy his trousers, socks and hoodie.

The game went on with just Danny and Tom –Dougie had to forfeit after loosing his boxers– in a heap of tangled limbs, just in their underwear, standing in rather compromising angles and positions. In fact, all the skin contact was not helping at all, and both blushed when their bodies started _reacting_ to those touches and pressure. They have been taking baths together, and sleeping in the same bed, but nothing more happened, and neither was sure if they were already prepared for it.

"Dan, your underwear," Harry announced, automatically declaring Tom the winner.

"He already won, and I'm tired," Danny all but dove for his clothes, placing them on his front. "Night, mates!"

Tom's eyes followed the freckled shoulders, hypnotised, only coming out of it when someone cleared their throat beside him.

"Seems like someone's a bit _happy_,"Dougie smirked_. _"Shouldn't you be covering yourself and fleeing the room, too?"

"I– erm– Bye!" The writer stumbled on his own words, grabbing his clothes as he scampered past Harry and his smug face.

~#~

"Dan?" Tom called out, pushing the door open.

Danny was sitting on bed with his hands clasped under his nose, so lost in thought that he didn't hear his name being called. Tom slid up to sit beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey! I didn't hear ya," he broke into a smile, though his blue eyes showed worry in them. "Sorry."

"What's the matter? It's not like you be thinking things so thoroughly."

"I just– I just don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into anything. What happened earlier it–"

Tom silenced him with a pale finger. "I would never think ill of you. And I remember it being reciprocal," he felt his face blushing vigorously. "Or do you want to end things because of all the fuss with my family? I mean, I understand why you would..." he trailed off.

"Never," Danny grabbed his face by both sides, "say that again. It's you that I want, and if we do that we're just proving your father he was right about us, when he's not. I– I love you."

There. He just confessed his love for a man he had been in a relationship for two bloody days. _"Way to go, Daniel"_, a small voice in the back of his head told him. Apparently, Tom had lost his speech, unblinkingly staring at Danny like he was seeing past the player.

"Me too," a soft, whispered reply left the blond's lips. "I love you, Danny," he reiterated, this time clearer, as to leave no margin for doubt.

His hands found their way to the nape of Danny's neck, bringing their faces and lips together into a passionate, hungry kiss.

"Are you sure you want to–" Danny broke the kiss, before things could get any further.

"With you? Yes, I'm more than sure," Tom smiled, discarding his underwear and pulling Danny into the mattress with him.


	24. Honeymoon

_Disclaimer: If only I had a magic lamp... I don't own any reference to pop culture, and that includes games.*sobs violently*_

_A/N: Once again, I got carried away. *sighs* But I'll have it finished before the end of the world! (Just in case). Hahaha! :P_

_Hello to all new people! I'm glad you're liking the story!_

_Thanks __**Anna**__ and __**TooCloseForComfort**__! :D_

Chapter XXIV

Danny couldn't contain himself from so much joy. His life had came to a point where there was no more room for improvement and he kept asking himself what he did to deserve such luck. He thought it may be all too good to be true, only to be pulled from his daydream as Harry painfully elbowed him is the side.

"Getting cold feet, mate? You're the one who bought Dougs' suggestion," Harry grinned so wide, that Danny wondered if that didn't actually hurt, but dismissed the thought to reply to his best mate.

"You prick," he replicated the other brunet's actions, elbowing him back, "I'm just happy that he said 'yes'!"

"Well, let's wait till he says 'I do', Dan," Harry's arm coiled around his shoulders, just in time to the music that blared from where a small orchestra was situated.

The well-known Wedding March by Felix Mendelssohn announced the entrance of a pair of blond grooms accompanied by their respective mothers, slowly walking with languid steps, occasionally looking to the sides to greet some relative or friend, or just smile to cameras that seem to capturing every single move and gesture in a picture, as well as in video.

Dougie was looking like he was about to cry, Danny noticed. His mother seemed to be squeezing his arm in a soothing way, trying to placate his nerves, all the while beaming because her son was getting married to the man of his dreams. Finally reaching Harry, she dropped her arm that was looped around her son's and placed Dougie's hand in his future son-in-law's, giving both a brief, tight hug along with a kiss.

All the heads that had turned to watch Dougie walk down the aisle, were now turned again to the huge wooden double doors open, just awaiting the other groom to complete the very same ritual. Danny felt his heart skip a beat, when Tom rose his eyes –that seemed to be glued to his own shoes– to look straight ahead, a shy, small smile that made his dimple slightly poke out. The writer held the eye contact for a few seconds, before he started walking along his mum, doing what Dougie had done moments ago.

"You have my bless, if you really want to make my son happy," Mrs. Fletcher whispered into his ear, giving him a hug. She them placed Tom's hand on his, and went to took her seat beside Carrie, his mum and sister, and his mates' mothers.

"Don't be nervous, I'm the one who usually does all the flailing and panicking, remember?" Tom muttered, squeezing the freckled hand and trying to muffle a laugh, when the priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony, both couples saying their vows.

"If there is anyone who objects to these unions, please, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the preacher finally said.

"I rather have a dead son, than give him to this man!" Tom's dad bellowed, a double rifle in hand, shooting his own son.

The armed man went for a second shot, but Danny jumped in front of Tom, feeling something hard hitting his shoulder. He then woke up naked on the floor, smashed against the hard, cold surface, sweat plastering his curls to his face.

"Fucking nightmare," he rubbed his sore shoulder –glad it wasn't out of its socket–, getting up and going to the bathroom, feeling an urgent need to pee.

~#~

"Morning," Danny yawned, waving at Dougie, who was sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs wrapped around Harry's waist. "Get a room, will ya? It's 6 in the morning, or something."

"Morning, Dan," Harry disentangled himself from the blond, going back to whatever he was doing for breakfast. "Slept well?"

"Except for tha' awful nightmare? I slept like a baby," he picked a carton of milk from the fridge, grinning at the memories of last night and his dream –before it had turned into a nightmare–.

"I'm sorry, Danny boy, but I never knew of a baby that does what you two did last night." Dougie started kicking the air idly, tilting his head to the sides, in a child-like manner, "If anything, it sounded like you two were _making _a baby of your own. You're loud, mate," he added bluntly, with a smug grin.

Two seconds later, there was milk pooling on the kitchen tiles around a dropped carton, the fridge was door left open, and a Danny with alarming scarlet ears had zoomed back to his room.

"Have I told you that you are the worst?" the cook bit his fiancé's nose.

"Yes, many times," Dougie stuck his tongue out to Harry. "Wait, you mean today? In that case, no."

"You're impossible," the brunet rolled his eyes, "they won't come down after what you told Danny."

"There isn't much they can do in that room, trust me. At least, not without the whole house _hearing_ it," he bit an apple he got from the bowl of fruit salad Harry was preparing, smiling devilishly.

~#~

His ears burned like wildfire, something that got Danny so distracted that he didn't even hear Tom's slurred voice asking him what was wrong, when he slammed the door behind him, resting his forehead against the wooden surface. As soon as his heartbeat started getting somewhere near its normal rate, he turned around to be met with chocolate eyes filled with concern.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Tom asked again, a bit more sober from sleep induced daze.

"It seems that Dougs and Haz heard us doing... _stuff_ last night," he took the spot beside the blond, face flushing a deep shade of red.

"Oh God," Tom's face started to redden, too. "Now everybody knows!"

"You– you didn't like it?" Blue eyes inquired, with what sounded like a bit of hurt.

Tom readily noticed that his words may have came out wrong, in a harsh –though unintentional– way. He shuffled closer to the player, trying his best to take the other boy's hands in his, and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I don't regret anything, nor am I saying that I'm ashamed of our love. I just didn't want anyone –especially Dougie– to know about it like that," he squeezed Danny's hand, giving him a dimpled smile. "It felt wonderful and _right_, just so you know," his other hand came up to Danny's face, the curly-haired boy leaning in at the touch.

With a sudden turn of events, Tom found himself pinned to the mattress, his mouth being devoured in a hungry kiss, hands roaming his body. The same way the act of passion came out of nowhere, it was gone in the following moment, as Danny sprang from bed, yelling that he would bring their breakfast and something about being the happiest man in the whole world. Tom just blinked, confused, but stayed in bed, chuckling to himself.

It didn't take long, and Danny reappeared carrying a tray with a breakfast fit for a king, some sort of mix between a fry-up and a lot of pastries and juice. The writer smiled when he noticed that Danny was now also wearing an apron, instead of just being in his underwear, a indicative that he must have prepared some of the meal himself.

"Hope you like it," the brunet said, placing the tray over his lover's lap.

"I have to be honest with you, I permanently cut fry-up from my menu," Danny's face fell a bit, as he recalled that he actually hadn't seen Tom eat fried meat in the days they were at Harry's. "But I can't refuse something that sweet, so pass me a sausage," Tom smiled.

"_I thought you had enough of it last night,"_ Dougie's voice could be heard from behind the door, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I wonder why we're still friends," Tom rolled his eyes, a bit embarrassed. "Seriously."

"And you don't even know what I had to _endure_ downstairs," Danny chuckled.

~#~

"Am I brilliant or just _exceptionally_ brilliant?" Danni beamed at his ex-boyfriends, grinning from ear to ear and abandoning at remote trace of modesty.

The couple decided that since things were so great between them, they should go thank the people who helped them to get together, namely the Fisher sisters and Rae. Dougie thought it would also be a good idea to invite them to his wedding, so he handed a couple of invitations to his friends.

"You forgot the part that you're the very embodiment of modesty," Tom rolled his eyes, handing her the envelope. "Dougie says he couldn't trace you, and hopes that you don't mind it being less than a week away."

"It's good. Gabrielle's the only one who stayed here, my parents moved to Scotland, so I'm staying with her," she replied, opening to check the invitation.

"We're staying with Dougie and Harry for a similar reason," Danny looked to Tom, flashing a quick smile.

"Wouldn't it be better to just stay at a hotel room? Danny tends to be a bit loud," the ginger said, not taking her eyes from the paper she was reading. "And don't you two give me that look, that's obvious you've been getting naughty. I can tell by that twinkle in your eyes."

Tom opened his mouth to protest, but stopped midway, Danny laughing by his side. It seemed like everybody _knew_.

"It's not like we can get something comfortable when the city is crawling with tourists, you know?" the writer sighed, face faintly tinted red.

"That's why you can always count on your Fairy Godmother," she fished for her phone inside her purse, making a long call.

"What's she doing?" Tom mouthed to his boyfriend, earning himself a shrug as an answer.

"Done! You got a room with a double bed. You're very welcome," Danni winked, placing the phone along with the envelope in her purse.

"How–"

"It's easy when you know the right people," the girl shrugged. "Here's the address. See you at the wedding!" She got up from her seat, quickly pecking both boys on the lips and leaving the café.

"Do you–"

"I love Dougie, but if we have a chance of spending some time alone, I don't see why not," Tom shoved the address card in his pocket. "First, let's just check the place. Danni's full of surprises..." Danny nodded to that, and they also hit the streets.

~#~

"You can't leave me!" Dougie pouted, throwing himself over Tom.

"Dougie, I already told you that we'll be five minutes away. It's not like we're leaving the country, not yet," Tom tried to reason with his blond mate.

"Now, now, Dougs," Harry pried the small blond away from Tom. "They just want some space, and you have to understand that. But you two better leave this house only to go sleep at that hotel, ok?" The brunet added with a stern tone.

"You crazy bunch," Danny appeared carrying Tom's luggage and his own bag. "Everybody's happy when the guests are gone."

"Not when your guests are like family," Dougie put an arm around Harry's waist.

"We'll be back after we're done unpacking. Prepare yourselves to be brutally defeated in a Halo match," Tom gave Harry a smile, getting in the car. Danny did the same, and the taxi sped away with them.

~#~

"It's even better when you see it in person," Tom breathed against a huge window.

A good part of the city could be seen from the third floor of the hotel, people walking in all directions, streets bursting with life, despite of the slightly cold breeze blowing through.

"You like it?" Danny whispered into Tom's ear, hugging the writer from behind and placing kisses on his neck.

"Feels like we're on our honeymoon," Tom giggled, feeling extremely ticklish.

"It's funny you saying tha'," Danny spun the blond around, "I had a dream that we got a double wedding, us and the lads."

"Are you proposing to me, Daniel?" Tom asked with an arched brow, playing with Danny's necklace.

"In a few years, yes, Thomas," He kissed Tom's soft lips. "But since we're in our 'honeymoon', I have an idea of what we should be doing," he started walking backwards, dragging Tom with him and falling on the mattress.

"I guess Harry and Dougs can wait a bit," a pensive look turned into full grin upon Tom's face. "Just try be a bit quieter, Dan!"

~#~

Their day was gone fast, and after a excessively long Halo tournament at the Judd-Poynter household, Danny was taking a shower, whilst Tom checked his phone for any missed call or message, since he couldn't really answer or reply when Harry was lurking somewhere, just awaiting to shoot him down; not only a good cook, but still a game genius.

There were a couple of messages, mainly from Rae and Danni, but out of all those, the one that got his attention was his sister's.

_Dads still mad. Me and mum are still trying to convince him. It will be fine. :) x_

Tom felt his stomach churn. He was so inebriated with his new-found happiness, that he momentarily forgot his father wasn't talking to him. Could it be that his love for Danny, something that felt so right, was oh so wrong? Fighting the urge to ask Danny the question running through his head, he placed his phone on the bedside table, laying his head on the pillow, ignoring the freckled boy's questions.

"Just hold me, Dan," the mattress dipped a bit, indicating that Danny was right behind him, arms snaking around his waist.

They cuddled all night long, Tom falling asleep in the security of those arms around him. Even if his father didn't approve of his relationship, he was happy, and he wanted his old man to understand that. All he wanted was to not to have to choose between two people he loves.


	25. Veil and Wreath

_Disclaimer: Is the world still ending? I wanted a new disclaimer, but I still own nothing._

_A/N: I'd like to thank you boys and girls for your support and for sticking with me till the end. It means a lot! :) _

Chapter XXV

That week flew by, and the big day had finally arrived. Even though he hadn't heard from his father –except for Carrie's updates on the situation–, Tom felt like his days with Danny had been like a dream, and if anything, they got even closer.

"Calm down, Dougie," Danny urged his friend. "This tie isn't going to be in place by magic, ya know?"

"What reminds me– Why are you here, Dougs? It's not like Harry _doesn't_ know what you're wearing for your wedding," Tom sat on the sofa, watching his boyfriend help his blond mate get dressed.

"The groom can't see the bride till the wedding," Dougie twitched his neck to look at Tom, only to almost have it snapped by Danny, who was still trying to tie the fabric around his neck.

"Only that you're _not_ a bride," Tom shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"We'll see about that when it's your turn to marry Danny boy," the groom retaliated, feeling victorious when Tom fell silent.

"Shut up, you twats," Danny's accent filled the hotel room, "Harry's already waiting for us."

"Waiting for _me_," Dougie corrected. "As much as I love you two, I'm not sharing my hunky cook!" The trio burst laughing, getting ready to head over to the appointed place.

~#~

An immense green field was crowded with friends and relatives, spread among the many rows of white chairs, lined with long white and light blue ribbons. The aisle was ornamented with vines and small white flowers, giving a feeling of a garden, covered with an extensive timeline of Harry and Dougie's life, since the moment they first met, going through their first date and proposal, and ending with their union.

Danny was the first to got out the carriage, rushing his way over to Harry, which seemed to be a heap of nerves, hands sweaty and a bit cold. The cook greeted him with a hug and asked about Dougie and Tom, a nervous smile straining his face.

"Calm down, Haz. It's not like he's going to abandon his _"hunky cook"_," Danny elbowed the groom, smirking as he proceeded to take his position.

Tom emerged next, making Harry even more anxious; Dougie would inevitably be the next. The chocolate-eyed boy hastily made his way to join the brunet duo, eyes scanning the crowd for familiar faces, eventually landing on his family. They were all there, including his nan and grandpa, but he couldn't find his dad anywhere. Carrie smiled at him and made a sign that they would talk after the ceremony, to which he nodded.

"What's wrong, Tom?" Danny whispered, as soon as the blond took the spot by his side.

"Saw my family, dad's not here," he sighed, feeling the player big hand squeeze his shoulder. "But it's not time for that! Let's get those two married!" He forced a smile.

The third time the carriage had its door open, a small blond man in white attire –and a distinctive pink tie– descended the steps, an artistically crafted bouquet of white daisies and clovers leaves that resembled an iguana –or any other type of lizard– modestly accommodated in his right arm. The usual fringe was replaced by a gelled up hair combed to right, giving him an elegant and serious atmosphere.

"We're only sure it's Dougie because we helped him get dressed. And that flower iguana is something only old Dougs would come up with," Harry barely heard Tom laugh behind him, seeing his beautiful fiancé loop arms with his mother-in-law.

Everyone rose from their seats to look at the entrance, as the photographers started flooding the location with flashes. Suddenly, a well dressed man with a Gibson Flying V strapped over his shoulder started playing the Wedding March with frightening precision, the music quickly hypnotising all guests, giving Dougie the cue to walk with his mother towards Harry.

"It's your–"

"My dad, yes," Tom supplied for Danny, as surprised as the curly-haired boy.

"I can see why you're so good," Danny tried to break the tension, but Tom was already too deep in thought to hear him.

~#~

The ceremony went without any interruptions –though everyone laughed when Dougie's vows included _"I'll make sure that you're still hot by the time we're 80"–_ and the couple exchanged rings with their initials carved on the inner part. With the priest's blessing, the newly wed couple kissed and ran back to the carriage under a rain of rice.

"See you all the wedding breakfast, bitches," Dougie yelled from the window, being shoved inside by a mortified Harry that could only apologise and get inside the comfortable cabin.

"Someday, it's going to be our turn," Danny appeared from behind Tom, whispering into his ear.

"I wouldn't mind," Tom chuckled in reply.

"Bumface!" A female voice called from afar, and Tom immediately recognised it to be his sister's.

The girl approached the boys, being followed by her parents and grandparents, a wide smile on her face. Tom hugged and kissed them all –save for his dad–, still not sure of what he should expect. Curiosity became unbearable and he felt the need to ask what was going on, when his nan surprisingly started scolding his dad.

"Don't you have anything to say to your son?" the matriarch Fletcher spoke sternly, giving her own son a pointed look.

"I apologise for the way I reacted, son. It was unfair of me and I still love you, no matter what."

For the first time, Tom noticed that his dad had tears in his eyes and reached to give his old man a tight, long hug. It took him a second to realise that the other family members were group hugging them, and the tears finally found their way to his cheeks. His family still loved him, even if his dad had to be scolded by his nan.

"I take that you're the fine lad that captured my beautiful grandson's heart?" The old lady broke the hug, turning to face Danny that stood at a short distance.

"I guess?" the brunette replied with a question of his own, uncertain of what exactly to say.

"I can see why he would fall for your charms. If only I were 50 years younger and we were both single–"

"Nan!" Tom exclaimed, face already flustered, making everyone laugh.

"I owe you an apology, too, Daniel," Mr. Fletcher continued. "You seem like a good lad and I'll try my best to get used to the idea of you loving my son. I just hope we can put everything behind us."

"No hard feelings," Danny smiled and shook firmly the man's hand.

~#~

Arriving at the location for the luxurious meal provided by the Judd-Poynter couple, both Tom and Danny had a chance to talk to other people they knew, like the Fisher sisters and their friends' families. Tom was just introducing Rae to Danni and Gabrielle, when a unknown girl with familiar, clear eyes spoke to him.

"When is it my turn to get a word with him? He's so popular these days," the girl asked in a rather cheeky fashion, and the writer wondered for a second if he did know her, after all. His train of thought was interrupted and completely lost when Danny reappeared by his side.

"Sis!" the freckled boy swept the girl into a spinning hug, laughing as they spun around. "I didn't see you at the wedding!" He let go of her.

"We were a bit late, but Harry wouldn't forgive us if we didn't come," she grinned. "But who's this cute guy with you?" Her eyes fell on Tom, who just watched the siblings' display of affection.

"He's the other best man and Douglas' friend, Thomas."

"Nice to meet you, Thomas. I'm Vicky, this air head's sister," she extended her hand, giggling when Tom bowed and kissed it.

"Ladies and gentleman, please, take your seats, as we're about to start the speeches," a smartly dressed asian woman with jade adorned hair sticks, most certainly the wedding planner, spoke into the microphone.

Upon hearing her warning, the best men excused themselves and went to sit by their best mates' sides. The long tables arranged as four rows –perpendicular to the one with the couple and their families– could fit 60 adults, though the guests were no more than 50 people.

Harry started the series of speeches that would take place. He took Dougie's hand and started what could only be taken as a promise of eternal love, using the word 'husband' for the time to refer to his lover. The small blonde started sobbing, kissing the cook and resting their heads together to hear what their best men had to say.

Danny went first, thanking Harry's parents for spending their holidays in Bolton, reason why the boys knew each other since very young. The player also made a joke about not understanding why someone would want a _"best man that almost broke his nose"_, which seemed entertaining to the guests, as they demanded more embarrassing stories.

Tom's turn was somewhat similar, only that he decided to omit any detail that could be used against him and just thanked Dougie for being in his life and that no matter how far they would be physically, their connection would stand strong because it was a matter of a soul bonding, being friends _"the family we choose"_.

"Don't fall for his sweet words, he's a writer," Dougie interjected, stealing the microphone from his mate, and giving him a fierce hug, whilst applauses erupted everywhere.

At last, but not less important, it was Dougie's mum turn to speak. Her speech was brief, finished with how the happiness of a child turns to be their parents' happiness. She also thanked Harry for putting up with Dougie's inappropriate sense of humour and clarified that wasn't her fault, for the amusement of the guests.

~#~

"Come to me, my single, desperate people!" Dougie took over the microphone, yelling to gather people to try to catch his bouquet.

Tom reluctantly joined the group of mostly women, including his sister. In fact, he only agreed to participate because apparently Dougie had instructed to make sure he coerced the blond with force if necessary.

"That's your last chance to find true love! Are you ready?" Harry yelled, taking the device from his husband's hands.

Turning his back, Dougie threw his floral lizard in the air hoping Tom would catch it. To his surprise –and everyone else's–, Danny was the one who caught it, even though he wasn't even taking part of that commotion.

"Congratulations, Dan. You're next," Harry bellowed, grinning from ear to ear.

~#~

"Mum?" Danny attacked his progenitor with a bear hug.

"Why are you so surprised? I thought you saw your sister earlier?" the woman chuckled, kissing her son's face.

"She didn't say you were here, but I'm glad to see ya," the player beamed. "They will have their first dance in a few minutes, and I want you to dance with me."

"Wouldn't it be better to dance with a girlfriend than your old mum?"

"You're _not_ old, and I don't have a girlfriend," he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, darling. Is that your friend? He's been watching us for a while," Mrs. Jones pointed to Tom, who stood awkwardly a few feet away, sipping from a drink and failing terribly at being discreet.

Danny waved at Tom, calling him to come closer. He introduced his boyfriend to his mum, but obviously he omitted the part where they were insanely in love, and just said Tom was Dougie's friend, much to the writer's dismay.

Again, the woman with the jade hair sticks called the grooms to the small stage constructed near the lake to have their first dance as Mr. and Mr. Judd-Poynter. Waltzing around to the music provided by a small orchestra, the couple ended their rite with a kiss, urging their respective mothers to go dance with them.

"The couple invites their guests to join them," the same female voice from before spoke.

"Yeah, get your arses here and let's dance!" Dougie hogged the microphone her.

"Let's show them," Danny smiled, guiding his mum with him. From the corner of his eye he saw Tom with a sad look, disappear towards the toilet.

~#~

"And now we can finally eat the cake," Harry took his seat beside Dougie, getting ready to cut the first slice of their cake.

"It's delicious because my husband made it," Dougie kissed the cook on the cheek.

The cake seemed far from being a traditional wedding cake, and that wasn't solely because it consisted of a three layer fortress being guarded by a sleeping dragon and a lake, but also because there was a blond little guy dressed as a princess in a pink dress, being carried by a muscular brunet in white armour, both clearly in love.

Harry had worked extra hard on that cake, since Dougie tenaciously requested it from him when the brunet had his mind a bit hazy in one of their many mornings together, after a _busy night_. He reckoned the blond always got his way with him, but there wasn't much he could do; he loved the guy with all his heart.

"You're some kind of food god. _My_ food god, to be more precise," Dougie licked one of his fingers. "This is heavenly!"

"I would feel bad if you didn't like our cake," Harry chuckled. "Thanks, babe."

"Do any of you know where Tom is?" Danny's worried countenance let the guys know he was being serious.

"I thought he was with you? I haven't seen him since our dance," Dougie spoke through a mouthful of cake. "What about his family?"

Danny only shook his head. "It's not like him, disappearing without a word. I'm going to search for him," he started cutting a path among the crowd.

Finding no clues about his boyfriend's whereabouts, Danny slumped on a chair, feeling defeated and confused. Tom had disappeared on him –for a second time– and he had absolutely no idea where to find him. He couldn't have gone back to their hotel room, could he? Excusing himself, he muttered rushed goodbyes to his friends and family, getting in the first taxi he saw and heading back to the hotel they were in.

The room was empty except for his own things; there was no sign of Tom, nor any trace that he had been there. Danny felt a pang in his stomach, and his worst fear came to reality when he grabbed a note scribbled in Tom's calligraphy. One that made his breath hitch in his throat.

"_Maybe we were doomed from the start. It's better if I just leave before we can get even more hurt._

_Wish you the best and I'll never forget you._

_Tom_

_XX"_


	26. Goodbye, Fairytale

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the song, and that's why I cry myself to sleep._

_A/N: I'll use this note to bring awareness to something I've been discussing with some fellows writers recently: this fandom is lacking writers and the very fandom isn't treating the ones who are still sticking around any better. I don't want it to sound like some sort of preach, but some feedback is truly __**appreciated**__. I see so many good stories with 15 followers, 27 favs and, like, 2 reviews! If you like (or dislike) something about somebody's work and think they need to improve some aspect, let them __**know**__. __**Constructive critique**__ is the best thing you can offer to anyone._

_Also, a work __**doesn't **__have expiration date; even if it had been finished 7 years ago, but you liked (or even just read some of it) let the author __**know**__. I'm sure there isn't a single one who would complain about seeing their work being appreciated even after many years. :) With that in mind, it's easy to understand why we're losing (darn good) writers for the 1D fandom or any other fandom. There's also the McFics comm that I'm always looking out for fics to add there, and it doesn't even have 10 people in it. I apologise for the long rambling, but I had to take some time to say all this. We need to start acting like a __**community**__ if we want to __**survive**__ as a fandom. Think about it._

_I'd like to thank all my readers, especially __**lozzigurl**__, __**FlyingZoe**__, __**PerfectDreamWithHim**__, __**AlexMcFly**__ and __**Neon Douche**__, __for the continued support and putting up with my randomness. You girls and boys rock! :D I'll let you know that I'm planning on a prequel for this story, but for now I'll be focusing on my other story "Dark Fellowship". Again, sorry for the long note, and I'll hopefully see you guys around! :) XX _

Chapter XXVI

Danny sank in the mattress, eyes scanning a small note in his hand, whilst his mind tried to assimilate the information in it. Tom was gone and taking by his words, we wouldn't be coming back. Immediately the pang he felt earlier turned into something else, like someone had started wrenching and wringing his guts with some medieval torture device, the feeling of nausea making him a bit light-headed. The player dashed to the bathroom just in time to avoid a mess in his, as his stomach suddenly couldn't seem to hold its contents for much longer.

"Danny speaking," he answered his phone, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"_Mate, where are you? Did you find Tom?"_ Harry's voice sounded a bit high-pitched with worry, and Dougie's voice could be heard faintly in the background.

"He's gone," he stated, not really answering any of the questions his friend asked. "He left a note saying goodbye."

The line went silent for a brief moment, as Harry probably covered the other end to give Dougie the news about his best friend. The blond boy could still be heard –this time more clearly– panicking over the fact that Tom all but fled the country without explanation.

"Did he say why? I don't–"

"Haz, let me speak to Dougie," Danny interrupted the other brunet. A new thought had crossed his mind, and he couldn't afford to lose any more time.

~#~

"Don't tell me Dan and Tom are snogging each other in the woods," Danni dropped herself on Dougie's lap, resting her feet on Harry's thighs. "Seriously, where are they?"

"I haven't seen Tom for a while, to be honest," Rae said, her and Gabrielle taking the remaining vacant seats.

Dougie's eyes instinctively searched for Harry's, pleading his husband for some help. Sure, he could just reply _"Tom fled the country and sort of broke up with Danny, who's now searching for him as we speak"_, but for some reason the truth just didn't seem too appropriate to the small blonde.

"Something came up and they had to leave early. They apologise for leaving without telling you," the cook tried to sound as casual as possible.

Danni arched an eyebrow, Rae narrowed her eyes, though neither said anything to vocalise their suspicious. Dougie mentally thanked Gabrielle, when the girl said they should go dancing, and dragged his sister and Rae with her.

"You're the worst liar I know," Dougie rested his head against Harry's shoulder, trying hard not to laugh. "They obviously didn't buy it."

"Should I remind you who's the guy that asked me for help because he can't lie even to save his own arse, Poynter?" The cook playfully slapped his lover in the arm.

"Don't you dare to call me Poynter, Judd. It's Mr. Judd-Poynter for you," Dougie gave him a quick kiss, nibbing on Harry's lower lip, almost making the brunet moan.

"The same for you, Douglas," they kissed again, this time a longer kiss that left both slightly out of breath.

The music was still blaring through the speakers when Dougie closed his eyes and nested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, enjoying the warmth and comfort it gave him. They were now officially a couple, lives perpetually entwined, partners in life that vowed to help and love each other, till the end of their time.

Although he couldn't see it from that angle, Dougie could _feel_ that Harry was smiling, and after some time debating if he should break the comfortable silence they were in, he decided to ask his husband something.

"Haz, are you happy?" The question came out just barely audible.

"I like think so. But if you have to ask, maybe I'm not letting it show?" he joked, prompting the blond to laugh.

"I wish Tom and Danny could have this," Dougie sighed. "Those two are always going back and forth, it's almost like they're a fucking yo-yo! Maybe we should tell the girls Tom's gone?"

"Not sure if they're too worried about that," Harry nudged Dougie, pointing over to some place afar.

The fair-haired boy blinked twice, his mouth hanging open at the sight of two girls on the dance floor consuming themselves in a needy and clumsy kiss. What shocked Dougie wasn't obviously the fact they were girls, but the fact they were Rae and Danni.

"What the–"

"And that's why I say my family seems to have a bit of a problem handling alcohol," Gabrielle shook her head, chuckling and taking the seat beside Dougie.

~#~

Tom glanced down at his watch, sighing as he waited for his flight back to Brazil. He decided to go buy some souvenirs for his others friends, and chuckled remembering one of them, Fernanda, saying that _"nobody visits London and goes back without a Big Ben replica or a model of a red bus"_.

Soon he was back to the same spot he was slumped with his baggage, drinking water from a bottle in his hand. Someone had approached him, but the writer didn't mind to even look at said person. Not until a familiar Bolton accent asked if the seat was taken. His first impulse was to grab his things and run, but a rather large hand grabbed him by the wrist, holding him in place.

"Tom, don't run away again. Talk to me!" a pair of sad blue eyes begged.

"Why you came here, Danny? It's only going to make things more difficult for both of us!" Tom spat, yanking his arm free, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Despite the harsh words, Danny took a step forward to try to reach and hug his beloved, but Tom did the opposite, taking a step behind and eyeing him down with what the curly-haired boy could only take as hurt. Danny dropped his hand and resigned to stay at that distance, since it didn't seem like the other boy would run for the time being.

"How did you know–"

"I had the idea to ask Dougie," Danny replied with a voice that sounded unusually forlorn. "He said he picked you up here."

"I see."

The silence weighted over them with oppressive might, Tom refusing to look Danny in the eye, and all the while staring at his own feet. Danny knew very well what he wanted to do –just wrap his arms around the blond's waist and kiss him–, but he also knew he would only add more strain to that already very awkward situation.

"Why you decided to leave without telling me? I thought we were happy together!" His voice came hoarse and desperate, though he didn't care at all.

"I don't know, Danny," Tom shrugged. "Oh, maybe it has something to do with you treating me like some strange in front of your family, like you're ashamed of me?" he spat viciously, face getting red with anger.

"Wha'?" The player frowned, clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me!" his brown eyes darkened, as he hissed between clenched teeth. "A friend of a friend? We have had sex, for fuck's sake!"

Danny tried to argument, but had his chance denied with a sharp movement of a hand open in front of his face, the sign hushing him before he could even open his mouth.

"I would understand you introducing me as just a friend, but after all we went through –and I add here that frustrated attempt of being 'friends' many years ago– I don't think you're ready for whatever is this we have. _Had,_" Tom finished, indignation seeping from each of his words, and nostrils flared from anger.

"It's not like tha', Tom! Of course, I would tell mum about you–"

"When you couldn't even introduce me as a _friend_? Are you trying to fool me or _yourself_?"

Tom was getting visibly unsettled, and someone from security came to check on them. The boys apologised and said nothing was wrong, receiving a doubtful look from the man that went back to his function. In that instant Danny's name was heard in the distance, both boys surprised to see Vicky puffing several feet away, like she had been running. She looked at them with sorrowful eyes, but said nothing, nor made any attempt to get near them.

"Kiss me," Tom stated. "If you're not ashamed of me, kiss me in front of your sister."

"I–"

"You can't, isn't that what you're going to say?" Tom bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "I almost lost my father –my family– just to be with you, but you seem to like your comfort zone a bit too much to fight for me."

A female voice came out the speakers, letting Tom know he should board the plane for his flight back home. He stared at Danny with sad eyes and bid a quick goodbye, before disappearing completely.

"Dan, what happened? I almost had to break Harry's arm to have him tell me where you gone off to," Vicky put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Mum was worried and sent me after you."

"Sis?"

His voice cracked as he turned to hug the girl and cry into her shoulder. She wasn't sure what was happening, but hugged back, making shush sounds and trying to comfort the freckled boy.

~#~

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with your two ex-boyfriends being together," Dougie tickled a not-so-sober Danni. Gabrielle had gone to the toilet with Rae.

"That was _incredible_, Dougie-boo!" The tipsy ginger replied, giggling madly. "What have I've been missing out?"

"She sounds exactly like me after I first kissed you, Dougs," Harry laughed. He was having too much fun with the drunken confessions of the girl.

"I'm worrying about Rae, she seems a nice girl," Dougie sighed. "Danni is as fickle as a dandelion flower in the wind."

"They're both adults, don't worry," the cook laughed, munching on some mouth-watering pastry.

The atmosphere was quite pleasant around them, Dougie and Danni laughing like little kids, Harry talking to some of the guests that would eventually pass by him or just say their goodbyes, when Danny arrived accompanied by her sister, who was rubbing his arm soothingly. Noticing the devastated state his mate was in, Harry went to hug Danny, feeling the player's grip on himself tighten as he started to cry. Vicky cast her brother a last worried glance, before going to search for their mother.

"He left me, Harry," his voice cracked. "He said it's the best for both of us."

~#~

Nine months had passed and Dougie was still a bit pissed about Tom _"running away"_ as he constantly reminded the writer, whenever they talked on the phone or via email. The friends' relationship remained strained for the first half month after the incident, but things eventually returned to their normal, after Tom tried to make amends inviting his friends to spend the holidays with him.

"_I'm only going because Haz says it's an opportunity to learn more about culinary from another country,"_ Tom remembered their talk.

Although his flat wasn't especially huge, it had plenty of space to welcome the couple, and the guestroom –for some reason Tom can't explain– had a double bed in it, so it was more than appropriate.

"They should be here soon," Tom consulted his Mickey Mouse wall clock, calculating how long would take for the couple to arrive.

It wasn't that Tom hadn't insisted on picking them up at the airport, but Dougie said that finding their way by themselves _"would be more interesting"_. Dismissing it as just Dougie being, well, _Dougie_, he just gave them a list with recommendations of what they should do, as well as his address.

"_Seu Thomas, seus amigos chegaram, Harry e Dougie Judd-Poynter,"_ Severino, the porter, told him about the boys' arrival.

"Obrigado, Severino. Pode mandar subir," Tom thanked the cheerful man, asking him to let his friends up.

"_Eles disseram para o senhor descer," _Severino spoke after a brief silence_._

Tom's face morphed into a frown as he ended the connection. Why would they want him to come down, if they could just go up? Maybe something happened? Pushing the bad thoughts to the back of his head, the blond got into the lift, quickly getting to the ground floor and being welcomed by the sound of strumming guitar strings.

"_I am ready for love_

_Why are you hiding from me_

_I'd quickly give my freedom_

_To be held in your captivity"_

"You–" Dougie covered Tom's mouth with a hand, silencing him.

"_I am ready for love_

_All of the joy and the pain_

_And all the time that it takes_

_Just to stay in your good grace_

_Lately I've been thinking_

_Maybe, you're not ready for me_

_Maybe, you think I need to learn maturity_

_They say watch what you ask for_

_'Cause you might receive_

_But if you ask me tomorrow_

_I'll say the same thing"_

Slowly, but steadily, a crowd started gathering around, to listen to the boy singing with what seemed to be professional precision, each note hit being filled with raw passion.

"_If you give me half a chance_

_I'll prove this to you_

_I will be patient, kind, faithful and true_

_To a man who loves music_

_A man who loves art_

_Respects the spirit world_

_And thinks with his heart"_

Harry gave Tom a smile from where he was sitting atop his baggage, and made a hush sign to the blond, as the melody continued to fill the air.

"_I am ready for love_

_If you'll take me in your hands_

_I will learn what you teach_

_And do the best that I can_

_I am ready for love_

_Here with a offering of_

_My voice_

_My Eyes_

_My soul_

_My mind_

_Tell me what is enough_

_To prove I am ready for love"_

The figure of a young man with freckled skin, in a formal attire, got down on his knees in front of Tom, positioning his guitar on the floor, and opening a little square box with a golden ring with the inscription of _"to you my body and soul"_ on the inner part.

"I came here to express my love for you, Tom," Danny spoke. "It took me this long because I had to make some preparations to live with you in London, and have my mum and your father give us their blessings first."

"Just because you travelled half the globe to tell me that, it doesn't mean I'm forgiving you so easily," Tom's reply came out cold, as he broke free from Dougie's grip.

"Come on, Tomnkins! The guy is head over heels for you, bought a house for you two, and he's proposing to you in front of dozens of strangers that are probably thinking he's crazy!"

"You stay out of this, Douglas! You're the one who brought him here!" he glared at his best friend.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, in case I wasn't clear enough: Tom, você quer casar comigo?" Danny got to his feet, getting closer to the chocolate-eyed boy. "Look me in the eye and swear you don't feel anything for me, and I won't try contacting you ever again!"

Suddenly the crowd started chanting _"aceita, aceita"_, since Danny had proposed in clear Portuguese, pressuring Tom to give a positive answer. Not willing to wait any more, Danny smashed their lips together, to which Tom promptly responded with a shove, looking gobsmacked. After a short lived moment of indecision, he grabbed the player by his tie, pulling him into a scandalous kiss, that made the witnesses applaud with vigour.

"This is your last chance Daniel," the writer broke the kiss, staring at the blue eyes he had missed for so long.

"I've made mistakes enough to know what I want," Danny grinned. "What I want for the rest of my life."

"I can't believe you kept this old guitar," Tom whispered, pulling Danny into a hug. "I'm starting to think I made a good deal buying it***** from that man."

In that moment Tom acknowledged that good things can happen to everyone. It may just take more time, effort and pain, for some people, like a chemical reaction. Some happen spontaneously, whilst others may need massive amounts of activation energy, or even a catalyst to speed the process up. What matters, though, is that you always find your happiness as the final product, because sometimes, the reaction might seem very improbable, like some sort of **negative chemistry**.

~Fin~

_*** see chapter 19, Forgive and Forget.**_


End file.
